Under the Covers
by lardlegs
Summary: Serena is a Uni student and Darien is a Uni professor both live a normal life until night falls and then who knows what goes underneath the covers? And complex love triangles are formed. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Under the Covers  
  
Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Sailor Moon 'cept for maybe any extra characters I might add.  
  
Chapter1:  
  
Serena sighed softly in her half awoke state. Strong, secure arms kept her from moving around her naked waist. She sighed again and relaxed into the familiar embrace. She let her groggy eyes slowly drift open letting them adjust to the morning light streaming in through the windows. The blonde settled down into the warm bed that was more familiar to her then her own. Warm fingers started stroking her bare waist causing shivers to run and down her spine. In seconds she was wide awake and turned to face the man who awakened so many more feelings from her. His ocean blue eyes danced as a small smile graced his lips causing Serena's heart to tug.  
  
"Morin' Darien," Serena whispered into his ear her hands roaming his body beneath the sheets.  
  
"Serena," His husky voice reached her ears before hips lips swooped down to her neck. Gently sucking and biting leaving what would be a hickey.  
  
Serena gasped, "Darien!" she squealed as she scrambled away from his tight hold and his tantalizing mouth.  
  
Darien groaned as she blonde stayed just out o his reach. He finally gave up and stood up in all of his naked glory. Serena admired his well built body and barely retrained herself from jumping his bones.  
  
Morning breath was such a stinker.  
  
The dark man studied his beauty as she watched him stretch and finally pull on a pair of sweat pants. Serena knowing that her morning show was over flopped back onto the bed into the comfortable pillows.  
  
"Breakfast?" Darien enquired after a moment of gazing at the beautiful blonde sprayed out on his bed.  
  
"Yes, please," Serena's muffle came.  
  
Darien chuckled as he made his way out of the room. Serena lay in the bed until she caught the first whiffs of freshly cooking bacon and she made a mad scramble to the kitchen.  
  
Darien admired as his beauty appeared out of there room. Fully naked with a hunger burning in her eyes.  
  
She quickly tucked into her breakfast unaware what she was doing to the man sitting just a few feet away from her.  
  
"Serena, I have to get to Uni early today," Darien's voice broke through her contentment as she gobbled up the last of the bacon.  
  
The petite girl smiled. "Yeah, I have to make an appearance at my dorm any ways. People are starting to wonder why I'm never there,"  
  
He couldn't wait another minute as soon as she dropped her fork onto the plate he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.  
  
Serena giggled as Darien lavished her in shower before returning to the task at hand and washing themselves.  
  
~~  
  
Was that a bit much for the first chapter? Any way at least now you have an idea what's going to be happing in chapters to follow. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Covers  
  
Thanks for the early reviews and I promise to tone it down some what. This should also give you some idea about there relationship. Very, very smutty!  
  
Using the American version of their names.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Serena! It's about time you finally showed up to your own dorm!" Raye screeched when Serena stepped into the room.  
  
Serena cringed and dumped her bag on the floor. "I was going to come back to the dorm. sooner or later,"  
  
Raye pretended that she didn't hear the last part but dropped the matter.  
  
Serena had in fact ran 'into' Darien and being the gentleman offered some coffee and then later on being the man he was jumped her and she had inevitably spent the night at his place.  
  
Mina her other room mate was all for the details as she was for any one's love life. "Serena! You sly old fox! What would Seiya say?"  
  
Serena sighed as she heard her current boyfriend's name being brought up. She turned to face what people called her 'twin'.  
  
"Mina, you should know by now that we have to go boyfriend our boyfriend and girlfriends back to get what we want and need. What Professor Shields and I share are only for pleasure," Serena sighed. "I'm addicted to Darien's body but its Seiya's heart that I treasure,"  
  
Mina nodded, "If you have your priories straight. I don't want you to hurt Seiya or yourself. You know we do care about you?"  
  
"Yeah I do," Serena said smiling.  
  
"That can be questioned!" Raye's voice echoed from the kitchen.  
  
Both blondes giggled and embraced each other.  
  
**  
  
Professor Shields was one of the many younger university professors. Though nearly fresh out of Uni he was a well respected and highly known professor.  
  
Everyone taking the same course always wanted to have Professor Shields as their lecturer so even if they got bored they could admire him.  
  
He was also bouncing around, some professors kept to their desk at the front of the hall. Some professors wondered around down at the front but Professor Shields went every where! One minute he would start of the lecture down at the front and the next be at the top questioning students.  
  
Serena always sat at the front on the aisle so he had to pass her. She always wore short skirts and revealing shirts. Even in winter when everyone was bundled up and sniffing of colds. Serena could be found sitting in a slightly longer dress and a jumper.  
  
**  
  
Serena snacked on a bit of gum, while doodling in her book. Professor Shields was on her in a second.  
  
"See me after class," He growled like he would any other student seen eating or drinking.  
  
He than looked down at her doodling and smiled. "You can put your artistic abilities to test in your own time Ms. Starr,"  
  
Serena blushed and moved her arm so his view was cut of. She nodded and he moved on but somehow he still managed to brush his hand against her shoulder and then he was gone.  
  
"Now remember, this assignment is graded 20% of your final mark. Please make it look half way decent?" Mr Shields pleaded to his class as the bell rang marking the end.  
  
He resigned himself to his desk where people could get to him easily. He watched with amusement as the guys pushed each other out the door while the girls milled around waiting for there friends to finish packing up.  
  
Finally Serena was the only one left and she maked her way seductively down to her professor.  
  
"When's your next lecture?" He asked as he turned to put his stuff away in his own bag.  
  
"Not for another several hours," She answered innocently.  
  
Darien looked up and his mouth was twisted in a devilish smile. "Me too,"  
  
Serena looked aghast for a second, "What are you suggesting Professor Shields?"  
  
"Why Ms. Starr I thought I made my intentions clear along time ago,"  
  
Serena tilted her head back like in thought and a smile crept to her lips, "I do believe I have forgotten,"  
  
"As my duty as being your professor it's my right to remind you," Darien swooped down at Serena her things dropped to the floor as his mouth invaded hers. After a few long moments Darien tore away his lips and glanced at his office door.  
  
Only some professors had a permeant office and a permeant lecture hall. Darien was one of the selected groups as he had so many classes normally.  
  
The two quickly made there way to his office and Darien slammed the door shut. Pressing her body up on the wall and using his own body to pin her there.  
  
His lips were wild like he hadn't kissed and tasted her for a year not that morning. Hands grabbed and tore at stray clothing. Breaths and words only coming out in moans and gasps.  
  
"So beautiful," Darien murmured as he finally freed her breasts from their confinement.  
  
His mouth swooped down for the kill, her nipples erect and wetness pooling down.  
  
Serena groped for a solid hold on Darien and her hand grabbed his erect penis that was straining against his own confinements.  
  
Her head was swimming in pure ecstasy as he devoured her. Her fingers quick and dainty with much practice over the years had him free and Serena could see the pre cum forming.  
  
She moaned as she became even more aroused. Her clit was throbbing but she forced herself to take his penis is her hand and scrap her nails across his shaft making him suck harder at her nipple.  
  
Serena could feel Darien shake as he finally came and she dislodged herself and bent down to lick up every last drop even that covered in her hands.  
  
Darien panted in the crook in her neck taking in her sweet aroma before lifting of his head and his cock springing back to life.  
  
He repositioned them so they were more comfortable. He ripped her panties open with a single tug and Darien thrust two unexpected fingers into her pussy leaving Serena panting in surprise. He found her completely dripping and ready.  
  
He pulled out to quickly but before the women wrapped around him could complain he suddenly implied the entire length in her. She shuddered underneath him and eagerly thrust up at him.  
  
"My Serena," He whispered before he ravaged her like a hungry beast.  
  
She could do nothing but match his pace for hers and encourage him with tiny moans of complete pleasure.  
  
"I'm going. going to come with you," She whispered as she felt herself reaching her brink and felt Darien shudder on top of her.  
  
"Say my name," He demanded.  
  
Serena could have screamed as she felt herself so close and he demanding things when he knew it was so hard to just think.  
  
He thrust one more time and both shuddered together.  
  
"Professor Shields!" Serena screamed at her release.  
  
Darien smiled and both were still him still buried to the hilt inside of her.  
  
"Serena,"  
  
She opened her flickering closing eyes and looked at his deep royal blue eyes that seemed to look right through her.  
  
He extracted himself from her and tucked himself backed in. Picking up his tie that seemed to have been flung off and righted his shirt that looked like it hadn't been ironed.  
  
Serena didn't move as she gathered some of her left over energy to fix herself up but failed her eyes closing a second time.  
  
She heard Darien chuckle and felt him trace a finger down one side of her face. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her cradled against his chest to his desk. Where he sat her down.  
  
Darien dressed his lover quietly as she leaned against him. His cock already springing back to life.  
  
"Lunch at my place?" He offered gently as he looked over at her appearance. His hand smoothing out her hair.  
  
She nodded her head against his chest and then looked at her ripped panties lying by her side.  
  
"You're paying for that later," She admonished.  
  
Darien reached over and nibbled on her side of her face, "Any way you like it baby,"  
  
~~  
  
Like that? I hope this fic meets up to your expectations and if it doesn't umm well sorry? And don't worry there is an actual plot to this story. I think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Covers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena grumbled and turned and twisted in her sheets for the thousandth time that night. She peeled her eye lids opened at looked at her clock on her bed side table.  
  
"7:15. Great the perfect time to wake up,"  
  
She reluctantly pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Her neck was killing her and she felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.  
  
In reality she had gone to bed early after having done all her work and fully sedated but as soon as her head hit her own pillows and snuggled under her own sheets she was wide awake. The mattress too lumpy, the pillows too hard, the walls so empty, her pjs itching her skin (she normally slept naked) and the whole atmosphere missing that smell.  
  
The aroma of heavily lit passion, lust, desire, sweat and pure Darien. Serena yearned for a warm body to snuggle up with. Some one to hold her while she slept after being totally spent.  
  
She had tossed and turned all night and when she finally went into a fitful sleep she woke up with such a cold feeling and like she didn't have a clue where she was.  
  
Serena yelped as she stabbed her toe on her door and opened her door. She flicked on the light and she took a step back her hands shielding her eyes on the incoming rays.  
  
'To bloody bright," She mumbled as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
She nearly screamed as she saw someone already sitting on the small table.  
  
"Mina! What are you doing up so early? I thought you said you only got up after 10? A girl must have her beauty sleep and all?" Serena demanded as she regained her wits.  
  
The blonde at the table grinned at shrugged her shoulders dropping the book she was scanning over. "I don't need the sleep for once but you Serena sure do,"  
  
Serena glowered at Mina her eyes blazing before she shrugged and ran an absent hand through her knotted and tangled hair.  
  
She sighed and turned to face her friend, "How bad do I look?"  
  
"Like you have been to hell and back," Mina answered with a slight giggle.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Its to unnatural to be this chirpy in the morning Mina, I'm so leaving right now and I expect you to be bathing in your beauty sleep,"  
  
Mina smiled as she watched her 'twin' head to the bathroom. She listened to the scream that followed and her smile expanded.  
  
"I look like the crypt keeper!" Came Serena agonised moan and Mina banged her head on the table to stop laughing.  
  
"Mina!" Serena shouted as she heard the hot water go on.  
  
"Worse then the crypt keeper," Mina confined to herself and smiling she went back to skimming her book.  
  
**  
  
Professor Shields started off his usual lecture with gusto, all bright and enthusiastic. To everyone else in his lecture hall he looked normal but not to one student who was watching him with her undivided attention.  
  
The bags under his eyes were the first clue and the way he was more restless and his hair didn't even looked like it had been tempted to be combed.  
  
Serena could see that he was putting up a brave front and struggling to keep his happy-go-figure attitude up.  
  
She tuned out of his speech and simply took on every detail. He looked nearly as bad as she felt. Professor Shields was so much more to Ms. Starr. A friend, lover, comrade, companion and teacher but right now he was more than just her English Lit. Teacher.  
  
He was just plain Darien who looked like he could just use a warm bed and a comfy pillow.  
  
Serena shaked her head as her thoughts bounded on naughty and dirty. She just wished she was the one keeping Darien warm in his bed late at night. Serena pinched herself and made herself concentrate on more pure thoughts.  
  
Yet as she heard Darien's smooth, dreamy voice wash over her she imagined so much more. She felt herself heating up as the familiar signs of lust washed over her.  
  
Darien glanced over at the student who was blushing in her seat sinking lower into her chair. Her lids half closed and her mouth slightly opened. Right that moment he would have done anything just to have eased his lips over hers and make her, his.  
  
Serena slid deeper in her seat as she finally closed her eyes and imagined Darien kneeling before her. Pleasuring her till she screamed and was in a puddle of raw jelly. Completely witless and helpless in his hands.  
  
His mouth trailed down her body, sucking and nibbling. His hands smoothing and tempting.  
  
Serena let out a suppressed moan and her hands tingled to do the nasty job that was making her squirm in her seat.  
  
Professor Shields was down on her and rested a head on her shoulder and she looked up at him with her lust filled eyes and he felt the blood rush to his man hood.  
  
He lowered his head down to her ear so no one else could hear them and his hot wicked mouth whispered, "Come right here in front of everyone, shouting my name and letting go your release,"  
  
Serena nodded and her breathing became more laboured. Darien moved of her but swiftly brushed his hand across her breast and bounded down the stars. His eyes gleaming like he now had a reason to teach.  
  
He stayed down the bottom of the lecture hall his eye watchfully on his still heated student.  
  
Serena hoped for any kind of friction that might finally set her off. Darien was all over her, his eyes and touch driving her wild. His voice ordering her to come drove her on and on.  
  
She shifted around in her chair and Mina on her other side looked at her and then nodded her attention back to the front.  
  
It was these times she was in the centre of the row so she could hide between people when she came.  
  
Darien glanced sharply as he saw her student's tiny frame shake as she drew nearer. She gripped her desk so tightly.  
  
The last thing she saw was Darien swallowing her up and letting go.  
  
She looked up and realised that she must have shouted at her release because everyone was watching her including Darien who was smiling smugly at her.  
  
Everyone watched in amusement as the blonde hurriedly tried to collect her stuff and race out of the hall but not before Darien swooped down on her.  
  
"Good girl, Serena," He whispered his eyes blazing into hers.  
  
She blushed, "Pig," And she was gone through the doors and Darien was once again Professor Shields.  
  
~~ Hmm a bit short but later on this chapter will prove its service once I actually get the plot going. 


	4. Chapter 4

Under the covers  
  
Thanks for all the reviews you guys! But if you have a suggestion to make or to criticise my poor story please feel free to drop me a line!  
  
Some people were saying that they were confused in the last chapter. I'll explain it best I can.  
  
Serena was *masturbating* in class and Darien caught her but instead of punishing her, he encouraged her. Reality and fantasy were mixed together for Serena because of the lack of sleep and being so close to Darien. Oops I mean Professor Shields.  
  
If you still don't get that email me and I'll explain it better I hope.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The day was perfect and a gentle breeze whiffed through the streets. The perfect day to be outside soaking up the sun, spending quality time with family or friends.  
  
But not for one young lady, she looked distracted and uninterested.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Seiya asked his girlfriend worriedly.  
  
"Hmm? What?" She asked as she turned her face to look at him her eyes still holding that spacey look.  
  
Seiya sighed and touched her arm gently, "All throughout the entire day you have looked lost. I bet you didn't even watch the movie,"  
  
"I did too!" Serena shot back coming to attention.  
  
Seiya smiled at Serena and shook his head like she was a small child, "What was it about then?" He teased.  
  
"Some stupid guy blowing off people's heads, what's to know?"  
  
Seiya cocked his head and thought 'Yeah that sums up most of the movie.'  
  
Serena was getting antsy as Seiya kept looking at her. Like she was a complex puzzle that he was slowly putting all the pieces together just using his eyes.  
  
"I love you, you know?" Seiya finally sighed and Serena wanted to scream.  
  
'We have been dating for nearly a year, we have had our fun in the sheets and now you declare your love for me? What should I say to that? Do I love you to? No I don't think I do. Maybe I should love you too but I don't. Is that bad? Should I let myself love you? I'm so scared of getting hurt. I'm scared that I will hurt you and lose Darien if I do.'  
  
Instead all Serena did was smile and utter a simple, "I know,"  
  
Seiya breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at his blonde beauty. He took her hand and laced her fingers with his and he started walking again but his insides were screaming.  
  
'After all that time? After all the laughs we had together and the times were she was so much just into me, all I got for saying the dreaded the3 letter word was 'I know'?! Sure she is a wild tiger in bed and she amazes me every time we do fall into bed but she wasn't the Serena I had first wanted to pursue. She is still a stranger to me after all the time we spent together and now I think that we will never get to know each other any better. There are so many secrets that she hides and I'm not sure who will get hurt more.'  
  
"Seiya! Look ice-cream! Please, please can we go?" Serena begged pulling Seiya out of his thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh, go ahead,"  
  
Serena giggled like a little girl that she still was and dashed into the ice-cream shop. Seiya sighed and grinned, "There are some things that never change," Then his face fell, "And then there are things that do,"  
  
**  
  
Darien sighed as he saw the good weather outside his window just beckoning him to go outside and let the twinkling sun warm his skin.  
  
He ran an absent hand through his coal black hair and he glanced back at his pile of sheets that just had to be marked today.  
  
He stretched and reached for his coffee mug and found it empty which was surprising because he didn't remember chugging the whole lot. The tall man shrugged and got to his feet which led him to his small kitchen.  
  
His feet stopped moving as he saw the flower that Serena had given him and had left on his kitchen bench.  
  
'To brighten up this deary looking room!'  
  
He remembered her saying; he also remembered the way he showed his gratitude and thanks. He grinned and ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
Before he could move to get a fresh batch of coffee going the door bell rang. Darien sighed as he put down his mug and headed to the door.  
  
He opened the door and a roundly shaped red head marched into his apartment. Darien quickly flipped his number on his door upside down and closed the door, turning to face his girlfriend.  
  
"Darien! Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you for hours!" Beryl demanded as she spun around and glared at him.  
  
Darien looked sheepish and plugged the phone back in, put his mobile back on and switched on the computer.  
  
"Darling! You know how worried I was when I couldn't reach you? Honestly what would have happened if it was an emergency?"  
  
"Then thank god it wasn't an emergency," Darien sighed as he moved past the fuming red head and picked up his papers.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me that way Darien!" Beryl hissed her green eyes dancing wickedly.  
  
Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he evenly matched every death stare thrown at him. "What did you want?"  
  
Beryl looked thoughtful for a second. Then ever so slowly she advanced on him like a cat in heat.  
  
"Beryl I cant right now, I have to mark these papers by tomorrow," Darien said waving his papers around as he saw her infamous prowl.  
  
Beryl jumped on him and her lips and hands flied every where. "I want you now Darien," She hissed.  
  
Darien looked hopeless for a second and then reluctantly returned her kisses knowing that she wouldn't relent until she found her release.  
  
Beryl grabbed at him suddenly nearly making Darien squeak and she smiled just so that made Darien's blood run cold.  
  
Darien felt himself get aroused despite his will power not to. Too soon he found himself naked and Beryl pounding herself on him. Her wild red hair flying every where and flesh hitting on flesh.  
  
Beryl screamed her release and dug her nails into his smooth skin. She looked down at him and she didn't feel a thing.  
  
'He is so distant and he never gets a kick out of our wild house sex any more. He started of as a great lover and did all the right boyfriend bits. Paying for my movie and opening my door. But now he acts like being a professor to stupid kids that will probably end up with a dead end job more important than spending time with me. His girl friend.'  
  
Darien felt this sudden well of disgust nearly over whelm him and push away the women now splayed on top of him.  
  
'If she knew me in the slightest she would know that I don't put my telephone on when I'm concentrating. I know she doesn't love me at all and the sappy boyfriend routine doesn't give her any kicks any more than it gave her kicks when we started dating nearly 2 years ago. She disgusts me nearly as much as she entices me. But I'm more than just her fuck toy. I'm her boyfriend.'  
  
Beryl stirred and she rolled out of bed. She felt completely spent and much more relaxed. "I should go,"  
  
Darien didn't protest and he didn't watch as she got out of the bed where she barely stayed 15 minutes and got dressed.  
  
He pressed his face into his pillow and breathed in the scent of his angel. He heard as the door slammed shut and he couldn't help let out the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Marc," Serena happily greeted.  
  
"Hello Serena, you're looking mightily happy today," Marc said smiling as the girl came bounding up to him.  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream does wonders Marc!"  
  
Marc chuckled and admired the girl before him. It seemed like years ago when the timid girl asked if Mr Shields was in his apartment and it was still amazed the security guard how at ease she was with him now.  
  
"He up there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes. Beryl came and left not long ago though," Marc said spitting out Beryl's name with hatred.  
  
Serena's face sort of closed up as well and then she shrugged. "Hmm, maybe I should go then,"  
  
Marc felt badly and his 67 yr old heart constricted in his chest. "Don't let that stop you; she was only here for about 20 minutes. I bet Darien would love the company especially if its you,"  
  
Serena smiled at the man that had become her friend over the years and patted his hand with her own, "See you in a few then!"  
  
Marc chuckled as he saw Serena bounce over to the elevator and disappear into it.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and let herself into the apartment. The upside down 6 on his door made her breathing laboured but she trusted Marc and she saw that there were no shoes left at the door.  
  
Over the many times that Serena had nearly walked on in Darien and his girlfriends they had decided to made a sign indicating whether he was free or not. After they found out his number 6 on his door was loose they had decided upside down 6 would mean he was busy and normal 6 he was free.  
  
"Darien?" Serena called out and walked down the short hallway.  
  
She made her way to his bed room and her breathing was laboured. Half afraid to open the door to see that stupid slut Beryl draped all over him.  
  
The door twisted open and Darien sighed as he got ready to face Beryl who must have 'forgotten' something.  
  
"Darien?" A voice asked that was no where near as husky as Beryl's voice.  
  
He turned around and found his angel standing in his door way looking breathless? And almost worried?  
  
"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien asked sitting up in his nudity.  
  
Serena breathed in a sigh of relief as she only saw his clothes strewn about the floor and stepped closer to the bed and squealed in surprise when he sneaked an arm around her and pull her onto the bed.  
  
Darien didn't mind that he was getting more than a little excited and Serena didn't mind that she could feel it rub against her.  
  
Serena's hands trailed down his tanned chest his muscles rippling as her hands moved across. She could spend hours just admiring his body if he let her, she could spend days just kissing his soft lips and could spend years just getting to know him.  
  
'This is perfection. This is what I have been wanting and needing my entire life. Beryl pales to this perfect vision of a goddess. She is everything I ever wanted. A wicked temptress in bed and a great partner. As much I would hate to admit it but Serena is half of my life.half of my existence. The day we call it quits will be the hardest day of my life. When that day comes,'  
  
Serena sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and Darien twisted so that they would both be more comfortable. He got the message that she just needed to be held.  
  
'Can life get any better than this? Is this my heaven? I feel so safe and so.right in his arms. We don't have do anything - just hold me and I feel like I already found my escape. Maybe life would be easier to let myself love Darien. I know I can trust him to catch me when I fall and to encourage me on, but the risks we take everyday just to get what we want. Is it worth it? He already is part of my life and when we finally have to part - it will be the saddest day of my life,'  
  
"Serena, I have to mark some papers," Darien gently said breaking into her thoughts.  
  
She looked up at him startled for a moment and then nodded her consent and started to move off him but he had other ideas.  
  
He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the bedroom. Serena giggled and rubbed her face in his shoulder inhaling his scent that made her tingle all over.  
  
He placed her on the couch and then returned to his papers that had been messed around despite the fact he had placed them out of harms way.  
  
Serena watched as Darien sat down and began to work, unaware that he was still butt naked and making a certain girl a little more than flustered.  
  
She didn't stay like that forever, she got up and made him a coffee and hers a tea and then headed back to his make-shift desk where she gave his coffee to him. He smiled in gratitude and Serena lay down next to him and rested her head on his lap.  
  
Aware that he needed to concentrate and aware that he was already half erect Serena giggled and closed her eyes but not before she gasped his member in between her hands.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
~~  
  
That took so long to write! Ah I'm about to scream! So hard trying to get the plot flowing.  
  
Any suggestions to share I would appreciate. 


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Covers  
  
This story is a hard core R with lots of swearing, sex and passion. So don't read unless you want endless fluff and hard core scenes in the bedroom.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Risks were such a thrill, an unexpected ride of danger and excitement. Something to get the heart racing and the breath uneven.  
  
Everyone took risks, little risks, and huge risks. The risks of letting of letting your parents see your failed report card, the risk of having sex without protection, the risk of bitching bout your best mate when she could hear you, the risk of getting caught.  
  
But each risk was a thrill, sometimes unwanted and unnoticeable. Sometimes so powerful and consuming that one risk is not enough.  
  
Darien smiled as he strolled down town window shopping just content and not worried about a care in the world.  
  
"Darien! That is so cute! I just love bunnies!"  
  
He glanced over at the source of excitement at the women who was hanging in his arms. Fingers intertwined, arms locked together, bodies rubbing against each other and having the time of there lives.  
  
"I realised," Darien teased tugging on her hair.  
  
She playfully slapped him and looked back at the display case. Her fingers dancing across her neck.  
  
Crystalline blue eyes swooped down and smiled as he saw her playing with the necklace he had given her two years ago for her birthday.  
  
A single gold chain with a crescent moon and red rose. It was her favoured piece of jewellery and wore it every where.  
  
"Serena,"  
  
This whole thing even when it first started was a big risk. One risk daring on another to risk it all.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
It was a risk when they got hot and steamy in Professor's Shields office.  
  
"You are so beautiful,"  
  
A risk when they walked around town where any one could see them in plain sight. Teacher and student draped all over each other.  
  
"I know. but you're not so bad yourself,"  
  
When the slipped away from campus and didn't get further then the back seat of Darien's car before they let there lust filled emotions over ride them.  
  
"I'm offended!"  
  
"Okay, your completely and utterly handsome and down right charmer,"  
  
"Sing it to me babe,"  
  
It was so much harder to keep things quiet and to tip toe every where then to just let loose and have the risk of some one catching them.  
  
"But I'd so much like it more just to kiss you,"  
  
The pounding of the hearts and the rush of excitement was worth every risk they took.  
  
"Lets go some place quieter where I can ravish you for all your worth," Darien purred once they pulled away.  
  
Serena giggled and strained up on her toes to nip his check with her teeth before answering, "Race you,"  
  
And then she was off, racing down the street with her blonde hair flying behind her. Darien smiled and happily gave the chase.  
  
**  
  
The door slammed closed and a satisfied blonde drifted into the room. With a dramatic sigh she flopped onto the love seat and let her eyes drift shut.  
  
It was a short chase and he was instantly on her, his hands and mouth punishing her from running away.  
  
They broke into giggles when they heard an old woman tut and shake her head at the couple that were feverishly groping each other.  
  
He had led her then to there secret place hidden from public view yet public enough to let anyone peek between the leaves.  
  
Fast and furious. Heat and desire riding through them. Chills running up and down there bodies. Body temperatures rising and sweat pouring off. Strangled moans and shortened gasps.  
  
Even though they had rolled around in the sheets before they head out for the day. The need for each other was so much and swamping them with so many emotions.  
  
Serena moaned out loud when she remembered the way he had fucked her body dry, leaving them panting for breath and panting for more.  
  
The fires he started burning deep within her and the chills she felt sweep across her taunt skin.  
  
"Girl, you better stop right there before you fully masturbate on the love seat," A voice interrupted.  
  
Her head whipped backwards to glare at the intruder standing still at the door. "I was not masturbating!"  
  
"Moan and squirm a little bit more and you may as well have,"  
  
The girl grinned from the door as she saw her friend blush deep red in embarrassment and immediately jump up from the offending love seat.  
  
"What are you doing so soon back Lita?"  
  
"Checking up on you it seems,"  
  
"Ah! You and Raye are all the same!"  
  
Lita shook her head and shook her finger playfully at Serena, "Now, now Serena. Is that any way to welcome back your roomie?"  
  
"I'm going ballistic!"  
  
Serena never the less swooped down at the tall brunette and gave her a warm hug. "Welcome back,"  
  
"Always,"  
  
Lita Kang was another one of Serena's room mates and best friends since they had first meet 3 years ago. Lita was a black belt in karate (as well as Raye) a master in the kitchen and studying to be a teacher.  
  
She had left nearly 2 months ago when things at home got rough and after her parents prolonged divorce she was back at Uni.  
  
"So tell me, dish the goss and you and Darien. Declare your passionate love for each other?" Lita urged once the girls were settled down.  
  
Serena shuddered, "Now you sound like Mina and that's juts not. right,"  
  
The brunette laughed and looked at the women she had grown to respect and trust over the years. Serena was so much happier and more alive when she was with Darien. There was always a glimmer of sadness and loneliness when she was with Seiya.  
  
Even when just talking on the phone a few times a week Lita could hear the under lying sadness in her tone whenever Serena hadn't seen Mr Shields. She almost felt sorry for Seiya because no matter what he thought or Serena said. There would always be another man in her heart and in her mind. Someone that Seiya could not even dream about competing against.  
  
"I have decided my love life is a lost cause so I am throwing myself into yours,"  
  
"Oh?" Serena asked causally. "What about that hunky best friend of yours? Ken?"  
  
Lita let out a long sigh and faced her friend square on. "That's the thing, we are only best friends. Nothing more and nothing less,"  
  
"Would you like more?" Serena asked.  
  
Lita raked her hand through her hair and her eyes unfocused for a minute. Every memory of her and Ken running through her mind.  
  
"Not if it ended our friendship, I couldn't bare to break up one day and not be friends with him anymore," Lita confessed.  
  
Serena looked at her conflicted friend and spoke quietly, "My mum once said that when you get married you marry your best friend. I'm not saying that you and Ken have to now get married because you are friends but it's worth a shot,"  
  
"Your mum is one in a million and her love for your father is one in a billion,"  
  
"Lita Kang you are one in a million and your love for everyone is one in a billion. Just be true to yourself,"  
  
Lita wavered a little smile and reached over to hold her hand. "Thank you,"  
  
She was rewarded with one of Serena's dazzling smiles and another warm hug. "Any time,"  
  
'Now I wish I can give you some good advice about you and your own love life,' Lita thought to herself.  
  
'Just want her to be happy, because that would make me happy,' Serena silently told herself as she continued hugging her friend.  
  
**  
  
The music was pumping loudly and people were pushing and grinding. Drinks being passed around and the stray drug being shared. Cigarettes dangling from people's lips.  
  
Couples bouncing and grinding on the dance floor. Burly teenage boys hanging off the bar making pitiful attempts to 'score' a girl.  
  
Short skirts and dresses riding dangerously high, skimpy revealing tops sliding smoothly down. Bouncers looking tough in there little corner. Waitresses gliding in and out of crowds with much practiced ease.  
  
Everything moving in slow motion, everything passing in a fast blurs. But not for one girl.  
  
"Two dry beers and a bottle of tequila," Serena ordered the bartender as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"Anything exciting going on there?" The bartender asked as he placed the beers down on her tray.  
  
Serena shook her head and wiped her sweaty forehead with her hand, "Nearly scored a lap dance but Ann that bitch got in the way,"  
  
He placed the bottle of tequila along with some salt and a piece of lemon on her tray and stopped to look at the waitress in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Ricky,"  
  
Serena had walked at the Dance club down town at what mothers called, 'the bad side of tow'. The Dance was a pipping hot place and when she had wondered in there a year and a half ago she was immediately hired.  
  
It wasn't the easiest job especially with the grabby drunk customers and she normally left with a pounding headache with the level of noise but the money was a lot and it was quick cash for a couple of hours. A lap dance raked in at least $200 and tips weren't so bad.  
  
Her friends wasn't really impressed at first but then seeing Serena still hold her own in the morning for classes improved there sight. Now Raye worked there but the nights Serena had off.  
  
"Better get cracking then. So many willing drunks, so little alcohol," Ricky teased.  
  
She gathered her tray and straightened herself out before giving Ricky one last smile before heading back into the thong of people.  
  
Seiya watched with growing interest as he watched his girlfriend ease in and out of groups and clusters of people.  
  
He had been pissed as hell when he saw her flirting with the bartender but that was over an hour ago and the place had been hopping since then.  
  
It looked like she was taking a break maybe now was his time to move. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her tense up before quickly turning to face him.  
  
"Seiya! You gave me a fright!"  
  
He grinned and leaned in for a kiss but she turned her cheek at the last minute. His lips coming to contact with her check.  
  
His eyes were puzzled as he pulled away and reached out to touch her and she stepped away slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," She said almost too quickly.  
  
"Serena, I know you better than this,"  
  
She almost looked annoyed at him before looking around at anywhere but him.  
  
"Serena,"  
  
"I'm just really tired ok? My feet are killing me and I shouldn't even be working today. I had to fill in for Raye and I have to catch up on my lectures. University life is so not glitz and glamour,"  
  
"There's more to it then just that. Is it your time of the month or something?"  
  
He didn't see the hand that slapped his face but he could feel the tingles tingle in that place and could see the shock on her face as well as the anger.  
  
"Why do guys think that everything is related to PMS? Honestly! I don't need this crap," Serena said hotly.  
  
Seiya looked flabbergasted and reached for her hand which was a big mistake which he quickly found out.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't you know that I know that you have been following me around?" Serena snorted, "You don't own me,"  
  
He immediately backed off but without one last try, "Serena. I only care for you. I'm your boyfriend and I love you,"  
  
"Don't say it! Don't you dare fucking say another word!"  
  
Seiya panicked as tears formed at her eyes and she trembled as she took steps further away from him.  
  
Serena felt his eyes bore into hers and she shuddered and skidded back further away from him. Slipping away from him.  
  
"Serena," He whispered.  
  
And she turned heed and fled. She was lost amongst all the other bodies and Seiya didn't have the strength to follow her.  
  
"Hay baby," Anne breathed rubbing herself against him.  
  
He turned to her and let her consume him.  
  
~~  
  
Shock! Horror! What the hell is Seiya doing to poor Serena! Do we even care? As long as Serena and Darien get together we don't really.  
  
But continue reading and reviewing cause it's only warming up! 


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Covers  
  
Thanks again for the many reviews. I don't like Seiya very much either but who knows maybe Serena does? *Cough* *Cough* I dearly hope not.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serena closed her bed room door softly. It was late and everyone was sound asleep. Everyone but her it seemed.  
  
When she had left Seiya at the Dance Club she had worked quietly and did her job normally. Turning down any offers that she would have normally picked up and scored her a bigger tip. She escaped the club as soon as she was let off.  
  
For awhile she had wondered the empty streets - not the safest thing to do. But her mind was restless and her feet itched to walk some where.  
  
It was only half surprising that she ended up at Darien's complex. She did have his key after all. She could easily just snuggle into bed with him and forget about Seiya all together.  
  
Serena looked down at her scarcely clad form and the glass doors. She had stood in the nights cold for what seemed like eternity. Half wishing that Darien could sense her and come down for her and half wishing that she could get her feet to move away.  
  
The wind picked up and her tiny arms folded around her. Trying to give warmth to her shivering body.  
  
She left.  
  
The apartment door creaked open just after 5 in the morning. Letting in a slim figure pass through before tip toeing to her room.  
  
Serena quickly undressed and in her naked form slipped into her bed. The sun would rise in an hour and it would mark another day for the world. Dawn brings the end of one day and the beginning of another.  
  
She could either let go of Seiya or hang onto him. With every new day you made choices.  
  
Seiya. What had made her blow up at him? He was just being the boyfriend that he had every right to be. Darien often checked up on her when she worked and it never bothered her before.  
  
So the first time Seiya does it, it freaks her out?  
  
"I could love Seiya, I really could,"  
  
But then she would have to let go of another guy that she held close in her heart.  
  
"I could love Darien just as much if not more than I could ever love Seiya,"  
  
But then she would have the complications and having Seiya as her boyfriend was complication free and with Darien. It was like a never ending ball of mixed up complications.  
  
Serena buried her head in her pillow. Not willing to find out the truth. Not willing to allow her self to see the truth.  
  
Professor Shields could make her feel so hot, so alive.  
  
Seiya Starlight could make her feel so naive and dry.  
  
The biggest secret she ever had to keep hiding from Seiya was that he never made her wet. He never made her cum.  
  
When ever things started to heat up between the pair she was as dry as a desert and she had to close her eyes and picture someone else. Someone who was taller, darker and handsomer.  
  
She had to imagine it was Darien kissing her, touching her, teasing her. It was Darien who made her wet as a waterfall and cum crying his name.  
  
Just when she reached her brink she would open her eyes and bit down hard on her tongue willing herself to swallow up Darien's name.  
  
It was Seiya's name that he heard when Serena came. But not the one she thought about.  
  
It was a secret she kept to herself. Ashamed that her own boyfriend couldn't make her wet and yet Darien could without even looking at her.  
  
She gasped as she felt the familiar wetness pool around her legs. Her body temperature rising making her feel hot.  
  
A picture of a man floating just above her. He was smiling down at her, almost daring her to do the nasty deed.  
  
Her fingers had a mind of there own and nimbly slithered down her naked body. Her body arching upwards as they finally came in contact with her throbbing clit.  
  
She didn't notices or care that the covers slid over her, half covering her and half sprayed on the floor.  
  
Her breathing became shallower and the fingers that darted between her folds where not her own dainty fingers any more.  
  
One hand reached up to cup one of her breasts. Her nipples hardened and she arched her back again. Moaning and pleading.  
  
His hands were demanding. Yet gentle. One hand that cupped her was teasing her, trying to mould it to fit his hand. The other hand was demanding, plunging in and out ruthlessly.  
  
One finger than two now three. Serena panted hard as she felt sweat trickling down her head and her back.  
  
Faster, harder, rougher. Make her forget.  
  
The air was crinkling with built up passion and yet they kept on moving. Joint together. Pushing each other.  
  
Serena was powerless as she felt herself veer on the edge.  
  
His hands stroked her sensitive jewel making her gasp and writhe around in her bed and she fell.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
Her heart was pounding and her chest rising up and down faster before slowing down. Her head was spinning and she felt free.  
  
Serena breathed in deeply and removed her soaked juiced hand. He smiled down at her and together they closed there eyes and rested.  
  
The moon set and the sun was rising.  
  
**  
  
Seiya waked up curled around a red-brunette. Her slender limbs entwined with his, spooning each other perfectly. He opened his eyes lazily. Yawing as he rubbed one eye awake and then his hazed filled brain automatically panicked and he nearly fell out of the bed before he realised what had happened.  
  
After his so-called 'girlfriend' had left him at the Club he had followed Anne to the Bar where he drowned countless beers before they had started kissing and groping each other.  
  
It was a big blur from the moment he left the bar till the moment he arrived in the room he was in now.  
  
He remembered faint little details like Anne going down on him and the sloppy kisses he had tried to give.  
  
But right now he had a massive headache pounding on his forehead and Anne wasn't helping any. Well apart from last night. but that was different.  
  
He shifted slightly and looked down at his chest in disgust where a faint line of saliva still remained.  
  
Anne moved slightly and cracked one eye lid open and smiled inwardly. She had achieved her goal and she was pleased though she didn't know what Serena always gloated about.  
  
Every since she had started her nearly 4 months before Serena and her didn't hit it off. Then there was this consent rivalry between the two. Then the blonde slut always gloated about having the most amazing lover in bed. And Anne had made a bet with herself to get her digs in.  
  
She had managed to claw her way into her long time rival -Serena and fuck her boyfriend brains out.  
  
"Morning lover," Anne greeted with a lazy smile.  
  
She stretched so the covers didn't hide anything and Seiya felt his eyes poop out of his head.  
  
"I.I have a girlfriend," Seiya finally muttered wrestling his eyes away.  
  
"I know," Anne purred.  
  
"I shouldn't have done this. I can't do this,"  
  
"Who would know? Plus you enjoyed it," Anne urged her hand trailing down his chest.  
  
Seiya desperately tried to find away out of his fog filled his brain. All he could feel was her hand dipping lower and all he could think about was Anne.  
  
It had been such a long time since Serena had given him any and Anne was more than willing to help him out. Plus he was a full red neck male. With a beautiful naked girl lying beside him.  
  
"I think somebody wants to play and I am up for the game,"  
  
Seiya muffled a moan when she finally reached her destination. Her hand toying with him.  
  
He didn't need to think any more. He pounced on her and held her arms above her head.  
  
Rough- they could do rough.  
  
His eyes raked hers and she almost squirmed under his gaze. His head dipped lower and his teeth captured her nipple.  
  
Seiya didn't wait. He pushed into her and pounded her into the mattress.  
  
His teeth bitting in her perk nipple making her gasp. Her nails scratching his back, drawing blood.  
  
Thrust matched with every thrust. Hips bucking against each other. Skin on skin.  
  
Seiya was relentless on his quest of forgetting. Forgetting his troubles, his pounding headache and his girlfriend. It was all about fucking each other into oblivion and forgetting.  
  
The sun was high over there heads.  
  
**  
  
Darien let the last paper fall and he sighed in his chair relaxed. Three empty mugs surrounded his table and his fingers were cramped from holding that dreaded red pen.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered his day. His pathetic, normal average life that he almost forgot existed.  
  
His hand reached over to the other side of his bed which he found empty and cold like he found it every other time he woken up that night.  
  
It was a bad habit that normally assured him but now only brought emptiness. A feeling he was too familiar with and didn't want to remember.  
  
Being raised in an orphanage wasn't the most amazing experience that he had enjoyed. In fact he felt often lonely and unloved. Knowing that you had a large trust fund at the age of 8 didn't mean much back then either.  
  
He almost didn't want to get up out of bed when he realised what day it was. Tuesday. His most dreaded day.  
  
The day when he had no classes with his student lover and no chance of seeing her as today was her day off and she normally spent that time with her jerk faced boyfriend or with her friends.  
  
It was the one day which he could not deny her if only to find some release.  
  
He managed to get to University some how and was immediately swamped by students and lectures. Papers waiting to be marked and pathetic excuses from errant students.  
  
He had finally managed to find away to get to his office where a huge pile of papers waited patiently to be marked.  
  
So there he sat for nearly 3 hours with 3 mugs of coffee to keep him doing and he was finally done.  
  
Darien cracked his knuckles to get come tension out of his fingers and stood up to shake off any weary bits.  
  
He gathered his mugs and smiled when he saw the first one he picked up.  
  
It was a bunny mug with pink fur and a cute face rabbit's face. Serena's first present to him. He didn't really know why Serena was addicted to rabbits but whatever made her happy was alright by him.  
  
He reached over to pick his second mug up and grinned again. The mug had a single red rose. His favourite flower. The last mug had crescent moons and roses. And at the bottom of the mug was a picture of her smiling face.  
  
He loved that mug the best. He tended to drink the coffee more quickly but it was worth it to see her face when the mug was empty.  
  
Darien shook his head to break any stray thoughts wondering about his head.  
  
The mugs were placed on the sink and then he turned back to gather his stuff and did a double take.  
  
"Beryl. What are you doing here?" Darien managed to croak out.  
  
She smiled seductively and moved closer to Darien. Her hips swinging widely, her eyes on predatory mood.  
  
"What? Cant I come and visit my boyfriend any more?"  
  
Darien barely managed to hide his cringe, "You know you can't come here. You know I could get fired if someone found out that I am fucking someone in my office in broad daylight,"  
  
"You didn't care about that before,"  
  
"Well I care now. Beryl I. I can't do this,"  
  
She was inches away from him and he could almost feel her breath of him.  
  
Her hand came up and stroked his well defined check. His head turned slightly away from her touch and she frowned.  
  
What was up with him? He always needed coaxing for him to come out and play now a day. Sometimes he would even push her away and Beryl was beginning to think that it was almost not worth it. Almost.  
  
"What is wrong with you Darien? I can't come up to you in your apartment; I can't come to your work?" Beryl demanded stepping back.  
  
"Don't think that I don't want this, I do. But I could get in major shit if someone found out that shit went down in here,"  
  
"Don't give me that bull Darien,"  
  
"What do you want me to do Beryl? Sweep you in my arms and fuck your brains out?"  
  
Beryl grinned and eyed Darien, "That would be a start,"  
  
Then her lips came swooping down on his before he could make a come back. Her hands were tearing up his clothes and he was lost for a minute.  
  
Neither responding nor pushing her away and she took that as a sign to continue.  
  
For Pete's sake. She was horny and she needed some release. And by god she wasn't going to go before she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was Darien and Beryl always got she wanted in the end.  
  
He finally managed to tear his mouth away from hers and gently pushed her back. His head turned and his eyes down cast.  
  
Why did he feel like any time that he was with Beryl it felt like he was cheating on Serena? Like his gut was twisting into nots and his heart hurt. All he wanted to do was run away with his tail between his legs and return to Serena.  
  
He remembered the time when he screwed Beryl 6 ways to China but not any more. It was more on Beryl's effort then on his.  
  
There was also no doubt that Beryl was cheating on him. But Darien also had no doubts that it was him that really gave her a kick.  
  
"You should go,"  
  
Beryl glared daggers at Darien and if looks could kill he would be a bloody mess on the floor.  
  
"You are not what I expected Darien. Not from you."  
  
Darien couldn't bear to raise his eyes from the safety of his office floor.  
  
"Things change, people change,"  
  
He heard a loud sniff and he looked up and was shocked to find unshed tears pooling around her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Is it over then? Are we breaking up?"  
  
He had never thought of it that way. As he thought it over he started to think that maybe it was for the best. He couldn't go on being with Beryl when all he could think about was Serena.  
  
"Yes, maybe I think it is,"  
  
The hand that slapped him came quick and fast. But it was the gentle kiss that she placed on his check that really surprised him.  
  
"You know where I am if you ever need me," Beryl purred in his ear for the last time and grabbed his pants before exiting his office.  
  
Darien breathed in a sigh of relief and adjusted himself. An invisible force had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
If only all break up were like this.  
  
He picked up his scattered papers and slung his jacket around his shoulders. He opened the door that Beryl had only moments ago left from and with a determined eye he walked out.  
  
The sun was just setting and the moon was rising.  
  
~~  
  
Hay does any one know it its Anne or Ann? Which sounds better? Cheers dudes and ill update quick if u help me out with some ideas to give this story some plot. 


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Covers  
  
I can't make Serena dump Seiya's cheating arse because that would make Serena a hypocrite because she cheated on him right from the beginning.  
  
So unfortunately Ann will again pop up and Beryl will enter the screen again but not right now.  
  
Oh lots of Seiya bashing so don't read if you actually like him.  
  
Flash back time! Might answer some of your questions to.  
  
Anne is also here by renamed Ann.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Raye shared a troubled look with Mina and Lita as they awkwardly hovered around Serena. Who was hunched over the table, her milkshake placed in her hand but not a sip had been taken.  
  
She had been like that for nearly half and hour and didn't show any signs of snapping out of her broken down trance.  
  
"This is stupid! Can you please tell me why you are all mopey? It's not like you broke off with Seiya. All you did was get into a pathetic squabble," Raye burst.  
  
She gave her friends a so-what shrug as they glared daggers in her direction and a tight frown was placed across the fiery tempered woman.  
  
The three girls raised there eyebrows in surprise as Serena's head lifted up and her normally crystal eyes landed on them.  
  
Her eyes were devoid of any emotion and left a cold chill sweep through them. It made them want to run away, want to huddle the girl in their arms and bring back colour to her pale cheeks.  
  
"I have been thinking," Serena began slowly.  
  
They nodded their encouragement just like Serena thought they would. It didn't lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe. I should break things off," Her voice dipped low.  
  
"Break things off?" Lita urged softly.  
  
The blonde nodded her head, "With Darien," She answered in almost a whisper that they had to strain to hear.  
  
Each girl took on a different stance as they tried to comprehend the information presented to them.  
  
Lita shook her head in sympathy. She had never been truly in love before but she knew love when she saw it and when she looked at Serena and Darien she saw love just shinning through. They may never admit to themselves that they needed each other but she could see how much they depended on each other. She was there when she saw the painful episode when they had tried to distance one another. It lasted for about 2 weeks before they caved in. Lita looked on in sympathy. There was nothing she could do but to back up any decision that Serena might make.  
  
"What?" Mina gurgled.  
  
Raye saw how Serena was conflicted on the inside. Her eyes held no hold, offered no warmth. Bugger that basted Seiya! He was the reason that she was even in this state. With any other boy, had a relationship been this hard she would have broken things off and enjoyed her 'single' time. Of course that meant snuggling in Darien's bed every night. She had to admit that she had her doubts about Darien and Serena being together. Of course there was that whole issue on crushing on him back in high school when all he had been back then was their teacher. But Serena knew the trouble Darien was bringing her into and she went willing and didn't look back. Raye had to admire her for that. Raye listened with interest as Serena begun to explain herself. She started off slowly.  
  
Serena looked up at her friends uncertain that they would listen to all she had to say and still be her friends. But she trusted them and she put her faith and heart out to them. She drew in a deep breath. "I started my relationship with Mr Shields with my eyes wide opened. Or that's what I thought."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Seventeen year old Serena laughed with her friends like any other day. Her head was tossed back as she laughed at one of her quieter friends Amy made a witty remark.  
  
"Oh! Stop! Stop!" Serena gasped out in between fits of giggles. "My stomach can't take any more of this," She protested as Raye quirked up.  
  
She landed on the floor as her giggles mounted; she dragged her friends with her.  
  
They didn't care that they were drawing curious glances or that some were completely scared witless but for most it was a just part of school's rich tapestry.  
  
It was then when she first saw him. Her breath caught and her stomach did a frenzy flip flop. She scrambled onto her seat and tried to smooth her silky strands. It was then that she knew.  
  
Mr Shields had entered the room and along with it every girl's heart stopped and the boys looked on with admiration.  
  
Serena felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and a face nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Hey Serena," the voice breathed.  
  
She turned slightly in her seat and she let out the breath she didn't know was holding in. "Hey Chris," She greeted her boyfriend.  
  
He kissed her on her neck and was working up to her face when Mr Shields spoke for the first time and Serena melted in her seat right there.  
  
"Alright, everybody get to your seats-"He waited till everyone was seated and not so fidgety. "I'm Mr Shields but I prefer it if you all called me Darien though only in our classroom. Seems I can get into a heap load of shit if I let you use my first name. I think that you can all guess that I'm here because I'm your new English teacher,"  
  
From that day onwards Darien was the youngest teacher at Brick Wood High and the most popular.  
  
He was on everyone's desired list and he cut the top 5 in Serena's chart. He was hot, handsome, mysterious, funny and a great teacher.  
  
In no time he had students trusting him and teachers eating out of the palm of his hand. And of course Serena played all the tricks in her book to get his attention.  
  
She had no shame in showing him a bit of leg or a bit more skin then necessary. To her having even a minute of Darien's time was enough, for it was nothing but a fairy tale for her to even begin imagining herself to where she was with him now.  
  
But a girl could dream could she not?  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
"Then there was the chase and our bump and grind in the class room,"  
  
*Flash back*  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of the period and the end of the day. But for many it was just hard to just tare them away from there seats as Darien had weaved a magic spell on them.  
  
Who knew that Shakespeare could be so fascinating? Who knew that listening to Darien ramble on about Shakespeare was so fascinating?  
  
Darien's voice called out quick and clear before the mad rush would start to get home first. "Serena! Can you stay behind for a minute?"  
  
Serena felt her cheeks burn up and nodded dumbly as everyone else continued packing up and then making a fast exit. Something that Serena wished she could just do.  
  
When no one else was in the room Darien stalked towards seeing as she was rooted to her spot.  
  
"Ms. Starr?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena shuddered slightly as she heard his silky voice run over her name and Darien watched half amused as she turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Serena," Her voice squeaked out.  
  
She mentally bashed herself as she listened to how breathy her voice was. It wasn't like she couldn't speak to hot guys. For gods sake she had dated half the male population at her school.  
  
"Serena, I've been worried lately about your behaviour in class. It seems that you zone out most the time-"Darien trailed off. "Though Ms Haruna tells me that's just one of your lovely traits,"  
  
Serena blushed a deeper shade of pink and twisted her hands nervously. "You're just lucky I don't fall asleep on you," She joked.  
  
Darien smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Please tell me what I can do to make your lessons more.enjoyable. It seems to me that you want my attention and then freeze out,"  
  
Serena said and thought to herself, 'If you only knew'  
  
His eyes suddenly zoomed to her mouth where her tongue wetted her lips and he mentally groaned and indiscreetly pinched himself.  
  
She gasped suddenly as his eyes darkened to dark- almost black orbs. His eyes projecting his lust.  
  
She reacted immediately and changed her stance so her shirt rose up revealing some skin and her skirt clinged to her legs just like she wanted to.  
  
Serena didn't know when she changed. She normally was every faithful to her current boyfriend but no one else had got her so excited, so hot before.  
  
He could make her feel things he shouldn't. She did things to him that she shouldn't know how to.  
  
So when Serena saw how close she was to Darien and how much she could feel his body heat travel through and warm her own bones she didn't expect him to draw back.  
  
She didn't expect the curses that he muttered under his breath and his hand that ran through his head. A sure sign that he was troubled. So she was even more surprised when his lips finally crushed down on hers.  
  
His arm snaked around her petite frame and her arms travelled around him to keep their bodies joined together.  
  
Her body reacted almost immediately and she was kissing him back with equal fever and heat. His mouth bruising and demanding against her tender sweet lips.  
  
Her eyes flew open as she felt his excitement press against her stomach and she wrapped her never ending long legs around him and grinded against his pelvis. Making him moan and squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
It took all Darien's will power to not zip down and take her right there. Ravish the minx who was all wrapped around him. Her scent making him dizzy with delight. Her presence just making him feels alive.  
  
A sudden gasp echoed in the deserted classroom as Darien fondled with her breast, his mouth attacking her neck and every sense of right and wrong floated out the window.  
  
They sunk to the floor somehow. Maybe it was because Serena could no longer hold herself up on her own two feet or maybe because it would give them better access to each other.  
  
Whatever the reason they didn't expect to be half naked rolling in between desks on the classroom floor.  
  
Darien gave Serena another hard demanding kiss and tweaked her nipple before gasping out, "Is this what you wanted?"  
  
At first her brain couldn't bring itself to piece together his words together- to full of mush and over work of senses. Then her eyes widened and she pushed herself off Darien. Both immediately regretting the loss of warmth.  
  
"I'm not a whore Darien,"  
  
Darien watched her with even eyes as she tried to cover herself up to his twinge of regret. "No, but this is what you wanted? Wanted to make me notice you. Wanted me to.do what?"  
  
Her eyes filled up with pent up tears and her cheeks burned with embarrassment and the thought of going down and dirty with her teacher just minutes before.  
  
He cursed himself when he saw her tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes and it took every strength of him not to forget all about reason and take her there and then.  
  
"I don't want to be your student. I want to be more,"  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
"We started a very dangerous relationship. During the daytime I would pretend that everything was all right between me and Chris but in between classes and every spare minute I had. I spent with Darien. Then there was the annual spring carnival."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Carnivals, fetes, they were all the same. The noise was always the same. Little kids dragging and pleading with there parents to let them ride one more ride. Junk food of every sort littered on the ground.  
  
Fairy Floss being shared around, tickets being sold, happy couples lost in their own world. Screams coming from the haunted house and shrills of delight coming from the Sizzler.  
  
It was Brick Woods Annual Spring carnival. The biggest funniest thing, that even the nerds could come and enjoy.  
  
Everyone was in the highest spirits especially the happy blonde whose grin was so big you would have thought it was stuck that way.  
  
"You've been really happy all tonight Serena," Chris said as his arm tightened around her shoulders.  
  
She fought the urge to shrug his arm off but let it settle there. Darien promised he would make an appearance at the carnival and promised her a ride in the Ferris wheel.  
  
"I'm just really happy that it's a beautiful night and I'm here with you,"  
  
Raye made gagging noises behind their backs and Amy giggled as she picked on her fairy floss.  
  
Chris didn't mind as he leaned in close and kissed his girlfriend tenderly.  
  
'Nothing like Darien's kisses' Serena said to herself wistfully. 'No one could ever compare to Darien's kisses,'  
  
Raye noticed with amusement as Serena checked her watch for the hundredth time tonight and then shot a panicked look at her. Raye glanced at her own watch and saw how close it was to Serena's and Darien's reunion.  
  
"Ah, Chris! Come on you promised me a ride on the. ah bumper cars!" Raye said tugging on his arm.  
  
The bumper cars were the furthest away from the Ferris wheel.  
  
"I did?" Chris asked with a slight frown.  
  
Serena shot a worried look at Amy and she hastily added, "Yes you did, I was right there when you promised,"  
  
"Oh alright," Chris gave in.  
  
They started to move but Serena stood rock to the floor. "I'm going to pass on this you guys. Um, I told Molly that I would meet up with her,"  
  
"I can't leave you alone,"  
  
"Yes you can, I'm a strong girl plus in a crowd like this nobody can try something without drawing attention to them selves,"  
  
After a few more minutes of disagreement they finally decided to go there separate ways. Amy would also go with Serena.  
  
When Chris as out of sight the blonde took off quickly to the Ferris wheel with Amy lagging behind.  
  
When the blue head finally got to the place she couldn't see Serena or Darien any where until she catched Serena lining up in the line holding Darien's hand.  
  
A cocky move but Amy could see the tenderness that they held each other in and smiled as Serena whipped out her hat and tucked in her hair- like that would disguise them.  
  
Amy watched the pair for awhile and then pulled a long face when they started making out like there was no tomorrow. It was her que to stop looking and wander off.  
  
Serena didn't notice that Amy left but she did notice Darien's lips on hers. His kisses wiping out the kisses she shared with her boyfriend.  
  
They finally managed to get in a carriage and they were on their way. They stopped at the top and admired the sun set. His arm wrapped firmly against her waist. Her head snuggled up on his shoulder.  
  
This is where they could spend the rest of there days with. Just holding each other in their arms.  
  
"Now take off your ridicules hat,"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"For my entire senior year I was happy. When Chris broke up with me it was the best thing he could have done for me and for that one year. I didn't have to worry about sneaking around and cheating on Chris. All I had was Darien and he was all I ever needed"  
  
"I remember that year. You were always happy and cheerful. I remembering just smiling 24/7 because you were smiling 24/7," Raye put in wistfully.  
  
Serena nodded sadly, "Yeah, but than came graduation and I thought that I wouldn't ever see him again,"  
  
"But you did," Lita said.  
  
"I did. We parted as friends and I parted as a virgin,"  
  
"You were a virgin! After all that time?" Mina screeched mortified.  
  
Raye slapped a hand across Mina's mouth to quieten her down, "Darien wanted her to lose her virginity to someone special and no matter how Serena tried to seduce him he wouldn't budge,"  
  
"Its hard now a days to find a guy with morals like that but I'm glad we waited because my first time was amazing," Serena assured Mina.  
  
Lita shot Mina an annoyed look before turning to face Serena again. "Continue with the story,"  
  
"Ok. We didn't know that we would ever see each other again but I knew that some thing was special about him. When I started university I thought I was staring a new leaf. Instead I got the shock of my life,"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Nineteen year old Serena entered the lecture hall with a determined stride. She had been on campus for nearly a week and classes had only started a day ago and already she was settling in.  
  
She was extremely happy that Raye had been accepted at the same Uni. A familiar face was always a good sign. She was happy that Amy got into a medical school. She could reach her dreams.  
  
"Hey! Meatball head! Over here," A voice called her over.  
  
Serena scanned the crowed with a tight frown until her eyes settled on the smirking raven head. Waving her over.  
  
The blonde plonked herself onto the seat beside Raye and hit her friend good naturally, "Don't call me that,"  
  
Raye shrugged and smiled, "So how is university life treating you Sere?"  
  
"Its only been the second day!"  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten lost like a million times too,"  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and a middle aged man worked his way to the front desk. Nothing was amazing about him. Just like every other professor that Serena had encountered.  
  
"I'm Professor Newton and this is your English 101 class-"He broke off abruptly when the doors opened again revealing a much younger handsome man. With black jet hair.  
  
"And this is my assistant Darien Shields. We will be your teachers for the next so many years. So buckle down kids because this is only the begging,"  
  
Serena gasped as she heard Darien's name out loud and her heart beat raced just a little faster. Ok a lot faster. So fast she wondered if any one else could hear it beat against her ribs.  
  
Raye shot Serena a meaningful look and glanced back at Darien who was making himself comfortable.  
  
"Breathe Serena,"  
  
She stood up suddenly and raced down the stairs and hurried out of the lecture hall.  
  
Darien gazed at the door at the blonde's fast retreat. She looked so much like Serena. He thought to himself before he mentally punched himself.  
  
He had come here to forget about his one time blonde lover not to imagine everyone else was her.  
  
Professor Newton nudged Darien slightly, gaining his attention and then went on talking about the curriculum.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Serena couldn't hide all the time, I was planning on doing something drastic than Serena has a klutz attack and Darien is right there catching her," said Raye.  
  
"At high school I hated the feeling of sneaking around, I felt like a rotten rat and I hated lying to everyone. But what Darien could make me feel.. I think it was worth everything,"  
  
"So, if you had to do it all over again would you do it the same?" Lita piped up.  
  
Serena looked thoughtful for a second going over every second she had with Darien. "Apart from all the lying, I wouldn't swap my time with Darien for anything. I would have done everything all over again,"  
  
"Not even a year's supply of chocolate?" Mina teased.  
  
"Not even a million years supply of chocolate.. Ok maybe not,"  
  
The 4 laughed and Serena felt happy that she could just laugh if only for a couple of minutes.  
  
"But right now? I'm sick of all the lying and sneaking around. It's driving me insane. And I still have Seiya to deal with,"  
  
~~  
  
Cliff hanger! In the smallest sense.  
  
What advice will her friends give her? Who will Serena choose and what will she do? Find out next time - next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Under the Covers  
  
All I can say is that I'm really, really sorry about the very, very late update and I promise because I haven't updated for such a long time I will make this chapter like very long. Almost like 2 chapters in one.  
  
Sorry!  
  
And I just read my story over again and I can't believe at all the spelling mistakes I have made! Gosh no wonder I suck at English.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The evening had been a grand and magical. Good restrantant, delicious food that went straight to the thighs, decent movie which had plenty of laughs and then the climax of the night. The sex.  
  
Seiya groaned as he moved his mouth along her slender neck. He had to hand it to her, she sure knew a few tricks that even Ann could compete against, yet it felt to him that something was lacking.  
  
Serena moaned into his ear as his hands worked his way under her tank top and started to message her flesh. She got to bow down to him. He had really picked up his game since the last time she had fallen into bed with him.  
  
A couple of weeks ago he would have been over joyed at the mere thought of getting Serena to give him some. But now as he kissed along her collar bone and his hands quickly ridding her of her top- it didn't allure him any more.  
  
Expert hands quickly reached down to unbuckle his belt and swiftly tugged down his pants till they lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
She covered the shock in her eyes as she only saw that he was only half up as it pressed against her. Last time they had only fooled she had got him excited only a few minutes into the game.  
  
Seiya let out a tiny eep as Serena firmly grasped his member, then with a harsh quick movement got rid of his boxers that were covering himself up. The roughness in her handling was surprising yet Seiya found himself getting turned on.  
  
The sheets crinkled as Serena expertly flipped Seiya over and then take of her own top before going down. His eyes shot opened as her lips descended on him. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt him grow harder beneath her touch.  
  
A delicate pink tongue darted out and licked up the pre cum that was forming at his tip. He shuddered under the ministration.  
  
Hands curled up in her blond mane keeping her there and urging her on. She placed one hand on his thigh and the other on his now fully erect penis. She started rubbing him with her hand and she felt him try and buck up to her.  
  
A single strangled moan echoed around the room as her lips and mouth replaced her hand as she continued to suck him dry.  
  
He resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth in order not to choke her but his legs quivered and she had to place her other free hand on his other leg.  
  
Her wet mouth enloped him as far as she could and she began to suck with all her worth. Her nails digging into his soft skin. Her eyes closed as she used all her energy to pleasure him more.  
  
Her tongue licked and her teeth bite into him as he neared his edge.  
  
"Serena!" He gasped out as the first shudderings of his climax come on.  
  
She didn't stop her pace but became more harder and harsher as he neared.  
  
"Agh!" he cried out as he emptied himself out.  
  
Serena eagerly drank it all down. The slightly salty taste of his cum filling her mouth and leaking out the corners of her mouth.  
  
She didn't stop till he had finished emptying his wad and then she slithered back up to him. His eyes closed in bliss.  
  
He opened his eyes and reached for her. Pulling her face close enough for him to lick up the mess left at the sides of her mouth and chin.  
  
Serena collapsed against him and he held her tightly. To spent to do anything else. She watched as his eyes drifted close and he fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
She watched him sleep for a few minutes making certain that he was asleep then quietly she slipped out of his embrace and put her top back on and walking silently to the door.  
  
She looked back at the slumbering form of her boyfriend and closed the door behind her.  
  
**  
  
She groaned in satisfaction as he pounded into her harder and harder. His thrusts deep and wild. Her nails clawed at his back, scraping over his shoulders.  
  
His eyes darkened by the night and the pure animal lust as he drove in deeper and deeper.  
  
His mouth was unrelenting as he plundered her mouth and his hands bruising messaging her breasts. His body smothering hers as he took her over and over again.  
  
He could feel her quickly approaching her edge and he intended to make her to continue to fall.  
  
"Darien!" She gasped out her whole body rocked at the force of her climax.  
  
He didn't stop as she exploded all around him. Her muscles tightening around him that almost made him give in but he just pushed harder.  
  
He thrusted in more till she quickly reached her second orgasm that shook her body so hard that she was winded.  
  
She lay limp under him for a few seconds but then realised that he was no where close. His eyes widened when she started thrusting up to him almost as much force he was inflicting on her.  
  
His mouth plundered hers as he bite hard on her lip. A small amount of blood trickling out. Serena winced at the slight cut.  
  
Seeing the blood on her lip drove him insane. His hips bucking wildly against hers. Her tongue darted out to lick up the blood but he was faster.  
  
Holding her tongue between his teeth and then releasing her and dipping his head so he could lick up her blood.  
  
She shuddered as she saw her blood on his lips. Then with just as much force as he was inflicting down below he plundered the cut that he made. Sucking her lip and her blood and becoming even more animalistic.  
  
He was almost unforgiving as he slammed down hard into her as he felt himself approaching. Serena gasped as she felt herself coming closer as well.  
  
Almost in the same second the came together. Darien's grunt as he climaxed in her the only sound in the lifeless room.  
  
As soon as he was sure that he had finished emptying his seed into her he rolled over onto his bed not giving her the chance to catch her breath after the harsh climax.  
  
"I can smell him on you," His voice drawled out disturbing the quiet.  
  
Serena turned on her side to face him but he wasn't facing her.  
  
"I can taste him in your mouth, I can feel him through you skin. You went down on him didn't you? But he didn't return the favour so you came over here like a bitch in heat and fucked me instead,"  
  
Serena shivered at the tone of his voice. No anger or resentment just hollow and dead. "He's my boyfriend,"  
  
"And I'm you sex toy," Darien supplied for her.  
  
"No, YOU treat ME like I'm the sex toy. Professor Shields," Serena spat out suddenly angry at him.  
  
She rolled over the other side of the bed and bent down to retrieve her clothes that were scattered all over the floor.  
  
She groaned in frustration when she couldn't find her panties.. Again. It didn't matter let Darien keep her panties - something to remember her by.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes looked on with confusion when she took out her keys. The keys that Darien gave her that granted her free access to his apartment.  
  
"It's over Darien. I can't do this any more. I have feelings for Seiya and I think he may be the one," Serena said in a low remorseful tone.  
  
Darien looked at his lover with a steady gaze but his heart was beating a million times a minute. A life without Serena was not something he had ever really considered. He knew that one day in the distant future that they would have to part ways but not so soon- not like this.  
  
"I'm going to ask to change classes to Professor Spicers. It's the only class that doesn't conflict with my time table any way," Serena continued on.  
  
He froze, "Hang on. You have been thinking about this before?"  
  
Serena looked away from his gaze and nodded her head. "Yes,"  
  
"Do you really want this to end this way?"  
  
"I don't see any other option. We fucked, we had our fun and now I'm ending this affair and staying faithful to my boyfriend,"  
  
"Do you really want him knowing that he can never make you feel like I can," Darien breathed down her neck.  
  
She jumped as she didn't see him creep on her. She backed away from him, staying out of his grasp. "I will take the risk,"  
  
"The sex only mild and sweetly tangy on rare occasions," He taunted.  
  
She refused to answer.  
  
"What are you going to do when he doesn't satisfy you enough and you're all hot and horny? Who are you going to fuck as a substitute?"  
  
"It's called masturbation, Darien," Serena said somewhat hotly though her voice was wavering.  
  
Serena could almost feel his smile even though she wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"Start getting your dildo out, it's gonna have a long run,"  
  
Serena's head snapped up as she looked furiously at him. Her face flushed from the earlier activities and the range of topic now.  
  
Darien instantly knew that he had gone to far, maybe to far as to push Serena away rather than coax her back. Back towards him and their bed they shared together.  
  
"Goodbye Darien," Serena said briskly. Throwing the keys in his direction then as she moved to walk out of his bedroom forever he was in front of her. His strong hands holding her arms together as he looked furiously down at her.  
  
"You are not going any where," He growled out.  
  
"Just watch me,"  
  
She tried moving her arms but his grip was too tight. Though he wasn't hurting her she couldn't dispatch herself from him.  
  
"I need you Serena, I need you here with me," Darien pleaded, cringing inwardly at the sappiness of his words.  
  
Crystal blue eyes scanned his on sorrowful cobalt blue eyes and she was lost. His eyes offered her everything she ever wanted to know, everything she had needed to know.  
  
Her head tilted towards his and her lips gently brushed across his lips. He took the invitation and automatically deepened the kiss making them both moan.  
  
It was then did Serena realise that Darien was stark naked in the middle of his bedroom with only Serena's own body as his shield. She enjoyed the knowledge.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Darien finally asked in between kisses.  
  
Her eyes pointed down and he smiled along with her.  
  
"You don't just smile at it you know," Darien prompted.  
  
"Nuh, don't even think about make up sex,"  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because I'm still very sore," Serena added with a wince.  
  
Darien laughed as he captured her lips in his again. His arms wrapping around lifting her up off the ground and dumping her back on the bed.  
  
"Sorry about that baby, I'll promise I'll be gentler,"  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow at him as he leered over her. "But honey, you know I like t rough."  
  
With that Darien jumped her and she let out a surprised yelp.  
  
**  
  
Ann rolled over on the bed. Her feet dangling off the bed as she scanned the room for her clothes.  
  
He knew better than to make pointless conversation. So he just watched with amusement as she stood up in all nudity searching her clothes.  
  
'Great ass,' He thought cheekily as she bended over giving him a great view.  
  
He watched with disappointment as she found herself and his view was cut off. Well if you call a mini skirt that made her longs go on forever and boob tube that was a just a bit to revealing real clothes anyway.  
  
"Thanks for the fuck Tyler," Ann said turning round to see him.  
  
"Any thing for a few kicks,"  
  
Ann flashed him her 'sultry' smile, "Tyler you naughty boy you. I'll give ya a call and you better be sitting down when I do," She added with a wink.  
  
He grabbed his cock and smiled up at her, "You know I'm always ready for you baby,"  
  
She inwardly cringed at the sight of him grabbing his balls, "Don't go all Michael Jackson on me now Tyler," She reached over the bed and gave his penis and gentle squeeze.  
  
"Oh baby, you know you shouldn't do that to a man," Tyler protested as his cock began to come alive again.  
  
Her hand continued teasing him till he became rock hard and straining for more. She lowered her mouth wiping of the pre cum.  
  
Then she quickly withdrew and with a last wink strutted out of his room like she owned the place.  
  
Tyler watched her depart till he realised that his hard on was hurting and in much need of some quick release, "Fucking vixen," He muttered as he grabbed his penis and finished the job that Ann left for him.  
  
**  
  
'Agh, I got a throbbing headache," The blonde moaned at the bartender as he dumped her orders on her tray.  
  
"Poor Serena," He teased instantly getting out his aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much of a legend you are?" Serena praised as she eagerly knocked back the aspirin and water.  
  
He shook his head but smiled boyishly, "Not lately but it never hurts to remind a guy,"  
  
"You're a legend Ricky,"  
  
"Aww thanks Serena!" He said as he turned away for a moment helping another customer.  
  
Serena looked around The Dance club as she observed the big commotion as a few guys broke out into break dancing making everyone holler and whistle.  
  
"Hey Ricky I'm gonna take my break now. Cover for me k?"  
  
"Alright Serena. You take it easy now,"  
  
She smiled at him and took her tray to make her last round before hitting off.  
  
The tray wobbled uncertainly when a shadow passed over her.  
  
"You look dead off your feet. Gimme the tray," He demanded in a voice that held for no argument.  
  
"I can look after myself," Serena protested weakly but found herself in slight relief when he did take the tray.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Upstairs. Bunch of collage frats," Serena said with an exhausted sigh.  
  
Darien looked over her in more than worry as he scanned her tired face. "How long have you been working for?"  
  
"I had to cover for Raye tonight and then do a double cause I can't work tomorrow. Family things,"  
  
"You look like you could just topple over any minute,"  
  
Serena let out a wry grin, "Thanks honey but I don't think that's the best compliment you could give a girl,"  
  
They passed a beautiful brunette that was obviously eyeing up Darien. Serena let out a disgusted sigh and Darien smiled and with much agility wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a tight squeeze while still balancing the tray in his other hand.  
  
"Marking your territory?" Serena whispered into Darien's ear.  
  
He growled that made his chest rumble making Serena giggle. "Don't you know it babe,"  
  
Serena glanced back at the brunette was pleased to find that she had turned away from them. Darien was hers and nobody else's.  
  
"I'm yours," He echoed dangerously close to her thoughts.  
  
"Like any one else could take you,"  
  
"Not with you around giving anyone death stares if they so much as look in my way,"  
  
Serena scoffed, "Like your any better? I swear that one time you were ready to beat that guy into a pulp,"  
  
"He pinched you ass!" Darien protested.  
  
They climbed the stairs in a comfortable silence. Darien's arm still firmly around her petite waist. She smothered a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by her companion.  
  
"Over there," She pointed to a bunch of guys laughing and enjoying themselves.  
  
He dropped his arm slightly as he approached them. "Two dry beers and a bottle of tequila anything else boys?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to the hot blonde that was serving us before?" The cocky brown haired boy piped up.  
  
"On a break, anything else boys?" Darien asked with clenched teeth.  
  
"Aren't you that professor dude?" The brown haired boy asked again.  
  
"Yes," Darien answered shortly. "Enjoy," He added with a tight smile.  
  
He turned on his heel and grabbed onto another waitress. "Tiff baby, can you do me a favour and take this tray back to the bar and tell Ricky that I'm taking Serena home. She isn't well," He added with a few brushes and a wink.  
  
She blushed under his gaze and nodded eagerly taking the tray from Darien and scurrying off.  
  
"Ok Sere, we are all set. Let's get you to bed," Darien said turning back towards her.  
  
She crawled into his arms and buried her head into his warm chest. Inhaling his cologne. "The music is so loud," She whispered so softly that he hardly heard her.  
  
He effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and got her more comfortable. She breathed in relief as the strain was taken off her feet.  
  
"Gonna take good care of you," Darien promised.  
  
"Uh-huh," Serena muttered rubbing herself closer to him.  
  
"You better believe it,"  
  
**  
  
He undressed her as softly as he could which was surprising cause normally she wasn't wearing anything to begin with or he just ripped her out of it. But this time he made an extra effort to be gentle.  
  
He spooned her up in his arms before gently lowering her into the gorgeous bubble bath he had run for her. The scent of vanilla wafting up into the air.  
  
She sighed in utter bliss as she submerged under the steamy water. Her eyes fluttering shut but her hands still clamped hard on Darien's arms. "Stay," She whispered.  
  
He could do nothing but oblige.  
  
One slender leg rose out of the water and cool hands started to message the soles of her feet. She hissed as he touched a tender spot.  
  
He worked quietly and magically and she was useless putty in his hands. His hands never reaching the forbidden zones. His hands caressed her skin and worked out the nots in her muscles.  
  
"Ah!" Serena moaned withering as he struck a nerve. His hands travelling along her thigh and working his wonder before attacking her other foot.  
  
The tightness in her muscles melting away leaving her like a liquid.  
  
He moved behind her back grabbing the wash cloth and then lathering it up with body gel. His hands were gentle as they he moved it across her neck and down her back and shoulders.  
  
Gently, smoothly, with great ease.  
  
Darien continued to work on her till she was half dozing in the now like warm water. He washed her back off and got up to get the towel of the rack.  
  
Her eyes flittered open but then fluttered shut again as Darien came back with the over big, fluffy towel.  
  
He gathered her in his arms just like how he had put her in and gently lifted her up.  
  
She could do nothing in helping him assist drying her but she relished the feeling any way.  
  
Serena sighed as the sheets she snuggled underneath the covers, waiting for Darien to join her.  
  
She felt the bed sink underneath his weight and rolled over to his bare chest. Her face nuzzling against him. He wrapped a secure arm around her and her leg slipped in between his.  
  
Both naked in the most intimate way but only companionship coming out of the touch. Safety. Yet Serena knew in her sub conscious that she would never ever really be completely safe with Darien.  
  
Not completely safe.  
  
**  
  
"I tell you what you need Sere," Mina announced back in their dorm. Everyone was relaxing just for the night.  
  
"What?" Serena asked as she took another sip from her green tea.  
  
"You need both a break from Seiya and Darien,"  
  
Lita spluttered, "What?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "I mean it's a good idea. If you just get away from Seiya and Darien for a while with someone else maybe then you could figure out what you feel,"  
  
"I think that she does have a point. Even though it's whacked up," Raye piped up.  
  
Serena regarded her friends with a thoughtful eye. She knew that they were only trying to help but sometimes there 'help' was smothering.  
  
"Who is he?" Serena automatically asked with a slight eye roll at Lita and Raye.  
  
Mina huffed but smiled despite herself, "His name is Michael. He is a friend of a good friend of mine. I have met him before," She hastily added.  
  
"Background info girl," Raye demanded.  
  
"25, Last year in Uni majoring in engineering. Last girlfriend was over a year ago. Not married, doesn't do drugs, no piercing, no tattoos,"  
  
"Hunkablilty and kiss ability,"  
  
"He is your average Jo but where not trying for Serena to fall in love with him because that would just cause so many other problems. But he is a great listener and a fast mover,"  
  
"Player?"  
  
Mina looked sheepish.  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Ok, I admit that he USED to have a player rep. But that was long before. When he was in high school infact," Hastily reassured everyone.  
  
Serena looked thoughtful as she absorbed everything Mina said. Michael. A common enough name. Not a name that she was madly in love with but then you don't base things on there names.  
  
And maybe seeing someone else apart from Seiya and Darien would do her good. Someone who didn't expect the world from her and could easily break up if things came to that.  
  
"Ok, I will do it,"  
  
Mina squealed her face animated with a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"But what are you going to tell Darien and Seiya in the mean time?" Lita asked after Mina had finished hugging Serena.  
  
"Oh yeah, you MUST NOT do anything with Seiya and Darien," Mina put a big emphasis on the 'must not'.  
  
"Nothing? No dates or sex?"  
  
"Especially no sex. You have to distance yourself from them so you can properly examine your feelings and sex is a bad for everyone."  
  
"Should I start stocking up on my chocolate then?" Serena teased.  
  
They laughed as they all knew that chocolate was the alternative for orgasms and lucky for Serena she could eat as much as she wanted and still look amazing.  
  
"Ok, so when is the big date with Michael going to be?"  
  
"This weekend and my coffee is cold," Mina complained with a pout.  
  
Serena took a sip of her tea. "Damn so is mine. Oh well. I'll be in my bedroom with all the chocolate if you want me,"  
  
They laughed again as they understood her meaning.  
  
"Play it safe!" Raye called out behind Serena as she escaped with her arms loaded with chocolate.  
  
The door closed behind her and the giggles gave into their suppressed laughter.  
  
**  
  
"Um I'm really busy with family stuff right now Seiya," Serena said over the phone as she wriggled into her white pants.  
  
"But I made plans for tonight," He whined back.  
  
Serena sighed, "I really am sorry,"  
  
She swiped on some lip gloss and gave her hair one last quick brush. Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Look Seiya, I got to go now. I'll call you when I get the chance?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she quickly said bye and hanged up. Tossing the phone on her bed.  
  
She studied herself in the mirror for a brief second. She had on a pink off the shoulder top with white pants. Giving her the look of causal yet able- to-fit-into-anywhere kind of look.  
  
She grabbed her handbag not that she planned to pay for anything tonight and opened the door.  
  
"He is here!" Lita whispered urgently to Serena. "And damn you look good,"  
  
"Thanks sweetie," Serena said gathering her bearings.  
  
She walked out with a determined stride when she faltered at the sight of this guy. He was ugly on first impression. Like he had gone through puberty and still not reached the other side yet.  
  
His curly brown hair fell against his eyes blocking his eyes and giving him a hidden look. His lips were big and fat. So big that it brought shivers if she actually had to kiss those big slabs of meat. She was to far away to get a good scoop at his eyes but she guessed them to be a soulful brown. And his body wasn't much to compliment too. Muscles hidden just under a layer of impenetrable fat. Massive hands and feet. Not sure if that was good or bad.  
  
Serena had to remind her self -sharply that it wasn't just looks that were important. Personality was one too. She shuddered inwardly.  
  
'Hey, you must be Serena. You look wonderful," He said turning to face her completely.  
  
Ah! The bane of his ugliness. His nose. An ordinary fine looking nose if it weren't covered in blackheads and she could even see his nose hairs sticking out. She cringed and wondered if 25 yr olds still got black heads?  
  
"Ah... Hi. Michael?" Serena stammered.  
  
He smiled as she said his name so she must be right. She was going to kill Mina!  
  
"So where are we going?" Serena finally asked as they were in the car.  
  
"Mina suggested that I take you to a relaxing dinner. Somewhere were we can get to know each other a bit more,"  
  
"And where is that?" Serena tried again.  
  
"You will know soon," Michael promised.  
  
One thing for sure was that Serena was in love with his voice. So low and deep. So manly. It sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
He was a real gentleman from start to finish. Sort of how Darien and Seiya had treated her when they first took her out. Opening doors for her, holding out her chair, letting her choose her own meals.  
  
"That was amazing," Michael declared after he licked his fork clean.  
  
Serena laughed, "Most fun I've had... in a long time!"  
  
"Lovely company," Michael threw in.  
  
She nodded her head ducking so she wasn't actually looking at him.  
  
She had memorized every inch of his hands and his body but his face was of bounds. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for his nose. To bad the nose was smack bam right in the middle of the face.  
  
"Ok, I've been dying to ask this but why are you avoiding looking at my face? I'm I that ugly?" He added as a joke.  
  
'Yes!' Serena's mind screamed but she managed to keep it all down. "No, no it's just that im fascinated by your hands. There always so warm!" Serena said diverting the topic to his hands.  
  
As she lifted it up from the side where his hands were placed. She was right. His hands were twice the size of hers.  
  
"My nails are a bit worse for wear i'm afraid," Michael joked.  
  
"No, there all good," She let his hand slip out of her own grasp.  
  
"So favourite Italian place huh?" Serena asked picking up the conversation.  
  
"Yep, I used to come here when I was a kid. Of course now it's under new management,"  
  
"The pasta was heavenly, but I think yours was better,"  
  
Michael laughed, "It's the ingredients. There all secret,"  
  
Serena laughed. In fact the whole night she hadn't stopped laughing. Normally on first dates the laughter was just minimal or nervous giggles. He made her laugh and she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"So dinners finished any other surprises?" Serena teased.  
  
"Not unless you want to come back to my place. Its such a mess it will give you a heart attack,"  
  
"Just like your hair huh?"  
  
He touched his curly hair and grinned. "It took me ages to grow this out!"  
  
"So your hair is naturally curly. Sort of like Shirley Temple,"  
  
"On the good ship lollypop.."Michael began imitating bashing his eyes lashes at Serena.  
  
Serena laughed at him, "Wow, you're an amazing singer,"  
  
"Yea, when I was in high school my parents made me take singing classes. I'm not really that good at it so I dropped it after a while and because my girlfriend back then said I was a poof!" Michael said modestly.  
  
"Well.. I don't think you sound like a poof," Serena said earnestly hoping that he won't take that the wrong way.  
  
"Thanks Serena, I'm afraid you have been complicating me all night and all I can do is sit and nod,"  
  
'You wish,' Serena's mind jumped again.  
  
"Don't be silly Michael," His name sounded foreign on her lips.  
  
"Would you like any coffee? Deserts?" A waiter interrupted halting there conversation.  
  
Michael looked at Serena his eyes telling her that he was up for anything. She quickly diverted her own eyes so they were resting on the waiter in question.  
  
"I'm dying for some chocolate?"  
  
"We have a lovely mud cake or a lighter chocolate sponge?" The waiter hastily offered his eyes raking down at her body.  
  
"Chocolate mud cake sounds perfect. Michael?" Serena said her hand reaching for his so the waiter would get the idea.  
  
"Nothing. Just a strong black coffee."  
  
"Any drinks for you?"  
  
"No thanks," Serena said simply as Michael squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
The waiter nodded his head and picked up there empty pasta bowls. Before placing their orders.  
  
Serena sighed when he disappeared from her view.  
  
"I'm taking that, that wasn't the first time that's happened to you,"  
  
She sighed again and forced herself to look him in the eye for a whole minute before she couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Happened a few times, its just easier it seems if you make it clear that your not interested and more interested with you partner," She laughed abruptly. "I remember one time I was having lunch with a girlfriend of mine and the waiter there was hitting on me the entire time. He got the picture that I wasn't interested in guys when I pashed my friend,"  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Oh I did, let's just say I can't ever go back to that café and I can't ever look my friend in the eye either!"  
  
Michael laughed flashing her, his smile. It was an open, friendly smile. It suited him and his big fat lips seemed smaller when he smiled.  
  
Serena didn't notice that her hand was still entrapped in his big hands but she quickly realised when they broke apart for there desert.  
  
Serena looked at her chocolate mud cake with hungry lustful eyes. She licked her lips in apprehension.  
  
"Don you want some?" Serena managed to ask as she forced herself to stop before she dug in.  
  
He shook his head, "Knock yourself out,"  
  
She dipped into her desert and moaned quietly when she first took her bite.  
  
She didn't notice Michael look on with growing interest and thank god for Michael couldn't feel himself get hard for her.  
  
All too soon Michael found himself looking at her lick her spoon clean before dropping it into the now empty plate.  
  
Serena smiled, "God now I feel fat,"  
  
"You look perfect,"  
  
Serena blushed under his compliment.  
  
"Finished? We should be heading back any way," Michael said as he called the waiter over for the bill.  
  
**  
  
The door opened and two quizzical faces peered at the intruder.  
  
"So how was it?" The blonde finally asked.  
  
"Exactly what I needed. We have made plans to go out next Friday night," She sighed with a sigh as she dropped her handbag on the couch as she joined the other two.  
  
"So did you pash?"  
  
"Lita! I don't kiss people on the first date. But he did give me a peek on the check when he dropped me off," Serena added with a shriek.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Tell me all the goss," They squealed.  
  
Serena flopped back on the love seat. She opened her mouth to give the goss.  
  
~~  
  
Will Serena develop feelings for Michael? Will the triangle become a rectangle? What will Seiya say? What will Darien do? And how was that chapter? 


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Covers: 9  
  
Hey thanks for all the great reviews but have no fear my trusty readers it won't get any more complicated than this. And this triangle has turned into a rectangle and now is sort of pear shaped?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Miss Starr? Can I please see you for a moment?" Professor Shields called out as everyone gathered their stuff to go.  
  
She quickly nodded her head. She had dreaded for days having to confront Darien. Not with Michael worming his way into her affections and with Seiya looking at her hopefully every other minute.  
  
Michael and she had gone out several times. An easy comradeship forming between them. No guilt hanging over their shoulders, no looking around to see if anyone else was looking.  
  
Serena made her way to Professor's Shields desk with a leaden heart. Desperately hoping against hope that it would only be a short encounter.  
  
He ignored her till the hall was deserted before he turned to look at her.  
  
Her blonde her was in one single long, very long plait down her back. Her baggy jumper hiding her body. Only a glimmer of lip gloss on her lips, and baggy lose jeans.  
  
"Love the new look Ms. Starr," Darien purred his eyes travelling up and down her body.  
  
Serena blushed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"But really, you didn't have to go to extremes,"  
  
She sucked in her breath as his hand gently traced the outline of her face, "Don't...." She breathed out so softly.  
  
"Cant I touch you any more Serena?" Darien asked as his hand ran down her neck.  
  
"N...n..No,"  
  
"Why are you stuttering?" Darien asked half to her and half to himself before his lips sinked into hers.  
  
Serena hesitated for a minute trying to think of Michael but right then she couldn't even conjure up a hazy figure.  
  
He deepened the kiss when he felt Serena sag against him. All the will power to fight gone and only the feel of each others lips and the burning desire racing threw their minds.  
  
"Felling a bit hot underneath that woollen jumper?" Darien teased as he tugged on her jumper neck.  
  
That snapped Serena right back out of her desire filled mind and she looked up at Darien in somewhat look to horror.  
  
"I.... I.... I can't do this," Serena mumbled and then added at Darien's slightly confused and was it hurt look? "Right now. I got a date,"  
  
"I'll promise to make it quick?" Darien asked hopefully. Relief that it wasn't something that he did but then anger at the thought of Serena with Seiya.  
  
Serena let out a shaky laugh and ran her hand through her hair. "Better not. I don't want to be smelling of sex. But here hold this," Serena said handing over her folder and books and then proceeding on taking off her jumper.  
  
Darien's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas but were only rewarded with a pink tank top.  
  
"Hey, keep this for me. I got to kiss and dash I'm afraid," Serena said her confidence growing again. She swapped her bulky jumper for her books and gave him a quick peek and then she was gone.  
  
Darien stood in the exact spot and then touched her jumper in his hands. It was still warm. A slow smile appeared on his lips as he made his way to his office, one hand working on his zipper and the other stroking her jumper.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm such a bitch, tell me now that im a bitch," Moaned Serena as she pressed the pillow into her face.  
  
"You're a bitch," Raye said simply.  
  
"I mean is it bad to look into the mirror and actually see something that you like? Is it bad to admit that you are more attractive then this other person?" Serena rambled on.  
  
"Are we talking about Michael here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes. I feel so bad because compared to Seiya and Darien he is like a big fat ugly zit!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She hanged her head in shame. "I'm so sluttish. I went out with him this afternoon and all afternoon I was comparing him to Darien and Seiya. I don't know if the curly thing works for him. But if he was a girl he would be so cute!"  
  
"Serena...."  
  
"But I think out of everybody he has got the hottest voice. It's just to die for. Personality ranks high though. But c'mon Raye! How hard is this going to get? Plus Seiya has been acing weird lately. He can hardly sit next to me for 10 minutes,"  
  
'So we are moving from Michael to Seiya,"  
  
"He can't even look at me in the eye. It's either because I'm growing a zit somewhere or he is guilty of something. But I know he wouldn't cheat on me. I mean if I was somebody else and I saw me I wouldn't think I would the cheating type,"  
  
"Uh huh," Raye said with a dejected sigh as she realised that no matter what she said Serena would still plough on ahead.  
  
"Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was cheating on me? I mean he just seems too loyal, to trust worthy. He is bound to crack at any moment,"  
  
"You think he is cheating on you?" Raye perked up again slightly.  
  
Serena let out a hefty sigh, "No.... I don't think. But I know all the signs. Darien just screams them out to everybody. Specially that stupid Beryl bitch,"  
  
"Thought Darien said it was over,"  
  
"He did. It is. But he is one horny dog. How long is he going to last if I keep pushing him away? You can only masturbate for so long,"  
  
"And what are you going to be doing? How are you going to work out those kinks?" Raye asked as she lazily flicked over the page of the book she was reading.  
  
"Raye! It's only been like the 4th date and already I'm feeling the vibes like he would do anything to fondle my boobs are lick me out. It's coming off like heat waves,"  
  
"Question is what would you do to him?" Raye asked cheekily.  
  
Serena laughed and reached behind her to throw a pillow at Raye which landed a good 5 feet away.  
  
"Shut up," Serena growled, "I just feel like I'm about to implode. I need to do something fast,"  
  
**  
  
"Man, I just feel like I'm about to implode or some shit like that," Seiya said with a heavy grunt as he wiped of his sweat with his towel strung over his muscled shoulder.  
  
"Seiya just don't avoid her or she is going to know something is up," Eric – Seiya's close friend advised as he took a swing at his water bottle.  
  
"Yeah, you have to look her in the eye and treat her normally but don't try to hard or she might know something's up. Just act normal dude," Tommy said as he wiped his brow.  
  
"But what about Anne. I think she might be cheating on me. Great this is just fucked up. I'm cheating on my girlfriend with someone who is cheating on me," Seiya said with a deep sigh.  
  
"At least Serena isn't cheating on you," Tommy pointed out.  
  
"He has got a point there – for once in his life," Eric joked.  
  
Seiya looked at his three friends around him. The oldest Lucas still keeping silent as he listened with a careful ear.  
  
"So big bro, what do you think?" Seiya asked trying to lighten the mood. As he swinged around his arm round Luca's back.  
  
Calm, cool hazel eyes looked back at Seiya's twinkling eyes and said slowly. "Man, you're fucked up,"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Lucas delivered the dreadful line. His mouth tilted upwards but his eyes remained serious. "Choose who you want NOW before one of THEM makes of their mind and leaves you dumped and once again single,"  
  
"Here comes the big question. Blonde or brunette?" Tommy teased not taking in the serious of the situation.  
  
Seiya smiled but his blue eyes were hooded as he uttered out, "Neither. I like red heads,"  
  
**  
  
"Girl, you're just going to let Darien go?" Tiffany asked as she lend back to enjoy her afternoon of pampering.  
  
"Don't worry about me Tiff; I have it all under control. Just as long you have it ok at The Dance club I will be ok," Beryl said with a slight arrogant air.  
  
"I just want to tell you that rumours been going around that Serena has been seeing ANOTHER guy," She stressed the word 'another'.  
  
"Really? Do tell who this lucky bloke is?" Beryl said with sarcasm laid thickly on her voice.  
  
"Michael. I think his name was. Not much of a looker but heard he has a Fab voice," Tiffany reluctantly told.  
  
Beryl cringed as she listened to Tiffany ramble on like a teenager.  
  
"And what about Darien?"  
  
"Well there was the fiasco down at The Club a week ago but since then no sign of him since and if Ricky knows anything he isn't telling,"  
  
Beryl sighed and rubbed her forehead in thought. Her plan was running smoothly. In no time at all Darien would be begging her to join him in bed again and Serena will have to lie down in the hole she built for herself.  
  
"Things are going smoothly. Just do the job I hired you for and there will be problems," Beryl said with a submissive sigh.  
  
"Yes mam," Tiffany joked.  
  
Beryl failed to laugh as she relaxed at let the magic work over her.  
  
**  
  
"I'm not going to self combust if I don't have sex Andrew," Darien said with an annoyed sigh.  
  
Andrew grinned as he watched Darien out of the corner of his eye as he continued wiping down counters.  
  
"I mean it's only been a week. I'm old enough to keep my stick down and away for one week. What I don't get is why Serena was dressed like that in class today. It's not like I can't recognise her. I could recognise her even is he was wearing a paper bag!"  
  
"I'm sure you would love that," Andrew made a dig.  
  
"Shut up. I just don't understand that girl," Darien grounded out in frustration.  
  
"Darien, women are one of life's many mysterious. We could go through life not knowing zip shit about them,"  
  
"Good point, but still. Just when things are starting to get normal and you think that you figured them out they totally turn on you and your back to the guessing game,"  
  
"You stress too much for someone who is just supposed to have a 'platonic' relationship,"  
  
"Funny thing is that I've been getting cryptic messages on my phone from Beryl. I don't know what the hell it means,"  
  
Andrew stopped wiping the counters finally and leaned opposite where Darien was sitting so he could get a good look, "The thing that puzzles me is that she gave up without a fight. She just accepted the fact and upped and left. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
Darien looked thoughtful for a second, "You know now that you mention it, it does seem unlike something Beryl would do,"  
  
"Darien you have some serious issues you have to work out,"  
  
Darien let out a defeated shake of his head, "Hey promise me that if I even THINK about getting back together with Beryl that you will stop me,"  
  
"Can do,"  
  
He banged his head on the counter to Andrew's annoyance. "Hay! I just wiped that!"  
  
~~  
  
Oh yeah. I know that was a bit brief but I couldn't be bothered to go into detail for each one and I'm hoping that it will give some kind of effect. God, I wish.  
  
Till next time my cherries. La Bella y el Bestia 


	10. Chapter 10

Under the Covers 10  
  
Yes this is a Serena/Darien fic so don't worry but if they do get together..... You just have to read and find out.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Serena stared up at her ceiling. Her arms cuddled her soft rabbit teddy bear. She let out a soft frustrated sigh.  
  
She was in her old room, in her old house and where everything was the same. Her room hadn't changed since Jr. High though she could have easily redecorated at any time.  
  
The walls were still a Barbie doll pink and the ceiling which she was staring intently to was scattered with glow- in- the- dark stars and moons.  
  
"Serena! Are you hungry dear?" Serena's mother called from behind her closed door.  
  
"No, I'll grab a bite later ok?" Serena answered before sighing again and flopping down on her stomach.  
  
"Ok sweetie,"  
  
She remembered exactly why she had taken refuge in her parent's house. She had to get away. Get away from Michael, Seiya, Darien, her friends and herself. What had only started off to be a walk in the park became the long walk to her parents' house.  
  
Serena knew that sooner or later she would have to face her problems and fucking everyone in sight probably wouldn't help.  
  
She had to admit that Michael wasn't doing anything for her right now expect to make it tougher and more confusing. Not to mention make her look like a slut. Running between 3 guys. Her sex drive on high.  
  
Seiya was still her boyfriend though and on some level Serena loved him and would never want him to get hurt but Michael thought that Serena was his girlfriend and Darien was so lost that he didn't know is Serena was his lover or not.  
  
Serena sighed as she ran a frustrated hand threw her hair.  
  
"Life is just so hard!" Serena complained pathetically to her jet black cat that was curled up beside her.  
  
"Okay, I mean it's obvious I have to break things up with Michael and then choose between Darien and Seiya finally,"  
  
Luna raised her pretty head and looked at Serena thoughtfully like she actually understood what Serena was saying.  
  
"I can do this, I can do this. Where the hell is my phone? God damnit! How is a girl to break up with someone if she can't find her phone?" Serena muttered as she frantically looked through her bag.  
  
"Ah ha! I got ya now." She grinned in satisfaction as she dialled in his number before she lost her nerve.  
  
Luna gracefully jumped down from Serena's bed and began to wash herself. Serena grinned at Luna and stroked her head.  
  
Her heart beat increased as she waited for Michael to pick up.  
  
"Hey baby,"  
  
"Oh.... Ah hey Michael,"  
  
"What's up Serena?" Michael asked his voice automatically soothing her nerves.  
  
Serena looked up, "Um right now my ceiling but above that is the sky,"  
  
Michael laughed, "You silly girl, that's what I like about you,"  
  
Serena made a feeble attempt to laugh. She looked at Luna and it was like she jolted back into the present. The present where she had to break up with Michael.  
  
"Ah, actually I rang to find out if your doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
"Hmm, tomorrow night eh? Let's see.... Nupe I'm free!" Michael joked.  
  
"You're pathetic Michael,"  
  
"Ah, you know you really do love me,"  
  
Serena was stunned into silence.  
  
"Baby, I got to go. The boys are bashing on my door. I'll pick you up around 7? And we can go to that new place called La Tania? I heard it was a smash,"  
  
"Umm, alright,"  
  
"Good, cya tomorrow baby,"  
  
"Bye Michael,"  
  
She clicked off her mobile and chucked it on her desk. Before flopping back on her bed and groaning dramatically.  
  
"My life is so stuffed,"  
  
She bet that if Luna could talk she wouldn't disagree with her right now. She threw her pillow in Luna's direction and let her eyes drift close.  
  
**  
  
"Hey has anybody seen Serena today?" Lita asked as she flopped on the couch next to Raye.  
  
"Nupe, who knows what that girl is doing. Probably fucking her way down town," Raye spitted out nastily.  
  
"Raye!" Mina and Lita called out in shock of such foul language.  
  
"What? I mean Serena is still my friend but her life is so fucked up right now! I mean when was the last time we actually had any girl time? She is never at her dorm and we never see her!"  
  
Mina sighed dramatically as she squeezed in between Lita and Raye on the couch.  
  
"What can we possibly do Raye? We were the ones telling her to just go out with someone else. We are the ones that hooked her up with Michael. She didn't go out and pick up any random guy,"  
  
Lita nodded, "She's right. This whole Michael fiasco is our fault,"  
  
"Hey! Don't gang up on me now, why does every make me out to be the bad guy?! All am asking is that Serena spend some time with us,"  
  
Lita nodded, "She does have a point, and we haven't been spending as much time together as we did before,"  
  
"Lita! We get the picture," Raye grounded out.  
  
"Sorry," Lita muttered sarcastically as she settled herself more comfortably on the couch.  
  
"Maybe we should just have a girl's night out. Go out clubbing and get ourselves smashed. But no guys. Just us girls," Mina suggested.  
  
"Will she have the time?" Raye asked bitterly.  
  
"We will never know till we ask,"  
  
"Girls night!" The three girls shrieked in time and then burst into uncontrolled laughter.  
  
**  
  
Michael was never this nervous before a date. He was finally ready and all he could hope for was that Serena was ready too.  
  
As he thought about the beautiful blonde he couldn't help but wonder how he snagged the most gorgeous woman he ever knew and how she ever found such a plain average Joe like him?  
  
For one thing was certain he didn't deserve such a..... Goddess. But by some twist of add luck and fate they did meet and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"You got it bad," Michael told his reflection as he gave himself the one over.  
  
"Dude, you're obsessed," His room mate and long time friend David Sly piped up.  
  
"Shut up," Michael said whacking him on the back of his head.  
  
"Man, I'm doped up. Don't do anything to harsh,"  
  
"Sly, I might need the room tonight. Go crash somewhere else," Michael said impatiently as he tided up his side of the mess.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Don't get your thong in a twist. I'm gone and stop obsessing about this Serena chick. It's not healthy,"  
  
"Shut up you wanker,"  
  
"And don't we all know just how much we all enjoy it?"  
  
Michael picked up his comb and chucked it at David. "Get out Sly!"  
  
Sly chuckled as he made his away over to the door and made an over dramatic exit.  
  
"Poofter, damn my hair is all stuffed," Michael muttered as he tried to get his curls to look half way decent again.  
  
**  
  
"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked as he settled down their drinks.  
  
"Umm, yes can I have the Penne special?" Serena asked as she took a sip of her mineral water.  
  
"Can I have the veal?" Michael asked.  
  
The waiter nodded as he scribbled down their orders and then took their menus. "That all? Won't be to long,"  
  
A soon as the waiter left the table fell into silence again. Serena fidgeting nervously and Michael's hands twitching underneath the table.  
  
"So, the weather has been a bit odd lately," Michael said breaking the strained silence.  
  
Serena laughed, "I don't think we are that bad at making conversation that we have to talk about the weather,"  
  
Michael shrugged, "Had to break the silence somehow it was over whelming,"  
  
"Oh yes. Silence is bad,"  
  
Serena sighed as she gathered up her wits. "What I really wanted to tell you is that...."  
  
Her eyes wondered off as she saw a familiar person out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and squealed. It was her!  
  
"Amy!" Serena squealed rushing out of her seat to confront her long time friend.  
  
The blue head turned her head slightly when she heard someone squeal her name. Her eyes wided when she saw who it was, "Serena?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god! Amy!" Serena said throwing herself into a big hug nearly suffocating the poor girl.  
  
"Ow... Serena breathing..... Issue," Amy gasped out.  
  
"Opps, right sorry," Serena said as she finally let herself let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were off being a big doctor thingy!" Serena asked once she calmed down a bit more.  
  
"I did... I am, they transferred me here and it means I can be closer to home," Amy said with a slight blush.  
  
"Home?" Serena asked with a suggestioning wink.  
  
"Yep, I'm married. This is my husband Greg," Amy introduced for the first time gesturing to the man sitting patiently opposite her.  
  
Serena looked at the man for the first time and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Serena. Amy's old friend," Serena said introducing herself with a slight blush. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything,"  
  
Amy shook her head and Serena squealed and gave her another bone crushing hug.  
  
"Serena baby, I don't think you should hug her to death," Michael said when he saw Amy pathetically try to wiggle her way out of Serena's strong grasp.  
  
"Oh my god! Yeah, this is my boyfriend Michael. Sorry sweetie I forget all about u,"  
  
Michael pouted and Serena laughed giving him a soft kiss. A part in Serena's mind saying that things were not going to plan.  
  
A warning bell went off in her head saying 'Break up! Break up!' She shook herself out of it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, here Ames, here is my number. Give me a buzz if you want to catch up with me and the girls. And here is my dorm number so you can pop in any time," Serena said in one breath as she scribbled on Amy's napkin.  
  
"Ah... thanks Serena,"  
  
"No problem, we should be getting back to our table anyways, Cya later Amy! And nice meeting you Greg!"  
  
It was only in her seat again did she realise there was no way that she could possibly break up with Michael now. No, she couldn't do it yet. But soon.  
  
Michael gazed at Serena in a loving puppy dog way. Well that impromptu display of friendship killed the mood. He couldn't ask to take it up another level. Not yet. But soon.  
  
~~  
  
Serena is such a chicken eh? Don't worry she will get around to it. Sooner or later. ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

Under the Covers  
  
Ahhhhhhh!!! I lost my muse for this story.  
  
And I know my friends have been reading my fanfics so guys if you're going to read you HAVE to review. Lol. No pressure.  
  
Oh and this IS a Darien and Serena fanfic but you might have to wait a bit before you actually get any action. ;)  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Serena! Serena!" Raye shouted at Serena as she zoned out for the hundredth time that afternoon.  
  
Lita looked worriedly at Serena but Mina looked on with a smug smile, "Ah don't worry Raye, she just hasn't had sex for what now? Over a week. She's going into the stage we call depression,"  
  
"Shut up, I have to think for a bit," Serena said in a soft voice as her thoughts drifted off again.  
  
"She's a lost case," Raye admitted in defeat.  
  
The girls had been trying to get through to Serena all afternoon and talk to her about the girls night out but ever since that dinner she had with Michael two nights ago she was in and out of all sorts.  
  
"I give up!" Raye muttered as she sunk deeper onto the love seat and looked at Lita and Mina like it was all there fault that she couldn't crack onto Serena.  
  
Lita fidgeted nervously but was saved by the knock on the door which she more than eagerly got up and answered.  
  
Not two minutes later she came back into the lounge room with a small grin on her lips, "Does this girl look familiar to any of you?"  
  
Raye was already up and screeching when she saw the blue head hidden just behind the tall brunette. "Amy!"  
  
That got Serena's attention as her head snapped upwards and a ghost like smile drifted across her lips. She clambered to her feet and gave the doctor-to-be a hug.  
  
Amy stood before them a new more confident woman. Her white halter neck top and her blue jeans made her look more mature but yet still held that causal style. Her top was also a bit more revealing then to what the normal, older Amy would have worn. She was mildly surprised by Serena's lack of enthusiasm. She seemed very happy and eager to see her just a few days back.  
  
"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting any thing. I knew I should have called but I wanted this to be a surprise," Amy said politely just like the old Amy they knew back in high school.  
  
Raye laughed and threw herself at Amy again, "That's the Amy, I know and love!"  
  
"Ahem guys, you gonna introduce us or are we just supposed to stand around like idiots," Mina said bluntly.  
  
"Whoops, right. Amy I would like to introduce you to my very good friends Mina," Her hand waving over the blonde, "And Lita," She said indicating the girl standing beside Amy. "They are our roomies,"  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you," Amy said with a smile at both of the girls respectively.  
  
Amy eyed Raye critically. "Did you and Serena have a personality change? Raye you're all bubbly and Serena's all moody,"  
  
Raye's mouth dropped open and slapped Amy gently on the arm. "Serena was depressing me,"  
  
"Thanks a lot Raye."  
  
"No worries,"  
  
Amy sighed in relief, "Still the same,"  
  
Raye grinned and then dumped Amy on the couch, "So c'mon Amy. Tell me your life story. Something must have happened in the time we have been apart. Serena mentioned briefly that you were married?"  
  
Amy laughed with amusement and with grand ease brought forward her left hand and showed off her ring. "Show off," Raye muttered as she looked at the ring in awe.  
  
"I'm really happy for you Ames," Serena chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, at least one of us is on that track,"  
  
Amy looked lost, "I'm I missing something here?"  
  
"Long story," Mina said with a sigh.  
  
"I've got the time,"  
  
Instinctively the 4 girls turned to Serena awaiting her reaction. She nodded slightly and they sighed in relief.  
  
"Well Amy, you remember Mr Shields right....?"  
  
After about a good solid two hours of replaying the last 4 years to Amy the story finally winded down.  
  
"And so here we are today. With an official boyfriend, and unofficial boyfriend and a secret lover,"  
  
"We never said we loved each other," Serena gently broke in.  
  
"No? You sleep with him, you practically live with him, it is him you turn to comfort and advice, it is him you snuggle with every night and wake up with every morning. And you don't call that love?"  
  
"I.... I don't know what love is," Serena admitted slowly. "Is it a feeling? Is it the heart? Is it an emotion? Is it just heartache? Is it something that you do with another person?"  
  
"So every time you slept with Darien you have fucked? Never made love?" Mina asked.  
  
"There where times where he would go slowly and we would just let everything flow not trying to hammer each other out. But is that making love?"  
  
"Have you ever had sex with Seiya?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Where you fucking or making love?"  
  
Serena looked desperate, "I don't know. I have never given myself fully to Seiya because of Darien but I am certain that I did that I could...would love him,"  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
"He is more like a friend or a friend with certain advantages. But we have never had sex,"  
  
Amy looked on as the 3 girls fired questions at Serena making Amy herself uncomfortable especially with the topic that was being examined. Then she chided herself. She was a doctor! And she had a husband! She did naughty stuff with him too.  
  
She quickly disbanded the thought for it was making her more uncomfortable. A heated flush spread across her face. She was taken aback for a minute when Serena finally burst.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? RING MICHAEL UP AND SAY BLUNTLY THAT IT'S OVER? BREAK UP WITH SEIYA? STAY AWAY FROM DARIEN? WHAT?!"  
  
"Serena, you have to figure what you feel for each one of them on your own. We can't make that choice for you. If you want to be with Michael be with him, if you want this 'thing' that you got with Darien continue knowing that you are going behind everyone's backs do it. All we are saying is that we love you no matter what and we will always be here no matter what choice you make,"  
  
Serena looked at awe at the normally quiet blue head and impulsively hugged Amy. "Thank you," She whispered in her ear.  
  
Amy nodded in understanding and returned the hug. The blue head felt the hot tears hit her bare shoulders and her heart twisted when she realised just how much of a hard time she was having.  
  
Before anyone could stop it the 5 girls were crying together, showing them their frustration and sadness.  
  
Between giant sobs Serena managed to choke out, "We really need a girl's night out,"  
  
They laughed as they tension broke and a new bond was formed.  
  
"I second that,"  
  
"I third it,"  
  
"Motion carried,"  
  
They burst into wet laughter as they hugged each other again.  
  
**  
  
"He is?" ...........  
  
"No, good good. My plan is going exactly to plan. This time next week I plan to get back what was rightfully mine," ..............  
  
"No, just keep an eye out for that slut Serena,"  
  
...........  
  
"I'm counting on you Tiffany. Don't let me down now,"  
  
........  
  
"We will see,"  
  
With a click Beryl shut her phone and chucked it on her coffee table. As she lay out on her plush couch.  
  
Everything was going to plan. In fact everything was falling into place. All she had to do was make one final appearance and this time next week Darien would be hers.  
  
Tiffany had just informed her that she had over heard Darien confide to Ricky that he was dying to get laid. Serena was avoiding him like the plague and he couldn't take the strain any more no matter what he said to Andrew- his best friend.  
  
Darien was more than willing to jump any girl that showed an interest in him and knowing how 'hot' he was that wouldn't be so hard.  
  
Beryl that evilly just how much of an interest she had in her 'ex- boyfriend' more than enough to satisfy both their wants.  
  
She had to move quickly and swiftly though. Before that blonde haired bimbo could get in their way. She had to move now.  
  
**  
  
Michael waited patiently as Serena gathered her thoughts. Their minds running off in two separate directions.  
  
"Michael... I...we need to talk. Seriously," Serena began cautiously.  
  
His stomach did wild flip flops because whenever women wanted to talk, it normally didn't end on a good note.  
  
He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I think that we should break it off," Serena ventured with only a slight waver in her voice.  
  
"Break it off?" Michael echoed.  
  
"I know this is a bit sudden and you haven't done any thing wrong. In fact the times that we spent together I wouldn't swap for the world. But right now. I just need some time,"  
  
"Some time to do what?"  
  
Serena said as she rubbed her hand across her face, "To figure things out I suppose, to get my head around things. Lately I have been having a very emotionally distressing time. Not because of you but because of my conflicting wants,"  
  
"God, do all girls sound so logical when they are about to break up with their boyfriends?" Michael tried to joke.  
  
Serena smiled at the feeble attempt, "No, but in my case it makes sense eh? Look I'm not saying that I'm casting you out of my life. I really do treasure the times we spent together,"  
  
Michael let out a half amused sigh, "And here I thought we were going to take things up another level,"  
  
Serena looked aghast, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Michael,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too,"  
  
Serena's hurt broke a little when she saw Michael turn away from her and walk into the night. Away from her. She was suddenly chilly.  
  
She looked around but everything she saw was a blur.  
  
"Meat ball head! Wake up this minute or I'll put your hand in warm water and so we can see you wet the bed.... Again!" Serena heard Raye's voice faintly.  
  
"WAKE UP MEATBALL HEAD!!" She screamed louder now like she was right in her ear.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and Raye was glowering over her. "Get up; I know you have classes today. And it is my mission to see you go,"  
  
Serena nodded dimly overjoyed that it was only a dream. Only a dream. Or was it?  
  
~~  
  
Finished that. Yes. Sorry about the lack of action going on between anybody but my story has more than just fluff! Well I'm trying to anyway. 


	12. Chapter 12

Under The Covers  
  
Hey did you realise that Beryl wants Darien and Seiya wants Anne but no one really wants Michael? Aww poor guy. Unless we make up a character to fall in love with Michael?! Nah, that's just way to mean and confusing.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"You know if you call me meatball head I'm not going to answer you cause it's not actually my NAME," Serena greeted the three girls and she shuffled into the kitchen. Her hand covering a tired yawn.  
  
"Haha, but it works so well!" Lita joked as she flipped the pancakes over on the stove.  
  
"Yummmmm pancakes!" Serena said half drooling.  
  
"Good thing you never wanted to be a lawyer Serena,"  
  
"Why?" Serena asked confused as she plonked herself onto one of the stools.  
  
"Cause you would lose your point as soon as someone started waving around some food in court,"  
  
"Funny, I can't help it that I'm addicted to food, especially Lita's delicious food!"  
  
"Aww, stop you're making me blush," Lita said rising a hand to her cheek.  
  
"You should be lucky that you have such a metabolism. Some people would die for your figure," Mina said waving around her fork in Serena's face.  
  
"Aww, now your making me blush!"  
  
They girls laughed as they digged into their breakfast with a heartfelt hunger.  
  
Raye however was still suspicious, "Still not sleeping well Serena?" She asked lightly.  
  
Serena's head snapped up her mouth stuffed with syrupy pancakes, "I would if some people didn't shout in my ear in the middle of their beauty sleep,"  
  
"Eww Sere. Eat. Mouth. Closed,"  
  
She took a big gulp, "Shut up Raye,"  
  
"You have bags," Raye indicated with her hand.  
  
"Blunt much?" Mina joked but she couldn't help but notice Serena's bags either.  
  
Serena sighed and dropped her head in defeat, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I haven't been able to fall asleep easily and last night I had the weirdest dream that I can't remember it. And no. No one was naked,"  
  
"Its amazing how she can remember the small details like if someone is clothed or not but she cant remember what her dream was about," Raye observed.  
  
She shrugged helplessly, "Who ever said I was the master of remembering every dream I ever had?"  
  
Lita whistled loudly before Raye could retort and filled up everyone's plates with pancakes before sitting down on a stool herself. "There shall be no fighting or arguing while pancakes are being eaten at this here table/bench,"  
  
"Great by me, I'm famished," Serena said as she devoured her pancakes one by one.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
**  
  
Seiya trailed kisses down Ann's neck. Each kiss sweet and tender as they swept across her skin.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes making sure that Seiya wasn't looking at her face. She wasn't in the mood to play the sweet attentive girl tonight. She was eager to either: A) Jump his bones a.k.a. fucking him raw or B) Bring up Serena and see the guilt rush in. Both options where fun but at the rate he was going. It would be forever until he reached the place that was throbbing for some quick release.  
  
"Please," She whispered as she ached her hips.  
  
She could feel his lips smile across her skin but he made no effort to reply or help her in any way.  
  
Plan B it was then.  
  
Wasn't the whole point of this to use this against Serena and smash it in her face that Seiya was hers and that she stole him right beneath her nose. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.  
  
"Seiya, stop....stop," Ann said a few minutes later wriggling out of his gasp.  
  
He reluctantly stopped and looked at Ann who was sitting opposite him her legs drawn into her chest.  
  
"What is it Ann?"  
  
She drew in an over dramatic breath and looked Seiya straight in the eye then looked quickly away, "I... I have heard rumours that you and Serena are seeing each other," She paused for a second taking in a shaken breath, "Behind my back,"  
  
Seiya watched as a few hot tears leaked from Ann's eyes and roll down her cheek. His heart was torn in two.  
  
A part of him wanted to say that is was just a rumour nothing more and another part – a lesser part told him to tell her the truth. Because it was as much as she deserved.  
  
Ann watched with satisfaction as the many emotions flickered over his face giving her the inside truth that he really was still with Serena- not that she doubted it. She couldn't wait for him to come up with a half witted excuse.  
  
"Ann...I... Me and Serena are only friends. I mean yes we did date for a while but we decided to remain friends. I don't know why people would make up such a lame rumour though when they knew we have broken up,"  
  
"Maybe because nobody knows that we are together," Ann said playing all her cards.  
  
"I thought you wanted it that way," Seiya said half confused.  
  
Ann continued to squeeze out more tears, "That's what I thought you wanted,"  
  
Seiya was lost. He didn't even know this was a real thing. He thought it was just some fling that Ann enjoyed. It wasn't like that Serena was helping any either. She never called him back and was always busy when he wanted to go out.  
  
That's what drew him more to Ann because she always gave him the time and the care that he really wanted from Serena.  
  
"This is stupid; I don't even know why I'm getting myself all worked up. It's just the thought with you and another girl. I dunno. It just puts me off," Ann admitted as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry baby,"  
  
His arms wrapping around her again. Her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Rumours are stupid,"  
  
Ann let out a shaky laugh and turned to face him fully, "I need a little bit more reassurance though," She whispered seductively as she trailed kisses down his chest similar to what Seiya was doing minutes before to her.  
  
Seiya quickly flipped her over catching onto her drift and devoured her with great haste.  
  
Ann quickly took the upper hand of the situation and rid of any clothing in the way of getting what she wanted and hungered. She didn't stop to lightly press kisses along his stomach as her body slithered down his.  
  
She didn't bother with gentleness or tenderness. Seiya drew in a sharp breath when he caught a glimpse of her cold eyes that were washed over with a raw canine hunger.  
  
His body gave a spasm of surprise as her hand firmly grasped his balls squeezing them lightly but he could the power beneath her fingers waiting to squeeze just a little harder.  
  
"Naughty boy," Ann purred as she captured the first drops of pre cum forming in her mouth.  
  
He shuddered underneath her – bucking slightly to take the whole thing in.  
  
She pushed him away with no regret and then with surprising movement plundered herself onto his shaft.  
  
They both groaned in union as their hips started moving together. Ann already starting to speed up the pace. Rocking her hips widely against his. Slamming herself rapidly on his dick.  
  
Seiya closed his eyes as the brunette bounced up and down on his cock. All thoughts drifting until all he could feel were the hotness between his legs and the amazing sensations she was bringing.  
  
Ann felt herself tighten around his shaft in warning of her nearing climax. 'Too soon, too soon," She muttered to herself as she pushed herself harder onto him. Her whole body moving against Seiya.  
  
Seiya felt the tail-tale signs of his incoming climax and in order to satisfy both their cravings he rocked against her causing more friction.  
  
Sweat gleaming down their bodies as they pushed harder against each other.  
  
His eyes fluttered open as he watched Ann get washed over in her climax her whole body shaking her muscles inside contracting around his penis. He gave a final push and he was falling with her. His seed spilling into her womb.  
  
Ann groaned in frustration under her breath when she recovered her bearings to find Seiya asleep already when she was up for another round.  
  
She has had so much energy pumping around her. She needed another fuck.  
  
Her hand stumbled for her mobile she knew she dropped somewhere. She quickly found it and pushed in some numbers.  
  
"Tyler? Busy?...Good. Be over in a few," Ann said before hanging up.  
  
She didn't bother to put on her clothes again. They would be coming of in a few minutes again. She grabbed one of Seiya's jackets and wrapped it around her otherwise nude body.  
  
She didn't spare another glance at the body sprawled out on the bed that was not entirely asleep as he was made out to be.  
  
He sighed when the door closed behind her. His suspicions confirmed.  
  
**  
  
Serena was once again her cheery, bubbly self as she walked into the arcade arms linked with her favourite blue head.  
  
"No! He really asked you out?! Melvin nerd of the century asked you out and you didn't tell me!!" Serena shrieked hitting her on the arm.  
  
Amy grinned sheepishly, "Ah, surprise?" She offered tentively.  
  
Serena laughed and gave her friend a one armed hug.  
  
They plonked themselves on to one of the booths and looked around for Andrew expectantly.  
  
"Hey, what can I get you girls today?" Andrew asked appearing out of no where scaring them both.  
  
Serena stared at Andrew before he was faced to look at her, "Don't you recognise anyone new here?" She asked her emphasis on the 'new'.  
  
Andrew looked at her companion and gasped. In his entire life he had only known one blue head / book genius.  
  
"Amy?!"  
  
"Hi Andrew," She said smiling up at him.  
  
He gawked at her. She sure had grown up. She had filled out (in all the right places) and she looked maturer and her eyes held some kind of new knowledge.  
  
"Married. So stop gawking," Serena said with a huff.  
  
"Who's married?" A familiar voice asked behind Andrew making Serena freeze. Amy also tensed as she recognised that voice.  
  
Andrew didn't notice as the girls gave each other weird looks and moved to the side so Darien could get view of who he was talking to.  
  
Serena did anyone in her situation would do. She ducked underneath the table and frantically tugged on Amy's leg to join her.  
  
Amy reluctantly joined her on the floor. Her nose already begging to tingle as her allergy to dust resurfaced.  
  
They could hear Darien's sexy laugh making involuntary shivers run down Serena's spine.  
  
The two sitting on their hunches as they waited underneath the table. Looking anxiously at the pair of legs they could see.  
  
"Are you two seventeen year olds or are you 22?" Darien mocked.  
  
"17!" Serena eeped out.  
  
Darien laughed again, "I remember a certain 17 year old who was attracted to a certain older man,"  
  
"Your memory must have been diminishing. Cause I remember so such thing, it was the man who was infatuated with the 17 year old girl,"  
  
"Infatuated yes,"  
  
Amy sneezed ruining the moment and Serena laughed. "Dust?"  
  
Amy sniffled, "Yeah,"  
  
Serena was torn to put her oldest friend out of misery or to hide underneath the table and never face one of her many misery's.  
  
Amy sneezed again and Serena crawled out underneath the table helping Amy along with her.  
  
"Amy?" Serena heard Darien gasp with surprise his own thoughts not running far from Andrew's pervious ones.  
  
"Married," She growled out in frustration.  
  
Darien smiled warmly at his ex student, "Congratulations,"  
  
Amy smiled warily, "Thanks,"  
  
He smiled again briefly before he grabbed Serena harshly his eyes raking over her body. She blushed under his gaze and was mortified at the thought of him simply looking at her made her blush.  
  
Darien on the other hand was totally in appreciation as he took in her naked form well naked in the sense she was bundled up for the snow. "I'm glad it's only me that you dress up for," He whispered in her ear before sucking on it.  
  
Her breath hitched in her chest. Her heartbeat rapidly faster.  
  
His hand trailed down her body in awe at the amount of skin he was coming into contact with.  
  
Serena could feel the desire coming of him in waves and she recoiled. But her body however pressed itself more firmly towards his body.  
  
Mina was partly right in saying that lack of sex had made her go all dopey and depressed.  
  
She didn't, she couldn't resist as his mouth latched onto her neck. His arms twining around her drawing her even closer to his body if that was possible.  
  
She didn't resist the feeling of the suction on her neck knowing that he was branding her with a hickey. Nor did she resist the slow tantalizing kisses he gave to her. Before he hungrily devoured her lips.  
  
Her eyes did snap open when she felt that hard something press into her. And she broke the lust filled kisses panting as she broke his embrace.  
  
Darien groaned as he knew what would happen next. She ran.  
  
She didn't see the evil green eyes watch her depart the arcade nor did she see it turn from her and latch onto the man she left behind.  
  
~~  
  
Hahaha. Cliff hanger peoples! I know you all love me because I know you all love a good cliff hanger. Umm...... 


	13. Chapter 13

Under the Covers  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Darien growled in frustration as he opened up the door of his apartment, chucking his shoes and coat somewhere in the hallway. He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he made his way through the apartment towards his bedroom.  
  
To say the least Serena had turned him on and left him hanging. He needed some release for all the pent up frustration and lack of sex.  
  
His eyes widened when he looked inside his bedroom. Candles lit every surface and rose petals littered the floor and on the bed. His thoughts automatically zoomed on about Serena.  
  
"Darien," A husky voice called out from the bed, to rich to be Serena's voice.  
  
Unconsciously he drew nearer to the bed, "Beryl," He barely whispered as he caught sight of the naked red haired tigress on his bed.  
  
Her fiery green eyes locked onto Darien's as her hand trailed her way down her body. Darien groaned sending shivers up Beryl's spine. One part of him – the good sane side of him told him to kick Beryl's sluttish arse to the curb. The other part of him –the evil lack-of-sex side of him told him to forget about everything and just take her then and there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Darien managed to get out as her hands rested just on her inner thighs.  
  
"I need you Darien. I want you so badly. It hurts. It hurts so much here," Beryl moaned seductively as she rubbed her finger over her clit.  
  
Darien's eyes darkened into deep orbs of darkened blue. She knew that she had him. She tossed her head back as she continued to stroke herself. She bucked widely as her hands were pushed away and Darien's mouth attacked her pussy.  
  
Beryl's eyes shut closed as delightful shivers raced up and down her body and he hungrily ate her out.  
  
She jerked suddenly when he nibbled on her core. His tongue doing delightful things to her clit.  
  
Her hands wove in his hair keeping him firmly placed as she moaned in pleasure. "More, harder," She demanded.  
  
He complied easily. Beryl felt her inner folds flutter and tighten. Her thighs contracted and the desirable heat washed through her. She screamed as Darien bit down lightly on her nub and she cummed.  
  
Her head thrashed in orgasmic bliss and her body arched off the bed before floating back down her limbs limp and fluid.  
  
She had nearly forgotten how feisty and how much he could throw her over the edge. So quickly and so passionately. But they both knew that they hadn't even touched base at what pleasure they could bring each other.  
  
Beryl watched with intense interest as Darien quickly rid himself of his clothes and with a predatory grace he hovered above her form. His face hidden slightly in the shadows.  
  
He grasped her hips and with one solid action impaled himself on her. They moaned together as Darien set the wild, hard core pace. Lust and desire riding over every other emotion as they continued to climb to amazing heights.  
  
Beryl's long ruby nails raked at his back drawing blood and a sharp hiss from Darien as they continued their wild sex escapade.  
  
Darien slammed harder and harder into Beryl as he lost all thought and emotion. Just sundering to her and her heated, warm channel.  
  
"Agh," Beryl gasped as Darien rough handled her tits. Rolling them in the palm of his hand making them form into hard buds before tweaking them and then lowering his hand and bitting them.  
  
Her body twitched beneath his body in a jerky movement. Making Darien growl underneath his breath as he fastened his pace. His hands placed on the side of her hips so tightly and securely he was sure that he would be leaving bruises there. The thought excited him.  
  
Beryl focused on her upcoming orgasm which she knew was fast approaching. Trying to match Darien's frenzied thrusts for her own. Her eyes widened and then fluttered shut as she spazmed underneath him. Her body jerking slightly as she let her orgasm wash over her.  
  
Darien could feel Beryl climax around him. Her inner muscles tightening around his member. But he didn't give up his mad man pace. He roared as he cummed inside of her.  
  
Their bodies jerked together as they rode it out together. Darien pulled out of her and flopped on the bed next to Beryl. Both their eyes drooping as they basked in their post orgasmic wave.  
  
Though Beryl look sedated she was bursting with glee as she finally got what she had wanted. She always got what she wanted.  
  
She rolled over onto Darien. Her lips sucking on his still heated flesh around his neck and chest. Her long nails racking over his body sending small shivers up and down his spine.  
  
Darien was quickly coming out of his lust filled mind and instantly was disgusted with himself and with Beryl. When she started to kiss and lick his neck and shoulders he was ready to chuck her out.  
  
He felt the blood rush back to his groin. Steadily becoming harder under her ministrations. She smiled into his chest as she felt him become erect again. Gently pushing against her thigh.  
  
"Naughty boy," She scolded him as she wrapped her hand around his member squeezing softly. He let out a soft groan.  
  
She continued to suck and nibble on his now hot skin making her way slowly down his body. Her mouth stopped to tease his nipples pulling them softly between her teeth and then coating them with her saliva.  
  
Darien moved beneath her. She smirked. Her hand continued to keep stroking his member. Feeling it swell and throb under her touch.  
  
"Beryl," Darien grounded out as she continued to play him. As much as her hand was pleasuring him it wasn't enough. She was never enough.  
  
Her mouth replaced her hand and he jerked up suddenly with a loud hiss. Her tongue swirling and teasing at his tip. Licking away his pre cum. He didn't hold himself back as jerked forward into her mouth nearly gagging her.  
  
She gave him a nasty look that he catched and winked back out her. She was more than going to pull back and slap the big ego bastard but decided against as she bit a little more than softly as his member.  
  
He jumped and let out a groan of hurt and desire. "Bitch," "Bastard,"  
  
Her mouth lowered into her member once more taking in as much as she could and she proceeded to what she hoped would be the best blow job in his entire life.  
  
He let out a warning as he felt himself come closer to the edge. He didn't say anything when he cummed. Beryl swallowed him whole. Sucking up every last bit of 'juice'. When she had finished off her job she crawled back up to him. His eyes were already closed.  
  
"Dick," Beryl muttered as she settled down next to him.  
  
With his eyes closed he could almost imagine that Serena was next to him instead of Beryl. Almost. He let himself fall into an exhausted slumber along with Beryl.  
  
**  
  
"Shit, fuck Andrew. I give you permission to kill me," Darien muttered as he looked at his best friend as they catched up in a coffee shop.  
  
"What did you do now?" Andrew asked with a sigh.  
  
"I slept with Beryl," Darien sighed.  
  
"WHAT?! Darien I thought you said you were over that crazy manic red head!" Andrew gushed.  
  
"I know, I am but she seduced me in my own apartment! I feel so disgusted. We must have done it countless times all during the afternoon and night. And then this morning she made me breakfast! Breakfast! For Christs sake. I'm so fucked,"  
  
"Hey now, I could have told you that you were fucked. You didn't have to go and sleep with Beryl to prove that,"  
  
Darien shot Andrew a death stare as he took another sip of his strong coffee. "What I'm I supposed to do? She wants to get back together. She was being not herself,"  
  
Andrew sighed as he looked at his best friend, "Can't you see that she is just playing with you? She was getting old of your solid relationship so she left but now she can't have you so she wants you. It's all a game for her,"  
  
Darien stayed quiet before chirping up "Sex was amazing though,"  
  
"Really? What? No. Don't want to know Darien," Andrew said shaking his head as he eyed his coffee before gulping it down.  
  
"I need something stronger than this shit if were going to talk about this,"  
  
"No, I gotta get back to my shift. I can't let you get wasted on your own. And by the way what's up with you and Serena?"  
  
Darien sighed running a hand through his ebony hair. "Fuck knows. She won't talk to me and she runs away every time I try to get close to her. She avoids me like the plague and I heard from one of her friends that she thinking of switching to another class in Uni,"  
  
"Eh? You know if you want a break from both of them you should really hook up with Tiff. She's like a puppy dog. She follows you around every where and is always starring at you," Andrew said with a smirk.  
  
"Tiffany? Not my type. Too much of an easy fuck,"  
  
"Mind your language. People are starting to look and I don't know if that's just because I'm so attractive or your strong tongue,"  
  
"Andrew!! What I'm I going to dooooo?" Darien whined like a school kid not getting his favourite toy.  
  
Andrew jumped up throwing some bills onto the table. "I don't know about you but I'm going to work and you're not coming with me. And please, please don't sleep with Beryl. It's disgusting and gives me the creeps just thinking about it," He pleaded.  
  
Darien huffed. "Fine, I gotta go take a long shower and try to rub her scent of me anyways,"  
  
"Later Darien,"  
  
Darien waved him off, "Some friend you are," He muttered under his breath as he threw the reminder of the money on the table before standing up and heading home.  
  
~~  
  
I promise you in the next chapter (whenever I decide to upload it of course!) that there will be more Sere/Dare action. Promise. 


	14. Chapter 14

Under the Cover 14:  
  
Wow!! I'm up to chapter 14 and I have over 200 reviews. I feel so loved! (  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"The time for thinking is over. The time to take action is now," Serena said seriously at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Girl, you watch too many action fic movies!" Raye poking her head inside Serena's room as she passed to go to her own room.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye and then faced her mirror again. "I have reached my verdict and I have chosen Michael. No turning back. Ok this is easy. Tell Michael then slowly break it to Seiya and Darien,"  
  
Inside her head deep in her most inner thoughts Serena was still battling with herself. 'Seiya is a wonderful guy. He stayed with you throughout everything. He doesn't deserve to be dumped even if he has been distant lately. Darien is such an amazing lover. Are you willing to give that up for Michael? What if he performs badly in bed? Who will you have then to crawl to? Darien is everything to you. Can you really live without him? Will you let yourself forget him?'  
  
"Not a sex fiend if you can remember that for two seconds and if Michael is bad in bed I have plenty of time to show him the ropes,"  
  
'The ropes? You mean the ropes that Darien already knows off by heart and then some tricks that even YOU don't know about? Michael is puppy dog love. Darien is hard core passion and lust.... Even love?'  
  
"No! I do not – I can not love Darien! He is a fire that will burn me if I stay to close,"  
  
'But the heat warms you and does delicious things to you,' It taunted.  
  
"Darien and Seiya are my past. Michael is my future. I plan to see that out,"  
  
'When you cry yourself to sleep again do not look to me,'  
  
"I can't even see you! You are a stupid voice in my head!" Serena whispered harshly.  
  
"Uh... Sweetie? Talking to yourself probably isn't the best look for you. You know what they say first sign of madness," Mina warned from Serena's open door.  
  
Serena's head snapped to look at Mina and then sighed. "Michael. I want to be faithful to Michael,"  
  
Mina sighed nearly identical to Serena's and walked over to Serena her hand reaching out to touch her arm, "You do realise what this means?"  
  
"Yes and am going to do it,"  
  
**  
  
Anne opened her eyes softly and looked at the stick in her hands. Blue. Positive. She was pregnant. No denying it. After 5 different tests. It all told her the same thing. She was pregnant with – either Seiya's or Tyler's baby.  
  
She didn't notice the tears running down her face as she slumped down onto the hard tiled floor in her ratty apartment.  
  
Anne wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't have the money to get an abortion and she was too scared to approach one of the future 'daddies'. She didn't have a loving family she could turn to. God it made her stomach churn.  
  
Her eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth as she rolled over to puke into the toilet- again. She didn't bother to flush the toilet or rinse her mouth out. She was beyond caring.  
  
There was a life growing inside her. Someone- if she let this baby live- depended on her. A baby. God. She had her whole life in front of her and so many other men to fuck. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapping around her body.  
  
The questions plaguing her where who was the father of the baby and if she was going to keep it. God damnit! She was on the pill! How did she get pregnant? She reached over and with one had searched around her cabinet. Her hand closed around the object she was looking for.  
  
Empty. Fuck. Anne tried racking her brain to try to find out when was the last time she took one. It was all such a big blur. Her head hurt and her mouth tasted disgusting. Without thinking she started to rub her stomach gently.  
  
All her half confused and muddled thoughts drifted away and she was left much calmer. She valuated her options carefully.  
  
She didn't think that either Tyler or Seiya would turn her away if she told them but she knew that Tyler would freak out more and Seiya would do the respectable thing and ask her to marry him. She realised suddenly if she wanted to keep the baby she would say yes. But what if it was Tyler's? And she got hitched only to find out when the baby pops out that it looks nothing like Seiya?  
  
What if she didn't tell them both and raised the baby alone? A single mother with a less the decent job at the tender age of 22? She couldn't afford to raise her baby even if she wanted to.  
  
Adoption? Go through 9 months of torture to finally just put the baby up for adoption. Like that 9 months of hell didn't mean a damn thing? Months of throwing up her breakfast, months of not being able to see her feet, months having weird impulses and cravings for the most disgusting foods? Only in the end to give her baby up and never see it again?  
  
She had no choice. She had no choice. She would give it up for adoption and beg for the best. She wouldn't tell Seiya or Tyler but she couldn't keep them either.  
  
Anne was suddenly startled. When did all of this not become about throwing Seiya in Serena's pretty face and suddenly just about Seiya and now her unborn baby?  
  
Her hands were shaking as she held herself in her arms. Her tears falling thickly and rapidly down her cheeks splashing on the tiles as they rolled down her face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She wondered where her prince charming was. Where was he when she needed to curl up in his arms? No where.  
  
**  
  
Serena paced on the marble floor outside the restaurant she was meeting Michael in. Her high heels clicking against the polished floors, her head bent as she chewed on her nails. A habit she had only just picked up.  
  
"Serena!" Michael called.  
  
Serena's hair whipped around her as she turned her head to face the new comer. Her stomach was tied up in nots. The beautifies in her stomach fluttering around like mad. Her hands were sweating as she held tighter to her purse.  
  
'You can do this, you can do this,' she chanted to herself flashing him a smooth smile.  
  
He approached her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She couldn't read his emotions as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Shall we go in or should we go somewhere else?" Serena asked playfully as Michael hadn't let her go yet.  
  
"Serena," He breathed so softly that her stomach automatically twisted into knots.  
  
She nodded. "I need to talk to you before we go in. Something important,"  
  
Serena nodded again this time fearing the worst as she allowed herself to be taken to the gardens just in front of the restaurant. She was guided to a small bench where she was plonked down onto.  
  
This time it was Michael who paced around and looked at every where but at Serena. His hands shaking slightly and sweating.  
  
"Michael what is it?" Serena asked after a couple of minutes had passed.  
  
"I.... Serena....," He sighed as he tried to find his words. The right words. He looked Serena dead in the eye.  
  
"A few days ago I was ready and more than eager to step up our relationship. Take our relationship to the next level but these past few days I have been thinking. We don't really know each other and I don't think that I have the time to get to know you better," He took a deep breath.  
  
"My dream for a long time has been to get away from here. To travel and find myself. Who I am going to be for the rest of my life. I didn't ever think it was going to happen just getting out of home was hassle enough but then my boss offered me a chance to do something I thought I wouldn't get to do," He stopped and sighed when he saw Serena's confused face.  
  
"I'm being sent to South Africa for 3 months then to Japan for 6 months before returning to South Africa for at least 3 years,"  
  
"What?" Serena stuttered out.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I'll be gone for at least 4 years and I don't think we can do the whole long distant relationship. I don't want to even try it. I would much rather I go as friends but I also understand if you hate me,"  
  
Serena didn't say anything. She couldn't even look at Michael. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was willing to give up everything for this man and he was leaving her.  
  
"Baby, please say something?" Michael pleaded finally as Serena stayed silent.  
  
"When?" She asked her voice just above audible.  
  
"I'm leaving at the end of the week but im not leaving the country to the end of the month,"  
  
She fell silent again. "Please Serena, are you mad at me?"  
  
She looked up at him so he could see her tear streaked face, "A little. I'm more sad and shocked though," She said sniffling as she used her hand to wipe away her tears. Hell, she didn't even know why she was crying for this jackass.  
  
His face crumpled and he made a move close to hold her but she moved away. "Congrulations Michael, I hope you have a good life and a safe trip," Serena said as she stood up.  
  
"Serena," Michael whispered.  
  
She walked away. She didn't stop walking until she was safe in her car and then she slumped against it. Her tears falling down her face. She didn't hurt that Michael was going away. It hurt because she was ready to give up both Darien and Seiya for him and he was simply going to up and go leaving her behind. All that had to happen now was for the sky to open up and rain down on her. She looked up at the deep blue sky; it was a clear night.  
  
She opened her car and slid onto the seat starting up her car. She knew where she had to go.  
  
**  
  
Darien flicked through the channels on his TV as he slumped on the couch. He had managed to get through the day without seeing or talking to Beryl. He had taken the spare key she had used before and hid it somewhere safe and he had cut off any forms of communication.  
  
The door bell chimed. He sighed knowing it was too good to be true. He groaned as he rolled himself out of the couch landing on the floor in a thump. The door bell chimed again.  
  
He cursed as he went to open the door.  
  
A blonde blur threw herself at him, "Hold me," She whispered.  
  
Darien tensed suddenly but slowly relaxed. "Serena?" His arms wrapped around her as he carried her towards the couch.  
  
"Please Darien, just hold me," Serena whispered again as she pressed herself tighter against him.  
  
Darien groaned and closed his eyes his nostrils flaring as he caught her familiar scent. The scent that he loved so much. The scent that he missed so much.  
  
He settled her down on the couch however hard it was for him to let go of her before grabbing the blanket on the end of the couch and throwing it over them. As he settled down next to her again.  
  
His arm wrapped protectively around her waist while her head was buried in his chest. Herself getting a whiff of his favourite cologne. Her eyes fluttered shut. Moulding herself against him.  
  
"What happened?" Darien softly asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
She hadn't come to his apartment for a couple of weeks and then her showing up at of the blue was not lost on him. Plus he could see that her eyes were slightly puffy and pink.  
  
"Nothing, nothing matters any more," Serena said as she placed a small kiss in the hallow of his neck.  
  
Her kiss sent a tingle up his spine. He glanced sharply at her.  
  
"Tell me," He growled.  
  
Serena didn't answer as she begun to distract him the only way she knew how. She kissed him again on his neck. Her hands getting underneath his shirt and running her hands up and down his well built body.  
  
Darien knew very well that Serena was trying to distract him but he couldn't give a damn at that moment as he reached up and caught her perfect lips in between his and smiled softly as he smashed his mouth against hers.  
  
~~  
  
The end. Haha. You wish. Plus we can't end it here. There is still Seiya and Anne and god help me – Beryl. I'm just so evil but only because I love you all so much!  
  
Sorry if that chapter was a bit short and the way I ended things with Michael was a bit lame but I was getting annoyed at him so I pulled to plug. Plenty of goodies to come though. ;) 


	15. Chapter 15

Under the Covers  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Serena and Darien. Lots of smut and just getting back to the basic outline of the story. Pretty useless because it doesn't go ANYWHERE but still fun.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Serena opened her eyes lazily as she wondered what woke her up from her sleep.  
  
"Morning Serena," Darien whispered in her ear sending tingles up and down her spine. His hand stroking her stomach softly while he watched her with a tiny satisfied smirk.  
  
"Jerk," Serena said with a smile of her own as she pushed him in his shoulder.  
  
"You love it," Darien teased.  
  
Serena froze for a tiny second before giving him a slow, wet kiss on his cheek making him grimace, making her laugh.  
  
"So you like your kisses all wet and sloppy eh?" Darien asked as he loomed over Serena threatinly as he lowered his body on top of hers. Serena's heartbeat increased dramatically.  
  
She made a small whimpering noise in response.  
  
"Good, I'll get you a dog," Darien said as he suddenly pulled back from her.  
  
Serena's mouth opened and closed as she stared at Darien. Her hand reached out and smacked him on the chest.  
  
"Nah uh, come back here," Serena said in her most seductive voice as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
They didn't have sex last night as much as they both wanted it but instead snuggled up on the couch wrapped in each other just enjoying the feeling of being together again. And then they made out like there was no tomorrow before finally falling asleep on one another.  
  
Darien must have woken up sometime during the night and somehow managed to carry Serena to his bedroom where they had more space to sleep comfortably.  
  
"You called your majesty?" Darien mocked as he crawled over her.  
  
"Why good sir, I was wondering what's for breakfast?" Serena said with a cheeky grin as she pushed him of her and stalked to his bathroom, getting rid of her excess clothing.  
  
Serena was famished with her 'break up' with Michael she had forgotten to eat anything last night and then she was to busy 'getting to know' Darien again to grab something from his kitchen.  
  
Serena's twinkling laugh echoed round the room when she heard Darien growl as she closed the bathroom door behind her nude body.  
  
When she finally got out of the shower stark naked, she was assaulted by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She grabbed her silk robe from her drawer and joined Darien in the kitchen.  
  
"Aww honey, you spoil me too much," Serena cooed over Darien's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
She watched with growing hunger as Darien flipped the pancakes over the stove. She stood on her tippy toes reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before turning around to get the maple syrup from the cupboard.  
  
"Anything for you darling," Darien said with a wink as he added more batter to the pan.  
  
Serena grinned as she moved around the kitchen like she owned the place. She opened the fridge to get some juice and gasped in shock. "Darien, do you actually have any food in here?"  
  
"You have a case of beer and I think.... Cheese? Is that cheese? Oh my god its growing green stuff on it!! Eww," Serena whined her nose crinkling up in disgust.  
  
Darien laughed as he peeked over her head to see the offending cheese. "Umm, maybe we should chuck that out,"  
  
"Maybe," Serena muttered sarcastically under her breath as she picked it up delicately and threw it in the bed.  
  
"How exactly did you go about making pancakes with nothing?"  
  
Darien chuckled embarrassed as he moved back towards the stove. Towards safer grounds.  
  
"That's it, after class we are going shopping mister," Serena declared as she banged the refrigerator shut.  
  
"Speaking of classes when is your first?" Darien asked his tone serious.  
  
There was one thing he would never let Serena do and that was to skip class to spend more time with him. He also knew that Serena would never ask to call in sick to spend more time her even though he was more than tempted to do it a few times in the past.  
  
"I only have two classes today. Yay for me! First one is round 11? What about you professor?"  
  
"Haha, you're a funny one," Darien said as they migrated to the living room where they settled themselves down to tuck into their breakfast, "not for another 2 hours or so,"  
  
Serena didn't answer as she furiously dug into her stack of pancakes. Darien raised his fork to his lips but didn't bite as he watched Serena intently.  
  
It had been so long since Serena had sat in his apartment just enjoying his company eating the food he had prepared. It felt almost surreal and a he reached out she would fade away only to leave him with sticky sheets.  
  
"What?" Serena asked as she looked up from her pancakes only mildly shocked to find Darien staring at her. A trail of maple syrup rolled down her chin. His eyes darkened as they zoomed in on the syrup hanging of her chin.  
  
She made a move to wipe it away but Darien pounced on her. He lowered his face only centimetres apart from hers. Serena felt the heat rush up to her face and another different heat rush further south.  
  
His mouth parted slightly and his tongue reached out and licked the maple syrup of her chin that made her tremble slightly.  
  
"Darien," She whispered as he moved away from her chin and attached his mouth to her neck.  
  
Her hand tangled up in his soft, dark hair as she held him to her. Serena's eyes fluttered closed as she focused her sole attention on the feelings and emotions the man on top of her was drawing out.  
  
Serena could almost imagine that the whole thing with Michael was just a horrible dream and things with Darien where back to the way things were before everything hit the roof.  
  
Darien's hand slipped inside her robe his hands running gently over the curves of her body. His hands quickly finding her sensitive points, her ticklish points and the points that just got her hot and bothered.  
  
The robe fell of Serena's shoulders giving him the best view in the world.  
  
"We can't do this, we don't have time for this," Serena panted out as Darien attacked one of her breasts with his mouth.  
  
The breakfast long forgotten by now.  
  
Darien continued to pepper kisses all over her body. Worshiping her with everything that she was worth. The kisses slowly slowed down as he travelled back up to her face before taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
They broke away slowly both of them panting as they raced to catch their breaths again.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out," Darien whispered as he planted another chaste kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Oh we can head out right now," Serena said with an evil smile as she grabbed his member softly in her hand giving it a tiny squeeze. She felt it become even harder as she squeezed it again.  
  
"Serena," Darien warned as his eyes flashed dangerously for a second.  
  
He slid a hand down her abdomen and between her legs. His fingers running across her nether lips before slipping one cool finger inside of her, Serena moaned in ecstasy her entire body burning up with fire as he stroked her.  
  
Then all too quickly he took away his fingers and brought it towards his face. Soaked from her juices he licked his fingers clean and then stood up abruptly. "See if you like it,"  
  
Serena opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish as she watched as Darien made his way to the bathroom, leaving her with a sticky wetness between her legs and the now cold and forgotten breakfast.  
  
"Damn you Darien," She muttered as she reached down and started toyed with herself.  
  
**  
  
A young couple walked hand in hand as they approached the huge shopping centre. It was obvious to the people passing them that they were very much in love as the young gentleman scooped down and gave the pretty blonde a kiss whenever he could.  
  
She squealed as he whispered something dirty in her ear. Her face flaming making her look like a tomato – a very cute tomato.  
  
They entered the shop laughing comfortably. Darien couldn't remember the last time he had laughed till his stomach hurt but spending just half an hour with Serena left him in stitches.  
  
"I'm warning you Darien, no touching while were shopping or it will take forever," Serena said sternly.  
  
Darien leaned over and whispered in her ear so no else could hear, "Promise that if I keep my hands off you I can do whatever I want with you when we get back,"  
  
Serena nodded as Darien planted one last kiss on her cheek before extracting himself from her embrace and walked around the front of the shop whistling like a complete idiot.  
  
She laughed and with one hand grabbed a trolley and the other pulling Darien along with her.  
  
"Grab a watermelon for me honey would you?" Serena said absentmindly as she checked the apples over.  
  
She didn't see Darien grin wolfishly as he grabbed onto one of her breasts. Serena shot him a look of annoyance. "You know Professor, for a professor you sure are childish,"  
  
"Thank you Ms Starr," Darien said as he let go of her breast and moved to go get a proper watermelon. Being addressed as a Professor snapped him back to reality.  
  
Before he could go though Serena grabbed his arm and spun him round to look at her. She reached up and gave him a kiss that reassured him that Serena didn't think of him as a professor not at this particular moment anyway.  
  
He stumbled off to find a good watermelon as soon as she let him go and she returned to her apples.  
  
Half an hour later Serena was squealing like a little kid. "Ice cream! Oh the flavours to choose from!" Serena said her eyes glossed over as she looked at all the ice cream in the freezer department.  
  
Darien laughed as he watched Serena mull over all her choices. Darien had already planted a big tub of rich chocolate in the trolley now Serena was ready to make her final choices.  
  
"Ok, I've got a light low fat mango ice cream, gluttony goodness with the ribbon thingy and I have got the classic vanilla. Which I think by the time we are threw with it won't just become plain,"  
  
Darien whipped out the vanilla ice cream and continued on. He was wondering about all the different possibilities he could do with vanilla ice cream as they continued their search of food.  
  
2 hours later they made their way to the check out line. Their trolley full of goodies and the odd nutriental food.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Serena complained as she sagged against Darien as they waited to be served.  
  
"So you shop from dawn till dusk but grocery shopping exhausts you?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! Shopping for clothes is a work of art which I have perfected over time. Shopping for food. That's a totally different area," Serena said.  
  
Darien planted a kiss to shut her up. And though he hated to admit it he was slowly becoming annoyed with the kisses. All they ever did was kiss. He would scream before they did anything else.  
  
It's like travelling back in the dark ages when Serena was in high school and Darien was just a high school teacher. All they ever did back then too was kiss. Ok, they did do other things but that was the only thing Serena was completely comfortable in doing.  
  
"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you 5 different ways till Sunday," Darien whispered lowly in her ear sending tingles of anticipation up and down her body.  
  
"What ever happened to the sweet and reserved Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"He meet you,"  
  
Serena couldn't wait to get out of the shopping centre. "What is taking so long?" She said a bit over dramatic as she flocked around pretending to busy.  
  
Darien laughed gleefully but didn't interfere.  
  
As soon as they reached home and unpacked their goodies Serena and Darien where at each others side in a minute.  
  
Hands tugging and pulling to get rid of the excess clothing. Mouths fused together. Feet stumbling along the apartment before buckling just before the bed. Darien unhooked Serena's bra with draft fastness.  
  
She moaned as she caught sight of a topless Darien as she ripped away his shirt. They rest of their clothing come off easily as they run their hands over each others bare flesh. Just enjoying the feel of each other.  
  
Serena focused on his bulging manhood as it rubbed against her lower abdomen. She moved away slightly so she could get better access to it before leaning forwards, taking his shaft in her hand and lightly kissing the tip.  
  
She swept her tongue along the full length of his member, and then licked the tip like a lollipop.  
  
"Serena," Darien moaned as he let down her hair and then quickly tangled his hand up in her hair.  
  
The silky moistness of her tongue swept of his tip flooding him with pure heat and want. She continued to sweep her tongue over him, and then took his tip in her mouth, closing her lips around it.  
  
She stroked his shaft with one hand, while sliding the other hand along the side of his thigh before she cradled his sac.  
  
He groaned as she slid her fingers across his sac. His member quivered in her hand. She opened her mouth wider as she took the entire length in. Or as much as she could.  
  
"Oh!" Darien gasped as the shocks of intense pleasure become too much and his entire body trembled.  
  
Serena gulped down all of his cum. Some off it leaking to the sides of her mouth as she hurriedly swallowed it all down.  
  
When he had finally stopped emptying himself, she kissed his tip one more before sliding up to lay beside him.  
  
He automatically reached for her and drew her into his arms as she pressed her hot, tight body against his. She smiled secretively as she felt his member start to rise again against her leg.  
  
Darien pressed his lips promisingly over hers in oxygen – draining kiss, their tongues danced slowly and passionately. Neither fighting for dominance but making their presence felt.  
  
She felt herself boil with a desperate hunger as she rubbed herself against his body. As she mewled into his ear he knew that his desire for his beautiful, sexy young lover went beyond all control.  
  
Darien grabbed the comforter of the bed and angled themselves more comfortably against each other before reaching down and capturing her lips in another more sensuous kiss.  
  
She opened her legs as an invite and a small smile playing on her lips. He shifted her again so he had better access before suddenly plunging two fingers in her warm, wet channel.  
  
He withdrew them just as quickly finding her more than wet and ready for him. He lowered himself over her. Using his arms to hold him up so that he wouldn't crush her he eased himself through her opening.  
  
With a slow, steady motion he drove his full length into her, not giving her the chance to get accustomed to him, he rocked back before thrusting into her again with a sudden, sharp thrust.  
  
Serena gasped as the burst of pleasure swept threw her. She gasped with each thrust as he slowly entered her and then finished with a hard thrust. Her inner muscles clamping over him every time.  
  
She settled into the pace that Darien had made and began to push up with her hips to meet his next thrust, taking him deeper within her. Her entire body was on fire as the overwhelming pleasure consumed her body.  
  
His eyes were almost primal as their eyes meet and expressions of similar need and want flickered upon their faces.  
  
Thrusting harder and deeper, he heard her gasps grow louder as her body began to spasm. He adjusted his pace slightly to plunge himself as deep as he could inside of her.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried as she soared to magnificent climax.  
  
He didn't stop his pressing motions as her inner muscles constricted tightly squeezing his throbbing shaft.  
  
Her legs spread wider as she felt him move a little more deeper inside of her, making her moan as his slow, deep thrusts.  
  
She clung into him as he pushed into her again with a sharp hard thrust. She cried out again as her whole body trembled as she was swept fast towards her peak.  
  
Darien gritted his teeth as he continued to pace himself with his long, hard thrusts. Growing increasingly breathless as they moved together, she soared toward her peak, gasping wordlessly against Darien.  
  
He plunged himself faster into her as response. He braced himself on his hands as he thrust himself hard, driving his wildly quivering shaft into her, drawing out a sharp gasp from her.  
  
He could feel himself quickly losing control as his shaft swelled inside of her. A powerful spasm pushed them both to the edge again as Darien spilled his seed deep within her.  
  
"Serena!" Darien sighed as he trembled over her. His arms buckling under the intense weight.  
  
He managed to roll over slightly so he didn't squish Serena as he lay beside her. Their bodies glistening in sweat, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to get their breathing back.  
  
Serena laid her head on Darien's chest, feeling it go up and down with every breath. His arm wrapped around her waist protectively as he managed to get the quilt over them.  
  
They laid their together in blissful euphoria, enjoying the feel of each other as they wrapped themselves around each other. Their warmth still lingering inside.  
  
Serena closed her eyes briefly as she fully relaxed next to him.  
  
"Maybe next time we will reach the bed," Darien said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time we hadn't managed it. And I'm quite comfortable here," Serena answered sleepily as she let her eye lids drop again.  
  
Darien smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on her nose before letting himself snuggle with her and finally doze off.  
  
~~  
  
How did you all like that? Tell me. Tell me.  
  
I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to UNFAITHFUL. Cause you know. No one is faithful to anyone in this story apart from Michael but he was annoying little **** it also reflects more on the story then Under the Covers  
  
So witch one do you prefer. Unfaithful or Under the Covers 


	16. Chapter 16

Under the Covers  
  
OK, ok, due to the recent number of people wanting to keep Under the Covers as the title, I have decided to keep the original title.  
  
Also whoever said just because Under the Covers sounded like it will happy ending that it actually will? Knowing my 'style' I'll probably kill of all the characters in a horrible death. Yay for me.  
  
Any who, thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
For the next couple of days Serena slipt back into her old lifestyle. Where she practically lived at Darien's apartment, hardly showing up at her dorm and she couldn't be happier.  
  
Of course she knew that what she was doing to her friends but a bit selfish and uncaring but she needed someone who could just be there for her and not expect the world from her.  
  
Darien could give her comfort and a sort of understanding that none of her girl friends could even begin to understand. And it wasn't just about sex.  
  
The time they had spent apart matured them and made them just a little wiser. With Darien, Serena could forget everything that had happened with Michael and just be his lover.  
  
"Is it good?" Serena asked enthusiastically as she bounced up and down in her seat as she looked at Darien intently as he swallowed the dinner she had made.  
  
Everyone knew that Serena wasn't a good cook. Lita had given up hope on her a long time ago to show her how to cook but Serena was determined to cook Darien a meal to prove herself more than just a ditzy blonde.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Oh, you don't like it did you?" Serena said her face falling as she looked at the blackened mess she made Darien try.  
  
Darien's heart dropped. "Aww, sweetie it just takes some more practise to master the art of cooking," He tried to joke as he watched her face crumple as she sniffed so she wouldn't cry.  
  
Darien reached round the other side of the table and gathered her up in his arms. "I love it Serena. I love the thought that you wanted to cook for me," He whispered in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Really?" Serena asked in a small voice.  
  
"Really, now come on. I'll wash up and then we can go out and eat. There is this new place I've been dying to take you too,"  
  
"You're the best!" Serena said as she hugged Darien.  
  
"So I've been told," Darien said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.  
  
~~  
  
"This way," The waiter said with a slight bow as he led the couple to a table.  
  
He waited till they settled down in their respective chairs before giving them their menus and rattling off the specials before ambling off.  
  
Ann took a deep breath as she placed her menu down. She had already broken it off with Tyler earlier and things with him weren't the smoothest. She had to be more careful as how she phrased it.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Tyler get your filthy hands off me, I didn't come here for a fuck," Ann said as she pushed him off her again.  
  
"Playing hard to get are we?" He said with an obvious wink before reaching out for her again.  
  
It was obvious that he was stoned out of his mind and very, very horny.  
  
Ann smacked him, "I'm pregnant!" She let out suddenly.  
  
Tyler jerked forward as he had just been shoved violently. "What? Ann..."  
  
Ann sighed as tears formed in her eyes. "It's not yours Tyler. But I can't see you any more either,"  
  
He flopped down on his bed behind him. His eyes stony cold as he looked at the floor.  
  
"Not mine?" "How many other people do you fuck with?!" Tyler said suddenly becoming violently angry as he threw himself at her.  
  
Ann eyes widened with fear as she looked at his fiery orbs. His hands gripping her shoulder tightly as he cornered her in the shadows of his room.  
  
She hadn't felt this kind of fear since she was a little kid and her father... it was all in the past now but she wasn't used to not being in control.  
  
Tyler was supposed to be her fuck puppy as here he was. His grip on her shoulders causing her to let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Tyler! You're hurting me!" Ann exclaimed before she could muffle her voice.  
  
She mentally kicked herself. Knowing that begging with the person that was inflicting the pain would not help to ease it. In fact she was just adding more full to the already blazing fire.  
  
Tyler slammed her hard against the wall behind her causing her to lose the wind in her lungs as she tried to draw air into her body.  
  
Using one hand to pin her up and stay locked in that position he used the other to remove her pants and panties. Realisation dawned on Ann. She was about to be raped but unlike the last time she wasn't defenceless and she wasn't just thinking about her own life anymore.  
  
Ann bided her time before delivering the painful kick to Tyler's most treasured part. His eyes rolled to the back of his hand. His hands automatically reaching down there to ease the pain.  
  
She wasn't finished yet. She cocked back her arm and hit him square in the nose. Hearing the satisfying crunch as the blood poured out.  
  
"You bitch," Tyler screamed but to preoccupied to make a grab for her and now half cautious of what she could do next.  
  
"Don't come any where near me or my baby ever again. You hear me Tyler! No where," Ann screamed as she stormed out of his room.  
  
She brushed past him. Not noticing the tears streaming past her face. Her hand massaging her stomach.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you," Ann knew what she had to do now.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
After that incident she hide herself away in her room before gathering up the nerve to meet with Seiya. It seemed safer and wiser to tell him in a public place this time round.  
  
Also after that near rape experience she was more protective of her baby then ever before and she was 98% sure that she will keep it. The baby was hers and she was meant to look after it and protect it.  
  
"Ann? Are you ok?" Seiya asked tenderly as he placed his hand gently on top of hers, which was resting on the side of the table.  
  
Ann smiled weakly, "There is something important I have to tell you,"  
  
He looked up into her eyes and brushed his finger across her cheek before settling it on top of her other hand.  
  
"Seiya?" A wavering voice asked timidly behind him.  
  
Ann's eyes widened as she lifted her head to see the intruder. She snatched her hand away from beneath Seiya's.  
  
He turned slowly and dramatically around in his chair.  
  
**  
  
"One day Darien I promise you I will cook you a good and proper meal," Serena informed Darien as they took their seats from the waitress.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how the waitress's cheeks blushed slightly pink as Darien brushed his hand against hers as he took the menu from her.  
  
Serena also picked up as she stumbled at her words when she was reading out the specials but the best part was when she watched her slink off to join the other rejected employers.  
  
"When did you ever become such a nasty, over protective woman?" Darien questioned as he watched her over his menu.  
  
"The moment I saw you," Serena simply replied.  
  
"You know Serena; I wouldn't have ever had you pegged to have the main course right in front of you and plenty of side dishes,"  
  
"Fine, I'll just go then," Serena said as she threw her napkin onto the table. As she caught his underlaying message.  
  
"No!" Darien said loudly and quickly as he reached for her hand to keep her in her place. "You know I didn't mean it like that,"  
  
Serena sighed. She stayed where she was.  
  
"Can I get you any drinks or entrees to start of with?" The waitress asked appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Just give us a couple of more minutes and we can order it all together," Darien said flashing a sexy smile.  
  
She flushed red again and nodded dumbly as she stumbled off.  
  
Darien sighed as he looked around his surroundings as he tried to figure out what to say to Serena next. All the meaningless questions like who's the weather didn't seem quite appropriate at the time.  
  
A shape caught his eye. "Is that Seiya?"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"There sitting opposite Ann?" Darien said his voice wavering slightly when he said Ann's name.  
  
Serena's eyes frantically searched the finely seated dinning hall. She took in a sharp intake of breath when she located them not 5 tables away. Luckily they hadn't spotted them yet.  
  
Serena groaned as she covered her eyes, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Darien scanned her face intently knowing the conflict she must be going through. On one hand she had every right to march over there and demand what was happening but that meant including why she was there and that included him.  
  
"I'll be lurking near the men's room if you need me. Wave frantically in my direction if you want me to escape fast," Darien said as he kissed her cheek slightly and moved away.  
  
Serena nodded and took a deep claming breath as she tried to regain in her emotions.  
  
She watched with growing unease as she draw nearer to the table. She watched as Seiya place his hand above Ann's that was leaning on the table. She was right behind him when she heard Ann say, "There is something important I have to tell you,"  
  
Her jaw dropped open when his fingers run across her cheek softly before resting on top of their other hands.  
  
"Seiya?" Serena timidly asked as she stood behind him. Oblivious to her presence before she breathed his name.  
  
He turned around in his seat.  
  
"Seiya, what.... Ann?" Serena stuttered out as she gestured between the two of them frantically.  
  
Seiya sunk lower in his chair. 'This wasn't the way it's supposed to bed!' He shouted out in his head.  
  
"Serena... I can explain," Seiya began but faltered when he realised there wasn't much to explain.  
  
Ann sat stonily in her seat as she tried to rack her brain. She started this 'affair' with Seiya fully intending to hurt Serena the worst way possible but now everything was different.  
  
But what was stopping her to get Seiya so she could support this baby and hurt Serena at the same time? It was almost too easy. Killing two birds with one stone.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Ann blurted out suddenly, instantly getting the attention from both Seiya and Serena.  
  
"It's yours – Seiya," She added.  
  
~~  
  
Review and I'll post the next chapter up pronto. Blackmail is so harsh. 


	17. Chapter 17

Under the Covers  
  
Damn you guys make me feel so loved!  
  
Heads up this chapter is really short but because of assignments and BH I might not be able to update the next chapter (which I've written! yay go me) until like whenever I get the free minute to upload it.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
"I'm pregnant," Ann blurted out. "It's yours – Seiya," She added.  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence as they tried to comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"You're pregnant? With... with... Seiya's baby?" Serena choked out.  
  
Ann nodded. Then she remembered that she was supposed to believe that nothing was going on between Seiya and Serena. She was supposed to be out of the loop and totally trusting in Seiya's faith.  
  
She diverted her attention from Serena to fully focusing on Seiya who looked like he was about to be sick. "Oh Seiya, I know that having a baby is a big commitment and I know we aren't fully ready for that yet but this baby. This life force growing inside of me. It's a sign,"  
  
Seiya starred at Ann in shock. He could feel his face drain of all colour and he knew his mouth was slightly agape. He was torn in between two lovers. One that needed him and looking expectantly at him. And the other faithful girlfriend that was looking shocked and pissed as hell.  
  
"Ann, maybe we could go somewhere quieter to discuss this," Seiya suggested softly to Ann.  
  
"What the hell is going on Seiya?" Serena finally snapped.  
  
"I don't know why you're so... pissed Serena. You should be happy for us or at the very least Seiya. He is still your friend you know," Ann gloated as she stressed the word friend.  
  
"Friend? Friend? You two timing son of a bitch," Serena's voice was hard and cold as she starred directly at Seiya.  
  
Seiya winced visibly.  
  
Ann looked between the two lovers, her face a mask of confusement before she let realisation dawn on her face. She burst into loud tears.  
  
Patrons around the surrounding tables begun to give the three of them dirty looks as Ann brawled her eyes out. Some of the older couples wondering what the world was coming to.  
  
"You're cheating on me with Serena! All the rumours where true. You lying, cheating dirt bag. I hope my baby looks nothing like you or I will never be able to look it in the face!" Ann jumped to her feet, racing out of the room.  
  
"Ann! Wait!" Seiya called after her as he tried to grab onto her arm. She merely waved him off and continued to run away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena," Seiya mumbled as he turned back to the blonde who was still standing behind him.  
  
He didn't wait for her response before hastily getting up and throwing some notes on the table and quickly running after Ann in the direction she went in.  
  
Serena stood shocked in her spot by herself as she watched Seiya run away from her. To Ann.  
  
When she felt arms encircle her waist she sighed in relief. She wasn't completely alone. She turned towards him burying herself against his hard, muscular body. "They all leave me expect for you," She allowed Darien to comfort her.  
  
"Ann! Wait!" Seiya called out anguished laced in his voice as he gained up on her.  
  
His heart clenched when he saw her huddled on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her body protectively. Her shoulders shaking visibly as her sobs wracked her body.  
  
"Leave me alone Seiya," Her voice trembled but an underlaying coldness and detachment seeped through her voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry-"  
  
He knew that he wasn't the only one she was sleeping with. But no doubt she was pregnant and it may be his but he had to know.  
  
He was almost on top of her as he gripped her shoulders strongly but not tightly. He ignored her tear-streaked face, as he looked deep in her eyes. "Is it mine?"  
  
Ann wasted no time in slapping him – hard. "Of course it is you cheating bastard,"  
  
"I had to make sure," He croaked out his eyes dropping.  
  
Ann's voiced cracked. "I gave you no reason not to trust me but I have every right not to trust you,"  
  
Ann applauded herself mentally as she looked at Seiya's pain stricken face. She was damn good at putting on the water works and making it look believable. But then again she did have a lot of practise.  
  
An awkward silence passed over them. Seiya moving back slightly, giving them enough breathing room as they tried to judge the situation. His arms dropped naturally to his sides.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"We started dating way before I meet you,"  
  
Ann already knew this. Any reaction she was getting know was only to play him him along and make him feel as guilty as possible.  
  
"Tell me what to do Ann. Tell me how do I make it up for you and... our baby," Seiya asked desperately as the silence consumed them again.  
  
"My baby deserves a daddy. Every child does. But if it deserves a dad like you I'm not to sure,"  
  
"I'll do anything, please," Seiya begged.  
  
It took all of Ann's self control not to smile gleefully as Seiya begged her. But she couldn't forgive him on the spot. No, that would make it fair to easy and she wanted to hurt Serena just a little more.  
  
"For the baby,"  
  
"I want you to marry me. And I want you to ask Serena to be the godmother."  
  
Insert evil laugh I'm gonna finish it here because I just love a good cliff hanger. 


	18. Chapter 18

Under the Covers 18  
  
PPLZ FROM MLC PLZ STOP COMING UP TO ME AND TELLING ME YOU READ MY STORY. A REVIEW WOULD BE MUCH MORE APPRICATED! Thanks. (  
  
(Not that I don't appreciate you guys reading my story...)  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Seiya flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. His thoughts racing a mile a minute. He was such a fool. He couldn't believe he more or less told her that he would do anything for her and the baby. Even marriage.  
  
He groaned again when he realised he also agreed to ask Serena to the godmother. In this time and state of his life he couldn't quite see Serena smiling happily and jumping up and down for joy when he would ask her to be the godmother for his unborn baby.  
  
Hell, they haven't even broken up officially yet.  
  
He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He only wanted Ann in the first place so he get some while Serena was not.  
  
He rubbed his hand over his face as he stared up at his ceiling, his feet dangling off the side of the bed. Ann certainly knew how to play him. Though he was certain that she was in fact truly pregnant. But wether it was his or not. Time would only tell.  
  
He picked up his phone from his bedside table and automatically pressed in the digits.  
  
"Serena we have to talk. Now? In the park in 20 minutes."  
  
Serena stared into mindless space not really thinking of anything expect the tiny tingles Darien was creating by rubbing the pads of his fingers over her bare skin.  
  
They had cut their dinner date short. Mainly due to the fact that Serena was a bit shaken and disturbed by the thought of Seiya and Ann actually bumping nasties. It still gave her the creeps just thinking about it now.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Darien murmured into her ear as he dropped a kiss on her earlobe.  
  
"Something that nobody should have to think about," Serena stressed.  
  
Darien laughed, "Still thinking of Ann and Seiya doing the horizontal tango?"  
  
Serena shuddered against his back. Considering they where wrapped around each other on Darien's couch. Serena cuddled away from his chest.  
  
"Darien does it make me a bad person for not getting all upset when my boyfriend just cheated me and got another girl who despises me – trust me feelings mutual -pregnant?" Serena said after a silence.  
  
The mood considerably became tenser and serious.  
  
Serena shifted around the couch so her body was pressing up against his. Chest to chest.  
  
Darien took the opportunity to brush away a loose strand of hair fulling into her innocent looking face.  
  
"No," He breathed softly.  
  
Serena looked into Darien's eyes. His eyes sincere and warm. Encouraging. She contemplated telling him about her tryst with Michael, troubled about what his reaction might be.  
  
"Serena? Is that your phone?" Darien said snapping her out of her thoughts again.  
  
"What? Fuck," She said as she climbed over Darien to grab her phone.  
  
She flipped it open without a second thought.  
  
"Hello? I know. Now? Ok in the park," Serena hanged up.  
  
"Who was it?" Darien enquired as he rubbed her back softly.  
  
"Seiya, I gotta go to the park," Serena said a glazed far out look coming over her face.  
  
Darien didn't say anything for a moment as he continued to rub her back, "Do you want me to come with?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "This is something I need to work through alone. Maybe then I can get the horrid sight of Seiya and Ann bonking out of my head,"  
  
Darien smiled. He pressed a tender kiss on her shoulder blade, "Ok,"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Serena was just waiting to get into the elevator to go downstairs to meet up with Seiya when a very familiar red haired forcefully brushed past her when the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Watch where you're standing," She hissed at Serena. Her eyes shooting daggers in her direction before stomping off in the same direction where Serena had only recently departed.  
  
She watched as Beryl fixed herself up before knocking on Darien's door. Serena thought about running over there and giving her the bitch fight of her life but then was torn.  
  
Darien had said they had broken up. So why was she here now? And just when Serena was about to go out?  
  
"Like I give a fuck about what the bastard is doing or who is doing," Serena muttered as she managed to slip between the closing elevator doors.  
  
She closed her eyes as the elevator doors closed in front of her. A single solitary tear rolled down her check.  
  
I know that was short. That is like my shortest chapter but trust me its leading up to this big massive explosion. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Under the Covers**

Sorry for the lack of recent updates. I was trying to update before I left to go to BH but that didn't work so now it's after BH and I have time now. And it's the school holidays. What fun!

This chapter is somewhat of a song fic chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, artists, lyrics or music.

I'm also sorry if it seems like Darien is a wimp and sappy character. I'm trying to portray his romantic side but obviously it isn't working. Any suggestions?

**Chapter 19:**

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_Cause perfect didn't seem so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no lie_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

_Let it was away my sanity_

'_Cause I want to feel the thunder_

_I want to scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Serena smiled wistfully to herself as she heard the song blast through on her mp3 player as she walked towards her meeting place with Seiya.

It was ironic how that you could relate songs to your own fucked up problems. Of course it wasn't really raining and there was no thunder to be spoken of but the basic message was there. She was coming clean.

It was time she 'came clean' about the whole fiasco with Michael and her dirty secret about Darien. So be it if Darien wanted to be with the red haired vapid bitch that she had encountered at the elevators. Serena was getting everything out in the open and nothing was going to stop her.

As she approached the park where she was supposed to meet Seiya she hastily stopped her mp3 player and stuffed it in her pocket. She paused for a second. "Why the hell do I have Hilary Duff on my mp3?!" She exclaimed to herself.

She shivered involuntary as she realized that the park was deserted. The leaves blowing across her feet. Her hair whipping around her face. Goosebumps marred her skin.

Serena knew instinctively that tonight was not going to go down well. Already an eerie feeling creeping up inside her. Her heart thumped anxiously inside of her. Her gut filled with knots.

She willed herself to move closer inside the park as she danced around the outskirts.

"Serena," A voice drifted over. She was done in; she moved slowly drawing herself closer.

She was suddenly face to face with him. She stopped immediately.

A figure half covered by the foliage stepped into the moonlight. Serena searched his face intently.

_I'm shedding, shedding every colour_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

'_Cause different doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

He didn't attempt to make a move to get closer to Serena even though she was 20 feet away from him. To far away for them to have a proper conversation. So they stood and just stared at each other.

Each, trying to gauge what the other was thinking or feeling.

Serena stood rooted to her spot. Indecision keeping her from coming any closer to Seiya or turning and fleeing the deserted park.

The park was probably not the best place for him to pick for them to meet. She had a lot of fond memories here. It broke her heart just a little bit more when she realized that she had fond memories with Seiya here. And she knew that she could never re- live those moments.

Serena took a few uncertain steps towards Seiya, her heart pounding in her chest. "Seiya..."

He reluctantly almost uncertainly walked closer to Serena. Just stopping an arm distant away from her.

Serena suddenly found the grass under her feet more fascinating as she stared intently at it.

"Serena-"

Serena looked up at Seiya's drawn in face and smiled wanly. Finally seeing him for the first time in a long time.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity_

'_Cause I want to feel the thunder I want to scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

His outward appearance was a bit off putting. His eyes blood shot with deep bags growing under his eyes due to lack of any proper rest. Wrinkles scarred his smooth face. His hands slightly trembled as he clasped them together.

He was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing when they had gone to the restaurant only several hours ago. Except now his clothes looked a bit shabby and didn't fall right on his frame.

"I'm so sorry,"

Seiya's eyebrows shot right up to his hairline as he searched the face of the helpless woman in front of him. His eyes frantically rooming her face in an attempt to find a clue, anything that might indicate what she was feeling. Obviously troubled.

She stopped him before he could get to ask why.

"Stop. Just listen to me. After I'm done I give you every right to hate me or never talk to me again. Just please don't interrupt. Seiya, know that I never, _ever_ in my wildest dreams wanted to hurt you at all," Serena stressed.

She waited for Seiya to give his nod of approval before continuing on. She looked to the ground again and she gathered what strength she needed to tell Seiya what he needed to know.

Seiya's heart beated in anticipation knowing that whatever she was about to say next would not be something he would like.

Her thoughts drifted over to Darien and it was like that she was almost drawing positive energy just thinking about him. She could feel strength and courage radiating through her. Darien's smile warming her and encouraging her. His eyes urging her to continue. His arms wrapped around her body and she knew she was safe and could do this.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Seiya asked lightly his eyes already showing his weariness.

Serena let out a short laugh, "No your not,"

"A long time ago you told me you loved me and at that time I couldn't say it back to you because I wasn't sure of how exactly I felt about you. But now Seiya I can honestly say that I love you but I'm not in love with you,"

Seiya desperately tried to understand where this was all coming from and where it was leading too. Slightly hurt that she admitted that she wasn't romantically interested in him after all this time.

"I care a lot for you and it was never my intention to hurt you at all. Truth is when we started dating, before we even started going out I knew I could never give you what you wanted and what you deserved. And trust me Seiya; you deserve so much more than me,

"I knew I could never give you what you wanted because I instinctively knew that you where the kind of guy that wanted the whole package. Heart, mind, body and soul. But I couldn't let you take my heart because unknown to me at that time I had already lost it,"

"Serena-"

"No wait, let me finish I still have a lot to tell you,"

"In high school I meet this indescribable man but of course for the longest time he didn't ever pay me any attention well not in the way I wanted to. But then one day he did and that was the day he changed my life forever.

We become friends, confidents, lovers. He taught me everything I needed to know about the world and about love. When high school finished I thought I would never see him again and had resigned myself to that fact but to my shock I realized that he went to the same collage as me and then I was to far gone. We started up our dangerous love affair,"

It was then that Seiya realized the horrible truth of her declaration. He wasn't the only one in their relationship having an affair. He wasn't the only one hiding an ugly scar in their relationship.

_I don't want to talk _

_About the things we have gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now its history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

"Our roles in society have allowed us to have an open relationship thus far. Between me and him it was just this _thing_ beneath the sheets. When the world and all its shit hit the roof I knew I could always find sanctuary in his arms,"

"He isn't married is he Serena?!" Seiya blurted out suddenly.

"No! I wouldn't ever do that. Not to me and not to his wife!" Serena said horrified.

"Wait, you mean to say that after all this time we have been together you have been with another man! All the times we have made love you have been fucking someone else as well?!" Seiya spitted out suddenly disgusted with the woman standing in front of him.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_But I was the fool_

_Playing by the rules_

Serena's anger flared up. He had done the exact same thing with Anne and now she was pregnant! Didn't that even up the score at all? She knew that he was feeling hurt, resentful and confused but it didn't make his comment sting less.

"Let me remind you Seiya, that you have been _fucking_ around with Anne and now you're a proud father to be. So don't get all self righteous with me," Serena said her temper flaring up.

Seiya clenched his jaw tightly. Knowing that she made a valid point. He hadn't been totally faithful to Serena either.

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name_

_Somewhere deep inside _

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

"Seiya, just listen to me god dam it. I was so confused. I wanted desperately to leave the other guy and be with you; try to make it work between us but I was so conflicted. Then my friend introduced me to this other guy,"

Seiya moaned dramatically, "Don't fucking tell me that you slept with him too Serena! And to think when I first meet you I thought you had morals,"

Serena flinched slightly at the insult. "At first I thought that he could help me but as time went on I knew I couldn't hurt him just like I couldn't hurt you with the truth,"

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me will abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_The big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

Seiya's eyes widened considerably. "It was only recently wasn't it? Those weeks where you blew me off all the time or were so out of it I might as well been talking to myself,"

Serena nodded mutely. Her head hung low as she twisted her hands together. Her anger somehow just lifting off her. Floating away as easily as it had come.

"I really did care for you Seiya; I just couldn't give you what you wanted from me. Maybe Anne can do that for you," Serena said dejectedly.

She shivered in the cold night air and she rubbed her arms absently. Seiya watched her with cool regard. His mind working frantically to fit in all the puzzle pieces Serena had just given over.

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel so sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_The winner takes it all._

""I'm going to marry Anne. No matter what everything has happened my baby needs a father and I'm going to be there every step of the way," Seiya breathed to the night air.

Serena tensed expecting the final blow she wasn't expecting what Seiya said next, "I would appreciate it if we put all of this behind us. Anne requested that you be our baby's godmother,"

Serena chocked suddenly setting her into a fit of coughs. Seiya looked alarmed for a second but he stayed in his place.

"Wha... What? Godmother?" Serena stuttered out.

"I know it may be a bit overwhelming but it would mean the world for Anne and... me,"

"How can you trust me?"

"The same way as the way you trust me. We have a lot to go through but please. Think it over,"

Serena nodded silently.

"I hope the guy who did steal you heart away realizes what a treasure he has," Seiya said softly his eyes softening as he gently stroked her cheek.

The only contact that passed between them the entire evening. He slowly dropped his arm to his side and a slow smile spread across his face.

Serena placed a tender last kiss on his mouth. The closing of a chapter. A sweet goodbye.

"Thank you,"

Seiya watched as she walked away from him. Her figure merging into the shadows of the park. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. He knew that Serena and he had no future together but his heart still ached and knew that whenever he thought of her it would always ache.

She was the one who got away.

Ta da! And that folks is the end of Serena and Seiya. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause there will be actual smut! Now if you would like the smut I'm not to sure.

The songs are: Come clean by Hilary Duff and The winner takes it all by ABBA


	20. Chapter 20

I get my inspiration to continue writing this story right in the middle of my exams. Just swell eh?

A bit short too but I wanted to put something up before everyone started hating me for eternal life.

p.s no smut sorry!

_Summary_: Darien is a Professor at University and Serena is his student but she is also much more than that too. They met in high school when Darien her teacher then again when she was in Uni. They start a very risky affair.

Seiya is Serena's long time boyfriend who was utterly faithful until he met and got seduced by Ann who hates Serena's guts because she is one jealous bitch.

Ann is no saint either; as she is just using Seiya to hurt Serena and also fucking another guy – Tyler.

Meanwhile Serena gets confused and Mina introduces her to Michael in an attempt to help her figure out her mind between Seiya and Darien. Unfortunately it makes things more complicated.

Michael then gets a better job offer to travel the world and fulfill his dreams. So he dumps Serena in order to do so. So that ends the Serena/Michael saga.

Ok and then there is Beryl who is Darien's counterpart. She's a vapid leech and everyone hopes that she will just drop off the face of the earth. Darien has dumped her once before but she seduces her way back into his life and his bed.

Serena doesn't know what exactly is going on between Darien and his sort of girlfriend – Beryl.

Then out of the blue Ann founds out she is pregnant and that it could be either Seiya's or Tyler's baby. She decides that she wants to keep the baby and she fools Seiya into making him basically propose to her. Serena and Darien are also there when they hear about the news about Ann's up coming birth.

Serena and Seiya meet and they decide to end their relationship because Seiya confesses he wants to be there for his baby and Serena declares that someone else already has her heart. So that is the end for Serena/Seiya.

Chapter 20:

Serena sighed as she opened her dorm room door. After her little 'confrontation' with Seiya, she had decided that she needed to cool down some more and maybe that returning to Darien's apartment in her current state wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe it was even time to get reacquainted with her dorm again.

"With Molly, Lita!" Serena heard Mina's aguish cry from the lounge room. It seemed like she was in the middle of a sob feast.

"Ssh, try to think rationally Mina," Amy's voice soothed from a point where Serena couldn't see from standing in the door way. None of the girls noticed her presence.

Serena smiled wistfully to herself to herself. In the short time that Amy had been introduced to the Mina and Lita, it seemed like they eagerly accepted her and were friendly enough terms to be a comfort to each other in times of crisis.

She felt a sharp stab of guilt and envy. Serena hadn't spent as much time with Amy as she liked. Amy was still like a stranger and seemed more at ease with Lita and Mina – hell in Raye then with her at the moment.

"Rationally! That cheating dirt bag bastard _cheated _on me. There is no rational thinking. I saw what I saw and I heard what I saw. Amy! I could even smell the sex in the room!" Mina spat out before she started bawling her eyes out again.

Ray sighed, "We need more ice-cream and orgasm-like chocolate for this," She muttered as she stood up. Straightening her clothes out before looking up directly at the woman standing a bit awkwardly in the hall.

"Serena," Raye said only mildly surprised to see her practically non-existent roomie.

"Hi?" Serena offered timidly as she drew herself nearer to the lounge.

Lita turned her head slightly and gave her a small smile before returning to the bumbling mess that _was_ Mina.

Raye didn't say anything as she swept past her to get to the kitchen. She opened to freezer door, only slightly taken aback when she saw no more ice-creamy goodness.

"Girls, I'm going out for an ice-cream run. Any one want anything?" Raye asked sticking her head out of the small kitchen.

"Take care of her, Lita, Ames," Raye said as she grabbed her keys after she got no answer, purposefully leaving Serena out.

Serena was a little hurt as her eyes trailed after Raye out the front door before she joined the others at the couch. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the amount of tissues and empty ice-cream containers and crumpled up junk food wrappers.

Obviously Mina's little heart break session had been going on for some time.

Serena could also see that Amy was sitting at now at Mina and Lita's feet. Leaning into them, lending Mina her strength and wisdom.

"What happened?" Serena said as she nestled herself beside Mina where Raye was sitting just minutes before. The couch still warm underneath her.

She tenderly brushed Mina's blonde strands of hair that were mattered to her forehead from tears and sweat.

Mina pulled back from Serena sharply. She shuffled closer to Lita, trying not to jostle Amy who was still leaning on their legs. "Why do you care Serena? All that your concerned about are your petty problems," She took a big snotty breath in as she turned to look at the wounded looking _friend_ beside her.

"All thought you cared about was your _own_ problems 'Oh my god! I'm so like totally confused! Michael was an ugly git, Seiya was just not passionate though willing enough for me and Darien – God forbid I actually face up and admit that I'm in deep and utter love with my professor!" Mina said in a high pitch ditzy voice imitating Serena. Like a typical pom-pom waving cheerleader.

Serena visibly recoiled, her hand flopping uselessly on her lap. She was stunned and hurt by her words. First Raye had ignored her (something not that unusual) but now that Mina had lashed out it her. Mina who she considered to be one of her closest close friend. But the worst part was that she was being truthful.

Amy took pity on her long time friend that looked like she had been slapped and hesitantly put her hand on her knee. Making Serena's head to shoot up; looking into the familiar comforting eyes of Amy.

"She's hurting Serena, She doesn't mean it,"

Serena softened a bit when she realized though she hadn't been the best of a friend lately, here was Amy comforting her.

Mina scoffed, bringing Serena back down, "I may be hurting but I mean every word and admit it Serena, you see the truth in them too,"

Lita hushed her before she could push Serena too far and lose their friendship forever. "What I wouldn't do for some cold frothy beer right now," Lita muttered to herself as she stroked Mina's wild hair after she burst into tears... again.

Mina abruptly stopped her sniffles and looked up jadedly, "I'm exhausted Lita, mind if I bunk with you and Raye tonight?" Mina asked with a yawn it was well into 1 in the morning.

Lita chortled, "Crying does that for you,"

Mina smiled for a spilt second, wavering on her face before disappearing completely. Her eyes dimmed and red rimmed. "Thank you both,"

Amy smiled reassuringly back at her as Lita helped Mina stand up and jump over the mess they had made over the last couple of hours.

Serena grabbed Mina's hand before she could escape to Lita and Raye's room. "I'm sorry Mina; I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you lately but I want you to know I will always and continue to be your friend,"

Mina shook her head sadly as she slipped away with Lita.

Serena and Amy sat in a slightly awkward silence. "I'm sorry too Amy, it seems that everyone else had time and took the time to welcome you and I didn't. And I'm supposed to be your closest oldest friend,"

Amy smiled as she slid up to sit beside Serena, "Oh no, you don't Serena, I had to endure 2 hours of self pity from Mina and I personally do not want to hear it from you too,"

Serena hugged her friend on a whim. Savoring the warmth Amy gave to her when she hugged her back. Female company. That's what she had been missing.

She pulled back reluctantly, "Want to fill me on," Serena said gesturing to Lita's closed door.

Amy eyed the door wearily, "We decided to have a girl's night tonight. You know the one that you blew off to be with Darien?" Amy reminded her so she didn't feel like they planned the night in spite of her.

Serena sucked in a deep breath in, though Amy wasn't trying to poke an open wound with a stick she was and it hurt all the same. It reinforced what Mina was saying. When did _boys_ occupy and rule her mind. There was a time when she would gladly ditch a boy or a date to have a girl's night.

"Any way, we went to this club, lots of dancing and drinks and shameless flirting. Eventually Raye managed to Shepard us out of the club before any of us could become too tipsy but Mina was very horny she wanted us to drop her off at Malachite's dorm."

Malachite was Mina's off and on again partner. Some times they were very much the in love couple and were the sweetest pair and other times they were constantly on each others backs but either way they couldn't get their hands off each other.

This season they were on again.

"So she goes to his dorm and hears 'weird' noises coming from inside, so of course she has to go in and make sure that her hubby is still alive. Basically she sees Molly and Malachite doing the nasty and Mina swears Molly knew she was there because when she climaxed she but on a very extra show.

When Malachite realized that she was there she was already gone and Mina cried all the way back here,"

Serena noticed for the first time that they were still dressed in their clubbing clothes when she had walked in. Only Lita had managed to slip into a pair of sweats and then settled herself down to be the sympathetic friend.

"Wait, Molly? Our Molly?"

"Yep, our very own sweet virginal Molly from high school. Obviously she and Melvin had been doing stuff other than studying,"

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed shocked that her own sweet, intellectual friend was implying something like that.

"Oh my god! Marriage has corrupted you,"

Amy laughed at Serena's sour face as a very bad mental picture popped into her head about Molly and Melvin doing the horizontal tango.

"I know what you're thinking Serena! You better not be thinking what I think your thinking. And if it involves Melvin and Molly then yes you are thinking what I'm thinking," Amy gushed.

Serena laughed as she slunk more into the couch, "So Molly and Malachite then?"

Amy nodded, "Thing is, Mina was really in love with him expect wanted to give him space when he wanted it and was confused when they fought all the time. I mean if you fight every second day and hump each other every other minute. Something is totally out of whack right? From Mina's words,"

Serena frowned, "Poor Mina, I feel like such a bad friend, I didn't even realize it went that far,"

Amy shrugged, "You were busy,"

Serena contemplated telling Amy what had gone on between her and Seiya in the park. She shrugged discreetly. What could it hurt? "Seiya and I are over. Ann's pregnant with his child. Looks like he wasn't the only one not being faithful,"

Amy gasped. "I guess no one can keep their pants up can they?" Serena let out a wistful snort.

"Oh god Serena,"

Serena shrugged standing up, "I'm beat Ames, I'm gonna call it a night. Do you want me to give you a lift....?"

"No, no it's ok. I'll just wait for Raye, who I might add is taking a long time for a ice-cream run" Amy said waving her off.

Serena smiled from experience, "Probably pondering over the many flavors of ice-cream. Chocolate or double fudge brownie? See it hard,"

Amy laughed nodding her head in approval.

Serena frowned something not uncommon in this long night, "You sure you don't want a lift?"

"Positive, you look dead off you feet,"

Serena smiled and gave Amy another lingering, warming hug. "Thanks,"


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING: Dark themes ahead e.g. Rape, semi-incest and abuse

Chapter 21:

Ann groaned in agony as she looked herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face pale and slack. Water droplets running down the side of her face having just washed her face. Her throat hurt from so much throwing up. How was she supposed to eat for two if she threw up after every single meal?

There was no doubt in her mind. Pregnancy sucked and she wouldn't ever, ever do it again. Nupe, next time she will use condoms AND the pill and take the morning after pill and... she was going the whole nine yards next time.

Ann groaned as she stumbled out of her dingy bathroom and collapsed on her couch. Her head buried underneath a pillow, her limbs flung out in all directions.

She closed her eyes only briefly as she heard her stomach gurgle in hungriness. She was hungry that she knew but every time she smelt something the same nauseating feeling swamped her and she was once again making friends with the hard tiles in her bathroom.

The pounding on her door made her pick up her head as she groggily made her way to the door with a loud moan, "Alright! Alright I'm coming" Ann muttered as the pounding increased.

"What?" She spat out as she opened her door to see the single most handsomest face she had ever bared witness. His dark strawberry blonde/brown hair hanged messily all over his face, his eyes bluey/violet as they stared intently at her.

She gasped as she took an involuntary step backwards. Her hand covering her mouth in shock. "Alan?"

"Hello Ann," His cool melodic voice wafted over to her, sending shivers up her body which was already shaking silently.

Ann blushed suddenly as she remembered what she must look like. Her auburn brown hair or her 'bed hair' was in disarray as it spilled past her shoulders. Her white tank top must have showed her slight bump that had been growing steadily which was amazing since she hadn't eaten anything proper for weeks. And her pajama bottoms did nothing for her figure.

He on the other was flawlessly clean and well dressed in his crisp blue button up top complimenting his eyes well and washed out 'dirty' jeans.

"Can I come in?" Alan enquired as Ann made no movement to move from her stupor in front of the door way.

Ann wordlessly let him in as she shut the door behind him. Trying hard not to hyperventilate. "What are you doing here Alan?" Her voice squeaked out.

"Is that any way to treat your step brother?" Alan teased as he surveyed her small run down apartment with mild curiosity.

"Step brother my arse," Ann muttered as she side stepped him and flopped back down on the couch, this time facing up wards. "What are you doing here Alan?"

Alan and Ann were step brother and sister. They had grown up together as brother and sister and were as close as two stepsiblings could get considering they had a broken family and were raised with no love lost in their family.

As they grew older they no longer were affected from the many moans and banging of the walls as one or both of their parents took strangers practically of the street and into their bed for a quick fuck.

Once when both parents were passed out one of their regular 'fuckers' came round to Ann's room. She was only 5 years old when she discovered the sick pleasure of his hands fondling her non-existent boobs and was first touched down there. Alan had found out and protected her from any further attempts but on her 8th birthday she was raped brutally and Alan swore to take her away and protect her from all harm.

He was only a year older then her and was useless against the powerful, older men that entered their house at all hours. Ann was 12 when she turned to Alan for comfort and together they experienced pleasure that no other could bring.

For years in their teenage years they had kept it under wraps, both loved each other so immensely but were afraid to admit it. Then they both went off to collage and went there separate ways.

"What have you been up to Ann dearest?" Alan asked as he scooted over to sit beside her.

Ann debated telling him the truth of her pregnancy status, "Answer my question first and I'll answer yours," She told him coyly.

He sighed and looked her dead in the eye, "I was worried about you. Something told me to come here and make sure that you're alright,"

Ann scoffed as she broke away from his hypnotizing eyes, "Bit late for that _brother,_"

Alan growled when he heard Ann spit out the word brother. He pinned her down to the couch, her hands pinned above her.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear before she quickly masked it up. "Let go of me you sick bastard," As she twisted her body to squirm her way out of his gasp.

"No," Was his heated whisper before his mouth crushed hers.

Ann tensed up before relaxing, moaning into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her wet cavern of her mouth. The familiarity of the situation made her loosen up as she reacquainted her self to her step brother.

"God, I've missed you Ann," Alan whispered hot hair over her sensitive skin at her neck.

Ann let out a whimper as he left her to take off her tank top revealing her milky globes to him which he eagerly swooped down and nibbled. Her nipples already hard pebbles, her breathing hitched as his hands ran over her baby bump.

"Need. You. To. Take. This slow. Please," Ann gasped out in moans of pleasure as he wriggled his hand under her bottoms.

Ann hurriedly got rid of his shirt that was standing on the way of skin to skin contact. Her eyes running over his well built lean body appreciatively.

"So wet for me already baby," Alan whispered as his fingers ran over her mound.

"Please Alan,"

Alan quickly shed himself of his jeans and boxers and Ann took off her juice soaked thong. As she waited for Alan to join her unable to resist the temptation she reached down and fondled her self.

Alan watched her as her face contorted in pleasure of her fingers searched for her sweet spot. Alan nudged her hand away and without a second thought plunged his throbbing cock into her wet slickness.

Ann groaned as she bucked her hips to meet his. His pace picking up till he was slamming into her over and over. She latched onto his back. Her nails digging into his skin as the pleasure took over her body.

Ann felt herself well approaching as Alan brushed her center time and time again. She screamed as her legs clamped around him. Alan roared as he let himself empty inside of her.

He flopped on top of her tiredly but she quickly pushed him off her, aware that Alan could very well squish her child. She had heard that having intercourse during pregnancy wasn't bad for the child, nor for the expecting mother but Alan had been very rough. She could feel the bruises forming on her thighs and upper arms were he had grabbed her earlier.

"Fuck,"

"Fuck indeed Alan; I used to think that you had more stamina then that,"

He let out a rumbling laugh, "Oh, I'll prove to you how much stamina I have Ann, you haven't seen anything yet,"

"I'll hold you to that. God, I'm craving a pineapple and salmon smoothie right now,"

"What?!"

Again short but... it had smut though not smut you may all be want.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Mina was actually the last one to go to sleep that night and the first one to wake up that morning despite her tiredness. Her thoughts returning to Malachite's unfaithfulness and all the tears that consumed her and all the comfort food that she had consumed.

But what really ate at her insides was her harsh back lashing at Serena. She could tell that she had deeply affected her blonde comrade at arms with her harsh words and treatment that was unfairly ravished upon her.

It was like she was channeling a much nastier and meaner Raye. But Raye however, after having fought and/or argued with Serena for so long even before they had meet Mina, knew when to back off when Raye knew she pushed her just a little too hard or too far.

That morning at breakfast no matter how hard Mina tried to ignore Serena or how much her insides were churning in her stomach she couldn't bare to make up and say sorry.

Mina knew that she was partly to blame with the Michael dig, she had after all set them up but she knew that she had made some valid points and that Serena had serious issues to sort through. And she will never realize them if Mina went out of Raye and Lita's bedroom and apologized to Serena who was currently bumming around in the lounge.

Actually making herself useful for once as she cleaned up after the havoc the four girls created last night before starting on her last minute homework and assignments which wasn't a lot because Darien had helped her the previous night.

Mina cringed at the memory that enfolded at that unforgettable breakfast, just a couple of hours earlier on. Mina had tactlessly lashed out again at Serena as she was more than happily devouring Lita's world class waffles with strawberries when she asked Lita how she and Ken were going and if they gone past 2nd base yet.

She had seen the confused face that Serena sported when she looked at Lita questioningly and the brunette some what shame facedly admitted that she and Ken had started going out soon after Serena and Michael had hooked up.

Mina also noticed with a certain degree of glee when Serena's face contorted up in hurt and disinclined congratulations. She had then hurried away and locked her self in the bathroom from which a radiant freshly –showered Raye emerged.

The raven head picked up on the tension filled room and sighed before rubbing her forehead in a sure sign that no matter what they said, she was going to get a headache.

"What exactly happened after I left last night?"

--------

The sun was just reaching its zenith when Serena decided to go on a walk; away from the stifling atmosphere that she reluctantly called her dorm. Mina was still locked up in Lita's room after Raye's verbal bashing when she heard what Mina had said and done to Serena.

Serena's first instinct was to go to Darien's apartment or innocently sit in one of his lectures that she knew that he had in a couple of hours. Suddenly the thought of Beryl came rushing through the head.

"Surely she must have kept him occupied last night," Serena muttered distastefully to herself as she kicked a loose stone down the pathway.

Not predicting as she suddenly lurched forward when said stone and lame foot tripped up over each other. Serena closed her eyes, unwilling to see the ground rush up to meet the rest of her so far un-bruised body.

Serena's eyes automatically snapped open when she felt someone grab her hastily around her waist, preventing her from hitting the cement with a painful smack.

She heard her savior laugh behind her quietly as he placed her back on her two feet, "Still not over the klutz attacks eh, meatball head?"

Serena gasped sharply as she spun around sharply to promptly land on her arse. His mouth twisted into a smirk above her showing her, his amusement.

She took this opportunity to promptly check out her looming adversary as she squinted away from the bright rays of light that was directly in her eyes.

He was more then dressed up then normal as he wore a simple polo shirt with a charcoal jacket and black slacks. The jacket really pronouncing his broad shoulders.

"You just gonna let me sit here all day?" Serena said with a pout.

Darien automatically reached out his hand to pull up the slightly flushed blonde up. Truth be told, he was admiring the view he had when he was standing above her. He had the perfect advantage view of Serena's low cut V top revealed more than what she originally thought.

Serena noticed with only bit of shock that she was in deed standing outside of Darien's apartment building as she brushed herself off and brushed off invisible dust from her navy blue track pants which clung to her shapely behind.

Darien let out a low growl of warning, already feeling the affects that the woman standing in front of him produced.

Serena; however was in inner conflict. Half of her, the sane rational part that Mina was trying to crack into both late last night and then this morning urged her not to engage herself into any activities with the devilish handsome man who was looking straight into her soul.

Her mind and Serena knew that she had to figure this entire thing out, reassess what she wanted and if she really needed it before something even more drastic happened.

Though her heart and body urged her to give into her more primal desires and take him right there. She was more than ready for him and as she could plainly see that he was very eager to help her out.

"You and Seiya?" Darien asked snapping Serena out of her trance and inner battle.

"Over for good, he intends to marry Ann and make her a semi decent woman if not, decent mother at least, to his child," Serena said reflectively.

Then she blurted something out without much thought that caused Darien to flounder around a bit, "You and Beryl?"

"Uh... Serena..."

"What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that... um," Serena rambled.

"It's alright," Darien reassured as he ran his eyes over her pert body.

He didn't know why he was so relieved when Serena had declared that Seiya and her were over for good and had no hope in ever getting back together considering that he was getting married to Ann, which everybody knew was the biggest slut and easy fuck out there.... well maybe Beryl was first but Ann came a close second.

As Serena took a hesitant step forwards, aching to run her hands through his wild hair and over his shoulders and back. She held in a moan of desire as she visualized all the naughty things she wanted to do to him, all the things that she was depriving herself of.

Darien heard her stifled moan and raised an eyebrow as he gathered her in his arms and dipped his head, lowering himself closer to him as his lips meet the softness of her lips.

Serena's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she opened his mouth to let him slip inside his sensuous tongue as he dueled tenderly with her own tongue.

He pulled back slightly as he ran his tongue over her lips that tasted like strawberries no doubt because of her lip gloss, before he nibbled on her soft, rosy pink engorged lips.

She groaned as she slid a leg between Darien's giving them more pelvic to pelvic contact. Darien could feel her smile across his lips when she felt the extent of his arousal for her.

He broke away from her suddenly when he remembered where he was going before he 'saved' Serena from falling flat on her face which failed when she fell straight on her butt.

"Wait... Serena," Darien said as he tried to avert her lips as she reached up to recapture his lips in between her teeth.

He pushed her away suddenly, jerking her out of her lust fogged mind before hurriedly wrapping his arms around her again except this time keeping a more respectable space. "Serena, as much as I would love to drag you up to my apartment and continue to consume you, I can't. I'm going to be late for a really important lecture,"

"A lecturer going to a lecture?" Serena teased with an easy going smile as she indiscreetly tried to wiggle her way out of his firm hold.

Darien smiled tightly as he increased his hold on her before she could wrench herself and flee, something that she wasn't totally uncommon for lately, "You can always join me if you have nothing else to do,"

"Err, not exactly dressed for a lecture, Darien," Serena said with a sweep of her hand as she indicated her trackies and top.

"Easy, just run up to my apartment and change, it will also give me time to freshen up," Darien added with a sly wink.

Serena smiled as she mused over his attempts as he immediately ushered her into his apartment building and up to the elevator before finally admitting defeat.

She will definitely rearrange her priorities after today, but this one day she had free she was sure on hell bent on enjoying it and damn Mina or anyone else who might ruin it for her.

---------

Ann laughed heart hardly, not bothering to cover herself up from the true self. Alan already seen her in all her highs and lows and now after 22 years of knowing each other it was just a bit late to go back to be the blushing virgin.

They had spent a whole day of just catching up and chilling out at Ann's apartment (after going at it 3 more times) they were now snuggled up to each other on her ratty couch, empty Chinese cartoons surrounded them and the out dated radio blared at them.

"_And that folks was Maroon 5- She will be loved, up next we have the very best Usher with Confession part II," _ Ann listened half heartedly as she shifted away from Alan's wondering hands with a mock glare.

You would think that with the money that Ann earned from working at The Dance club that she would live and have much better appliances and furniture but what most people didn't know but most suspected was that she blew it all on illegal drugs and alcohol before the week was even up.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give to you part 2 of my confessions._

The song triggered something inside of Ann. It reminded her of the situation she was in with Seiya and now Alan. So far she had managed to avoid the whole 'baby' issue with Alan, it wasn't like she was ashamed of the life growing inside of her, it was more an matter of what Alan's reaction might be and how hurt he would be.... possibly even disgusted.

Ann knew deep down that the more she procrastinated about telling Alan, the longer they spent together, the more he would hurt when he did find out the truth. It was better to nip it in the bud before it could bloom.

_Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you_

'_Bout that chick on part 1 I told ya I was creepin' with, creepin' with_

_Say she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it_

_First thing that came to mind was you_

_Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true_

_Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did_

_How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship_

"Alan, there is something I need to tell you.... and it's fairly important," Ann trailed away uncertainly, thinking back on all the events that passed them by this day. Did she really want to ruin it now? Did she want to admit the truth to him, the only person who she felt she could really relate to.

"What is it?" Alan asked softly as he brushed away her dark hair from her seemingly innocent face, swiveling around so he could see her clearly.

"You can tell me," He coaxed as he saw Ann rapidly retreat back to her shell, his hand rubbing her back reassuringly, sending little tingles right down to her toes that only made her want to cry in remorse.

_Sitting here stuck on stupid, trying to figure out_

_When, what and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth_

_See it ain't gonna' be easy_

_But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'_

_Be a man and get it over with (over with)_

_I'm ridin' in my whip_

_Racin' to her place_

_Talkin' to myself_

_Preparin' to tell her to her face_

_She opened the door and didn't wanna come near me_

_I said one second baby_

_Please hear me_

Ann suddenly lifted her head up from the security and shelter of his neck when she heard the front door open and close with a considerably loud bang and then Seiya's voice ring out.

"Ann? I brought some baby books with me! I was in the book store today and I just couldn't believe the titles I mean '_What to expect when expecting?'_ C'mon can they be just a little bit more original?" Seiya rambled on as he held the stack load of books above his head only to stop dramatically when he saw the intimate position she was currently in.

"Seiya! What are you doing here? Well apart from the books," Ann said stating the obvious. "How did you get in?" She said as she jumped off the couch and off the comfortable position she was in, thanking whatever higher being that was out there that she was luckily wearing clothes.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2_

_Confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part 2 of my confessions_

"Umm... The door was unlocked?" Seiya said almost questioningly as he stared past Ann at the man who was lounging on the couch without a care in the word.

Seiya could see that the man was no doubt handsome both in his looks and attitude. Though he could also decipher with a growing unease that his body language that portrayed that he didn't give two fucks who the man who just walked into Ann's apartment waving books over his head like a mad man was but his body language also portrayed certain protectiveness towards Ann.

Like he was a coiled tiger waiting for her to be harmed so he could leap up and attack Seiya.

"Sorry didn't know that you had company over," Seiya mumbled as he broke his concentration line when Alan suddenly looked up.

Ann looked between her 'step brother' and new fiancé worriedly already feeling the tension rise, "Seiya, this is my step brother Alan, Alan this is Seiya,"

_This is far the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_To tell you, the woman I love_

_That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know_

_And hopefully you'll give me another chance_

_This ain't about my career_

_This ain't about my life_

_It's about us,_

_Please. _

"Her fiancé," Seiya quickly supplied when Alan didn't even acknowledge him. Relieved to find out that he was Ann's step brother not a lover that she had been hiding from him.

Seiya's declaration quickly snapped Alan to attention as he looked at Ann sharply, rising of the couch his face flickering between shock and hurt between settling in the middle with a mask of indifference.

"Congratulations," Alan bit out as he turned his icy cold exterior onto Seiya.

"Thanks, were also expecting but I guess Ann already told you all about that!" Seiya said a little unnerved by his cold glaze.

Ann's mouth closed and opened like a fish as she stared at Seiya dumbfound. She was going to wring his neck! Ann held her stomach suddenly as she was about to be sick, her shoulders trembling as she stood in the middle of Alan and Seiya.

"I'm afraid she's left out some MAJOR details since we've talked," Alan's voice just as cold and unwelcoming as his eyes.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta give you part 2_

_Confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part 2 of my confessions._

"Uh.... about that Ann, the reason I came over was to ask you when you wanted to go out to buy your engagement ring?" Seiya asked oblivious to the fact that he had long ago stuck his foot in his mouth.

"It seems like you two need to talk, so I'll just let myself out," Alan said hearing enough as he slipped past both Seiya and Ann who made no move to stop him.

"Step sister my ass," Alan threw back the words that Ann uttered when he first appeared on her door step only earlier this morning when he passed her.

As Ann heard the front door band shut behind him, she sunk to the floor in heart wrenching sobs as the only man she truly loved in a world where love was evasive and artificial walk out of her door and possibly even out of her life for good.

"_And that folks was Usher with Confessions part 2!" _Ann had the radio drown as she was suddenly pitched into a wave of darkness.

I've noticed that I haven't gotten as many reviews as I have before and I limited it down to 3 possibilities: a) I've become a sucker writer and nobody likes to read 'Under the Covers' no more!! b) reviewers are becoming lazier and not reviewing or c) all of the above.

Either way my point is review!! And make me just a tiny bit happier!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hiya everybody. Wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your sweet and sometimes not so sweet reviews.... and here's to answer all the questions you guys asked me

Yes Serena is very confused.

No Serena is not getting together with Alan (she's confused enough as it is)

Yes Serena is on the pill.

Yes Serena thinks that Beryl and Darien are broken up but she has her doubts since she saw Beryl go up to his apartment and Darien has not told Serena anything.

Yes Serena and Darien will end up together and yes there will be more chapters with them in it.

Darien and Serena are madly in love with each other but they don't realize it yet.

Ann is pregnant and tell me if you want her with Alan or Seiya

And Beryl will die a horrible and miserable death.

And yes I know that I may be dragging the story a little bit I love writing this story as much as you guys love reading it so it will continue to drag till it reaches a cliché ending.

And no I didn't want to make you guys feel guilty into reviewing or anything but thank you for doing it anyways (reviewing not feeling guilty)

Chapter 23:

Darien took Serena's hand as soon as they left the lecture hall. They had been separated, sitting in different areas just in case someone noticed them and now he was more then making up for the loss of contact.

"Where too now miss?" Darien asked as they swung their arms together comfortably.

"Anywhere," She answered dreamily.

They walked peacefully down the sidewalk before Darien spoke up again, "Andrew's birthday's coming up you know,"

"Yeah... I know. I start of got the point when he invited me to join in the celebrations of 28 year old man,"

"Twenty-eight? Damn were getting old," Darien muttered faintly to himself.

Serena hit him playfully on his shoulder, "Next thing you'll know mid life crisis will hit you,"

"Ha-ha, funny meatball head,"

"Hey don't pick on my hair style; you try having this kind of long hair and then figuring out the best way to tie it up everyday,"

Darien drawed her into his arms, "Oh yes, I'm just grateful that you're MY meatball head,"

Serena smiled as she lent up and kissed him innocently on the lips for the smallest of seconds before grinning up at him. "So what do you recommend I get Andrew for a present? In fact what do you give guys that they don't already have?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon Darien, think about it. The standard presents for a guy includes, socks, ties, shirts, watches, cologne and my personal favourite – boxers. I'm trying to be original here,"

Darien shrugged helplessly as Serena ranted, "Why don't you make him something? Or give him something that reminds him of you?"

"I know I'll give him a photo frame with my picture in it..... Then again maybe his girlfriend will get the wrong idea," Serena ended with a frown.

"Serena, I'm sure whatever you give him, it will be wonderful," Darien tried to soothe as he tried to coax Serena back into his embrace.

"What are you getting him?" Serena blurted, turning to him for the first time in her little fiasco.

"Uh.... a pat on the back for making it to twenty-eight?" Darien asked unenthusiastically.

Serena eyed him before folding her arms over her chest which only drew his attention from her earnest face to her heaving breasts.

"You're such a teenager Darien, aren't you supposed to be in control of your hormones now? Getting turned on by a jiggling set of bosoms," Serena said as she noticed his eyes travel downwards.

Darien growled quietly in the back of his throat as his midnight blue eyes darkened, "Your colorful words are really helping a lot Serena,"

He took a tantalizing step forward as she let out a small 'eep'

"Were in a public place!" She hissed as he started to come closer into her personal space which her disloyal body more the readily welcomed.

"All the more better my dear," He whispered huskily as he bent low to whisper in her ear.

Serena grabbed his hand suddenly and nearly tripped him over, "Let's take this somewhere more private!" She yelled over to Darien before muttering to herself, "Where I can devour you full heartedly,"

He laughed as he jogged to catch up with the rapidly retreating blonde; the same thoughts racing threw both their heads.

------- (A/N change of scene)

Darien peeled of her silk blouse before flinging it over their heads. His mouth swooped down to recapture her already swollen and slightly bruised kissed lips again. His tongue plundering hers while he skimmed his light weight fingertips over her heated skin on her back.

His fingers expertly released the clasp of her lacy bra before flinging that away too over their heads, not once breaking away from her tantalizing mouth.

Serena tipped her head back with a low moan as Darien trailed heated kisses down her neck as he gently pressed her onto the bed behind her.

He shrugged his pants of his powerful legs with a dignified ease, not rushing to shake them off or deliberately taking it slow to seduce Serena who was already wiggling underneath him willing.

"Serena," Darien murmured over the skin on the swell of her breaths. The regard breaths pounding in his ear as he captured her nipple in his mouth, swirling it around in his mouth with his tongue.

"Ugh Darien, stop with the foreplay already," She gasped out as she arched her body off the bed as he bit down hard on her nipple before swirling it with his tongue again in apology before proceeding to her other neglected breast.

His hands massaged the sides of be breasts while he tried to slip a leg in between her legs before meeting a barrier. He growled with aggravation as he nearly ripped her knee length skirt off Serena.

Darien looked sheepishly at Serena when he heard the inevitable sound of the rip of the dress with his rash man handling but she merely smiled leisurely up at him and got rid of the skirt herself effortlessly.

He watched with growing interest as she reached down and slid her finger over her soaked panties with a seductive smirk. She arched her hips to divulge herself off the offending garment when Darien stopped her with his hand.

He lent down and inhaled the familiar musk of her sex before gently picking up the thong with his blunt teeth and tugged them down and out of his way before burying his face into her warm pussy.

She let out an intense whimper when he traced her inner lips with the slightest touch of his tongue before it retreated again.

Darien placed his hands on her thighs, keeping them as far away as possible, giving him more room to access her with.

"Darien," She whispered achingly as she tried to arch her hips into his mouth to continue pleasuring her.

He chuckled as he easily held her down and then darted out his tongue again to swipe at her lips again once then twice and then he was furiously eating her out. Her heavy musky scent and muffled moans of desire egging him on.

She tangled her hands into his hair as she held him firmly in place, thrusting her hips up to meet his awaiting tongue and teeth that nibbled at her core softly bringing tiny shocks of pleasure racing up and down her body.

Serena could tell that he was deliberately avoiding her jewel only sweeping over it but never attacking it like she wanted him disparately to.

He abruptly moved his head from in between her cream colored legs and then just as suddenly plunged two fingers in her wet, dripping pussy before adding another as she grew accustomed to his slightly cold fingers.

"Urgh,"

Her body rocked with intensified pleasure as they repeatedly and rapidly rubbed against her core. Darien could feel her lower muscles tensing up against his one hand still placed on her thigh as an incoming orgasm washed over her.

She let a short scream as she cummed around his fingers that continued to rub her centre as her juices flowed down his hand and onto his covers.

She leant her head back onto the soft mattress, already feeling her muscles tensing up in her neck from looking down at the man who was still in between her legs, his fingers now in his own mouth as he eagerly gulped down any of her excess sweetness.

Darien crawled back up over her with an excited grin as he kissed her on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and it brought a silly grin to her lips as well.

He flopped down next to her, "Talk about old age, I need to rest a while,"

Serena smiled as she cuddled her warm and slightly sticky body and molded it against his. "I've gotten my kicks, so I'm all good,"

Darien groaned as he eyed his hard on with a weary eye.

Then he heard something that made his blood run cold, "Darien! Where are you my sweet lover?"

"Shit,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Darien!" Beryl song singed.

She watched with amusement as Darien came sliding out of his bedroom, breathless and with only his jeans on. She smirked as she raked her eyes over his muscled body, which was still slightly sweaty and heaving.

"Mmm," Beryl murmured in satisfaction as she stalked closer to him.

"What!.... Err what are you doing here Beryl?" Darien managed to squeeze out while still standing his ground, refusing to back away while re-gaining his breath.

"What? Can't I come around any more? After what happened 2 nights ago, I would have thought you would be begging for more, I know I am," Beryl purred with a sly wink.

Darien barely managed to suppress a disgusted shudder when her hand landed on him, her nails digging and sinking into his taunt skin.

"Beryl, you should go," Darien said softly but fiercely as he picked up her hand and dropped it to her side.

She pouted, "Aww Darien,"

Darien sneaked a glance toward his bedroom door, making sure that it was firmly shut and desperately wishing that Serena couldn't hear any of this.

"Beryl," Darien said threw clenched teeth, "Now is not a good time but trust me when I say that don't worry about calling me cause I will definitely get back to you.... there are a few things we have to sort out,"

"I know one thing right now that needs immediate sorting," Beryl purred before latching her mouth onto Darien's.

His eyes widened in shock as he stood dumbly there as she attacked his lips, a faint echo of Serena's soft caresses that she had bestowed on him only minutes before.

They both didn't hear the loud, painful gasp and his bedroom door close softly as Darien slowly came to his senses and tried to wiggle out of Beryl's demanding kiss and hold.

"Don't deny it baby, I know I still have an effect on you," Beryl whispered as she grabbed his balls and gently squeezed his semi- erect dick threw his jeans, the reminder of Serena's torture not Beryl's allure.

"Don't!" Darien said as he jumped back from her as if burnt, "You and I both know that any real attraction between us died long ago and now all you feel is lust because that's all you know how to feel,"

Beryl who; by nature was not easily put off only smiled devilish back at Darien and tried to advance on him again but he held her back.

"Beryl listen to me carefully and listen good because I'm only saying this once. It's over and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can move on,"

Beryl snapped back and looked at Darien squarely in the eye, "You're in love with someone else aren't you?" She asked softly as the lust and desire that clouded her eyes slowly melted away.

"What? No!"

"You are, oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. And here I thought that you were playing the elusive bad boy sex god role,"

Darien opened and closed his mouth in astonishment as he watched as Beryl continued to muse to herself.

Beryl's eyes snapped back up to his gleaming chest and half nakedness and gasped again, "She's in there isn't she?" Beryl asked indicting his bedroom, the pieces finally fitting into place.

She didn't give Darien a chance to come up with a feeble excuse as she hastily backed up away from Darien and then with a last – reproachful look left his apartment for the last time.

Darien made no move to chase after Beryl, not that he had any real desire too but he couldn't bring himself either to walk back into his bed room. He sighed as he slumped to the side of his wall.

He rubbed his eye tiredly with the palm of his hand before shuffling to his bedroom, stopping short right before opening it before going inside. His eyes immediately sort out Serena who was fully dressed and ready to walk out of his room.

"Wait! Serena,"

She shook him off, "I'll just leave you and your hoe in peace Darien. I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore,"

"Serena," Darien pleaded.

"No! You listen to me Darien! You _lied_ to me; you told me that it was over between you and that bitch! And know I find that you're still sleeping with her? What is that? Friends with benefits or what?"

Serena didn't even notice the tears that started running down her face as she ranted but Darien did, his brow ceased in a frown as he automatically reached out to her and wiped away her tears.

She gasped at the brief and tender touch he bestowed on her cheek, kicking herself mentally for letting his touch affect her so much, so quickly just like it had in the past. No matter how much she tried to deny it, no matter how long she has been with Darien and experienced his harsh kisses and fleeting touches it always sparked something inside her and it scared her.

"I'm sorry Serena, you know she doesn't mean anything to me," Darien said softly as he stood transfixed by her baby blue eyes.

"Darien," Serena whimpered as his lips brushed past hers.

"Please stay," Darien requested as he cupped her face in his hands.

Serena nodded against her better judgment and his lips danced across her lips once more. It took everything in Darien not to just rip off Serena's clothes and slam her onto his bed and ride her into orgasmic bliss. Instead he pampered her with soft kisses and even softer caresses.

Serena moaned as she felt his hot, wet tongue slide down her neck which was one of her many sensitive spots. She barely managed to suppress another moan when her jacket quietly fell to the floor quickly followed by her shirt.

Darien looked up at her in a haze of lust when he saw that she still wasn't wearing a bra. Serena shrugged helplessly, when she had gotten changed she didn't pay much head to her under garments, to wrapped up in the anger and betrayal and the jealously.

"You're so beautiful," Darien said softly in awe as he peppered kisses up and down the side of her heaving breasts as her breathing became more ragged.

Serena clung to his naked chest in desperation as he sucked gently on her engorged nipple, swirling it around in his mouth before sucking on it with more vigor.

"So amazing," Darien whispered on her skin before mirroring his actions on her other breast.

Before their 'interruption' it had been all about Serena, pleasuring her until she reached that special place now it was about both of them, trying to find comfort and safety in each other and if they were in love, renewing their love and re-strengthening the bonds that held them together.

As Serena proved as she tugged down his jeans, unsurprised when his erection sprung up beneath her welcoming hands. Darien stopped her before she could grasp him fully and pushed her gently back onto the un-made bed.

"I want to come in you baby, I want to hear you scream out my name over and over again. I want to ravish you in the way you deserve, I want to pound into you till your boneless and feel like jelly and I want you to beg for just a little bit more," Darien said harshly to Serena.

She smiled as she felt him tug off her pants, his words sending an electric shock around her body, making her flush as she responded to his dirty, callous words. Making her wet just a little bit more, making her want for him grow just a little bit more.

"Please," She begged as she saw Darien move slightly away from her withering naked body.

"I could never deny you baby, just like I can't let you go,"

Serena whimpered when he pounced onto her, pinning her affectively beneath him as he rubbed his erection against her outer folds. She grunted as she tried to buck up her hips.

Darien smiled as he leaned down to catch Serena in a slow, wet kiss before impaling himself in her slick chasm.

They moaned simultaneously as Darien pushed himself right up to his hilt before pulling out again.

He bit his inner cheek as he tried to keep the pace slow and tantalizing before his inner more primal urges surged forward as he eagerly increased the pace. The only noises that could be heard were Serena as she begged to be fucked harder and faster. Her moans of ecstasy ringing through Darien's ears.

Serena clung to his shoulders and back as she bucked underneath him, "Oh yeah! Right there,"

Darien fastened his pace, his hand gripping her legs as he thrusted in and out of her. Serena's back arched off the bed as she felt her orgasm rip threw her into body, her inner muscles squeezing against Darien's throbbing cock, throwing him off inside of her. His thrusts reduced slightly so they could both ride it out together.

He rolled out of her before laying down next to Serena. She smiled lazily before slinking down.

"I think its time for a little pay back," She purred as she quickly stroke him back life.


	25. Chapter 25

Oi! Can someone please tell MaryMagdalene912 that this story is my own and it's not very nice when other people try to take your idea for the story. Honestly has no one heard of manners?

Chapter 25:

"Oh my god, c'mere Darien!" Serena called as she stared at the TV screen in horror.

After their love making which lasted several hours, Darien suggested some food would be most satisfactory and Serena agreed. So there they were, Darien in the kitchen, preparing dinner and Serena banished to the couch after her failed attempt to help.

"What?" Darien said coming out while wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"Ssh," She hissed as she turned up the volume on the remote.

"**_On other news, earlier this evening a young woman by the name of Beryl Negaverse has been run over by a car just outside this complex building apartment. It is believed that she ran outside of the building in distress, and right into the incoming traffic. The driver who wishes to remain unnamed says that he didn't have time to swerve away as she ran right into front of him and his car. According to the driver she hit the front of his car hard and then rolled up onto his windshield. She was then transported to a hospital immediately where they found that she was already under the influence of coke and ecstasy, unable to pump her stomach due to broken ribs and extensive internal bleeding she died shortly after. Sandra?"_**

"Oh my God! We were here and she was there but she was here and that was your building! We were having make- up sex and she got ran over and oh my god Beryl is dead!" Serena broke up in hysterics as she gestured around her frantically.

Darien sunk to the couch beside Serena in shock, his eyes wide open, their last encounter running over and over in his head as he tried to come to terms with her unsuspecting death. If only....

He didn't notice when Serena shot up from the couch and walked over to his balcony, leaning over the rails as far as she could lean herself.

"You can't see the main street from there Serena, It looks towards the park," Darien mumbled absent mindly as he stood up on numb feet and walked (did he walk? He can't quite remember) over towards Serena.

Beside his own logic he leaned over the railing with Serena, both searching hopelessly for a sign or a clue that Beryl was still in fact alive and well. Drugged up and high maybe but still _alive_.

"Darien, I think its time I transferred from your class. That way we won't be doing anything illegal and we can still be together," Serena said stepping away from the railing as a cold rush of wind swept around her.

"Serena, what are you talking about? Beryl just DIED!!" Darien screamed as he whipped around to face the shivering blonde.

"I know, so much has been going on these last couple of months,"

Darien grabbed her shoulders roughly, quivering in rage and shock, barely restraining him self to shake her like a lifeless rag doll until some common sense broke threw.

Serena winced but didn't try to break away from his strong hold, his hands branding a mark on her porcelain skin.

"Don't you get it at all Serena? A woman died tonight because of us, because of me. And while she was fighting for her life, we were up here fucking for our lives. Do you understand? Do you?" Darien said giving her a big shake before brushing past her into his apartment.

Serena's lip trembled as she tried not to let the unshed tears fall down her face as she gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear the faint sounds of Darien puking in the bathroom, while trying to contain her own bile and vomit.

Never in her life had she felt so disgusted at herself, never in her life had Darien hurt her like he did just then apart from their sometimes rough and kinky sex fantasies they played out, but never on purpose.

There were only two options that Serena could choose right now, that she could take and both of them could end up ending horribly. The first was high tailing it out of there, giving Darien the space and time to come with his grief or the other was to stay and stick it out and frankly Serena was tired of running away and then running around in endless circles.

She took a deep breath and she mentally let down her barriers because when you're most vulnerable, others will be more receptive. Or that was her new theory any way.

"Darien?" Serena called out hesitantly as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"What if?.... That's what I keep asking myself, that's what keeps repeating in my brain. What if?" Darien said numbly.

Serena's heart broke at the sight of her beloved Darien staring soundlessly at himself through the mirror but not seeing himself, seeing the reflection of a certain red head.

"Oh Darien,"

Darien chuckled, turning away from the mirror to face Serena, "It's funny, when she was alive no one could stand her, least of all me. But now she's gone.... I don't think I'll miss her one bit. Is that bad?"

Serena smiled as she took Darien in her arms and guided him to the couch. Now it was Serena's turn to comfort Darien and no one was complaining.

"It wasn't your fault she died Darien," Serena said once she wrapped them up in a loose blanket.

Darien looked at Serena sharply, unsure if she could read minds or just knew him so intensely that she could understand what he might be thinking.

"I should have done something, made her see sense rather then letting her storm out of here,"

"This is so Romeo and Juliet. We can't see the future Darien, we can't predict that future and you couldn't have done anything more than you already did. If she was meant to die, it wouldn't matter what you did or what you said, she would have still died,"

"Whatever your feeling Darien, don't hold it in, let it out. Be angry, be sad but don't bottle up. What's done is done and the facts are Beryl died and were alive. So live,"

Darien buried his face in Serena's robe, because that's all she was wearing and then he let the flood gates open and he could feel himself be emotionally drained as he cried into Serena's robe as she soothingly rubbed his back.

"Everything will be ok, its not you're fault. Everything will be ok,"

-----

Happy? I killed Beryl as I promised and now you can expect to see further developments between Serena and Darien but no I don't think they'll be popping out children any time soon, Ann is the pregnant one in the story.

Sorry it was so short also!


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter is dedicated to my bully Conor (who doesn't ever read my stories but I'm still dedicating it to you) who without you the place would be with one less bully. BACK OFF!! With love from your bulli.

Thanks for all the reviews... again and I'm sorry that if you think that Beryl death was a bit sudden but to me – still necessary.

Here's some insight of what I was _going _to do with the whole Ann/Seiya/Alan thing. I was going to make Alan fall madly in love with Mina but then I got to many complainants of the lack of Sere and Dare action so I postponed it then I scrapped the whole idea. So were right back at the beginning.

Chapter 26:

Alan fell unto his motel room bed on his stomach with a heavy thud. He closed his eyes tightly. How could he be so stupid! This was his step sister! It was illegal and wrong and sick but the truly sick part was that he already missed being in her arms. The same arms that in a few short months would cradle a life, far greater then his own. A human life that he didn't create and he had no part of.

He laughed abruptly as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the cracked grayish ceiling. In hindsight he was about to become an uncle. Ann was the only family he had left and he was about to become an uncle.

The woman he loved, the woman he was in love with ever since they were small children and vowed to keep safe, he had always loved her and will continue to keep on loving her even with the new found knowledge of her baby and fiancé.

The years that he was apart from Ann, he spent bettering himself. He only recently finished collage, battling each day as it came. Scavenging the money his and his 'unique' band saved up over the years with him playing his infamous flute.

In fact, news about his band had traveled fast through the grapevine and they were offered to come here to do some promo tracks and then get a proper manager and record some songs.

He would be in this city, right next door to Ann for at least 6 months to a year. The one fact he had been waiting to surprise her with. It was only too late till he remembered that she hated surprises and much rather preferred springing them on other people.

Alan clenched his fists tightly as he thought of Ann's new fiancé. Seiya. What a poofy name. Wouldn't surprise him if 'Seiya' really was a girl who had taken one too many hormonal tablets.

He smiled slightly to himself at the thought but his half wavering smile quickly died on his lips as he thought of Ann. There was nothing he could do. She was marrying Seiya. He was the father and they were going to start a family together.

Could he really ruin it all for his own love for Ann and his own selfishness? Could he possibly steal Ann from all of her ordinary, normal day life? Could he give her the security and wealth Seiya could no doubt give her? Could he be the father and partner Ann really needs?

Alan jumped off the bed with a burning fierce look in his eyes. His fists still clamped firmly shut but his mind set. He knew what he was meant to do.

"Yes,"

-------

Ann was so confused. She stared at the TV listlessly as a car wreck flashed up on the screen. She had managed to get Seiya out of her apartment before he could really question her why she had broken down in hysterics.

Ann put her hand on top of her stomach, not really expecting a response because she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy for her to actually feel the baby move or kick. But even reassuring her self of its presence normally helped her keep a clear mind.

She was gradually weaning herself off alcohol and drugs. She didn't want to give birth to a deformed baby or a baby who was already addicted to heroin. Not that she would love it any less expect she could hardly afford to keep herself in check, never mind another baby with extra medicines and help.

She didn't want to whore herself every night to get some extra dough. She didn't want to be like her mother. She wanted to be there every step of the way. Too kiss every cut and bruise. To be able to tuck him or her safely in bed each night and not have to worry about strange men coming in and molesting them.

Ann wanted to be there for the first day of Pre-school, the first day of middle school, first day of high school, first day of collage.

Seiya could provide her – if she married him, the financial support she needed but Alan could provide her – if he ever wanted anything to do with her again, the love and emotional support she desperately needed and lacked.

Ann groaned as she got up from the couch where she and Alan had recently only made love on and shuffled into the kitchen to put on some weak, watery coffee. Any smells that were too rich sent her rushing back to the toilet.

She prepared her coffee mechanically not really thinking about the task at hand which resulted in brushing her hand past the steaming kettle. She didn't notice the stinging as tears welled up in her eyes.

She sunk to the floor, her eyes glazed over but no tears escaping as she mulled over her fucked up life.

In books and movies only the heroine or the hero was supposed to have an emotional break down. Only did they have the right to be confused at the perils of love. Never the villains, never the baddies and Ann had no doubt who she was in this life like movie. The baddie.

"If the sea was a weed and I was a duck, I'll swim to the bottom and smoke my way up but the sea ain't a weed and I'm not a duck so pass me a bong and shut the fuck up," Ann said the little poem popping up in her head randomly.

"Yr 9 Broken Hole," A voice said startling out of her reverie.

Her head snapped up to look at the figure that was leaning casually on her kitchen counter.

"Alan," She breathed.

"Ann, you may not want to hear this, specially from someone like me but I've got to say this and you have to understand where I'm coming from or other wise I will regret it for the rest of my life," Alan said as he crouched down to her level.

"What?"

"I love you. I have always loved you and I always will love you and in my heart I know there can be no other apart from you. Gosh that sounded more corny right then in my head," Alan muttered earning him a slight laugh from Ann.

"What are you saying?" Ann said only slightly put off with his declaration. She already knew, through his touches and kisses that he loved her. She had always known. When they were kids and Alan thought she was sleeping he would whisper it over and over again until he finally fell asleep. What he didn't know that when he fell asleep she would whisper it back to him until she too fell asleep.

"Do you love Seiya?" "Is it Seiya's baby?"

Ann opened her mouth in shock at the sudden change of topic. She stood up on shaky legs and finished making her weak coffee. He back towards Alan.

"Do you,"

"You have no right to ask me that Alan," Ann said coldly even though she could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest in protest.

"Please Ann, If you say you love Seiya with all your heart and soul and that the baby is his then I swear that I will leave right now and you'll never hear from me again," Seiya begged coming up behind her shoulder but not quite touching her.

Ann hung her head, her desperation to be with Alan overriding her ego and pride.

"No,"

"No what?"

"No, I don't love Seiya. I never have and I never will. The baby could be his – I'm not sure and no I don't want you to leave without you knowing something first..."

"What?" Alan whispered in her ear.

Ann turned around and buried herself in his arms.

"I love you. I love you,"

Alan's arms folded around Ann and drew her closer to his lithe form.

"Stay with me tonight. Stay with me forever Alan,"

"Only until forever,"

------

Serena stared tenderly at Darien who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She couldn't quite believe that Darien had an emotional break down and all because of Beryl.

It either meant that Beryl and Darien where closer to each other then what she and everybody else was lead to believe or he was simply lashing out in shock and grief.

Serena felt him stir slightly but didn't wake up under her intense gaze. It didn't go by unnoticed by her why she had so easily forgave him from both gripping her shoulders and hurting her physically and why she felt she could forgive him for lying to her about his status with Beryl.

Who was consequently dead.

Serena knew the hardships Darien had faced when he was a kid and she knew that he blamed himself for his parent's death and how now he laid all the guilt of Beryl's death on him.

Darien was often seen as the older, more mature, the boy who had quickly learnt to grow up quickly, who didn't experience much love or laughter when growing up. The older professor, the older adult.

But nestled in her arms, his hair messily hung over his eyes. His body language drawing mental strength from her made Serena only more determined to stick it threw. Threw thick and thin she would stay with him.

Serena let her own eye lids dip closed as she placed a chaste kiss on top of his head when the shrilling noise of her mobile went off. She hurriedly disengaged her self from his embrace and careful not to jostle him to much.

She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Serena? It's me Michael,"

------

Sorry I just had to throw in a cliff hanger but don't stress too much – maybe.

And sorry if you think that little poem was a bit dodge and random. But it sums up my life pretty well apart from me being a duck and I don't do weed.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter is for my 'wife' Aparnaa because she told me to.

Serena is around 21/22 years old and Darien is 28/29 years old ok? You do the math.

Chapter 27:

"Hello?"

"Serena? It's me Michael,"

Serena's eyes flickered over toward Darien who was still fast asleep. She moved away slightly her voice lowering as she scrunched her forehead in thought of what Michael could possibly want.

"Why are you calling Michael?" Serena asked not bothering about beating around the bush.

He coughed over the phone like he was trying to find the right words. "Uh, well you know the plans I had? You know the ones which I could travel the world and what not? Well they sorta fell through after the first week and now I'm back here,"

"What are you saying?"

"I know we ended things badly Serena and I am truly sorry how I sprung it on you but do you think we could maybe go out some time?"

Serena frowned, "I don't know...."

"As friends! Not a date just as friends," Michael hurriedly cut in.

Serena shook her head, forgetting that Michael couldn't possibly see her over the phone.

"I don't think that is the wisest idea right now,"

"Can I enquire why?" Michael asked slightly hurt and put off.

"I'm.... I'm involved with someone else right now. I don't want to play around with him and I don't want to be hurt by you again,"

"Serena I am sorry about our 'break up'"

"Please Michael. New opportunities and other more splendid women will pop up. But this? Us? It will never work. Not even as friends,"

She heard him sigh and then resignedly told Serena goodbye for the final time before adding, "I hope that the guy your with realizes what a lucky bastard he is,"

Serena hanged up her mobile and switched it off. Michael was the furthest thing from her mind and she could never leave Darien. Not when he needed her so bad. Not when she already promised herself to stick by him.

Darien shifted slightly adjusting to Serena's form as she slipped back into bed with him. Her leg intertwining between his as she cuddled up to his warm body.

She was just about to go to sleep. Her eyes already shut tight as 3 words unconsciously slipped past her mouth.

"I love you,"

Darien's eyes popped open.

------

Darien saw the first rays of light stream through his window, his indicator to get up. He gently got up from the bed, making sure Serena had his warm pillow to hug once he was gone.

He made his way to the bathroom. What was unknown to Serena, when she had gotten up to answer her damn screeching phone last night he had also woken up too though he faked it so Serena wouldn't get worried.

Her one sided conversation worried him. Who was Michael? How did he hurt her? Physically? Or mentally? Should he be worried? Should he get ready to kick some juvenile ass?

But that wasn't the reason why he hadn't slept a wink since Serena slinked back into bed with him. It was her declaration of love which he was sure she didn't know she slipped out, consciously or not.

Darien switched on the shower making sure the temperature was just right before slipping into the cubicle where he let the spray of the pounding water hit his back.

The little words. The words that could either make or break. Darien winced when he realized that maybe her 'I love you' was not really 'I'm IN love with you and want to spend the rest of my life making beautiful babies together' but rather 'I love you as a professor, as a friend, as a comrade at arms and for just being there,'

Darien wasn't sure which theory he hated more.

His eyes snapped open when he felt cool hands run across his heated upper torso. Serena smiled as she moved closer to Darien. Her golden locks of hair plastered down the sides of her nude body.

"Serena," Darien breathed in awe, as he always was when he saw her. No matter how many times he saw her naked or how long he stared at her, day in and day out. Every single time she made his breath hitch.

Was that love?

She smiled seductively that all women mastered during some point in their lives but which Serena far by excelled at.

"It's only 5:30 in the morning Darien," Serena sighed as she brushed her hand over his soft member which was quickly becoming more animate.

"Perfect time to wake up,"

Serena smiled as she reached up and gently nibbled on his ear before tugging on his ear lobe and enjoying the shiver that ran through his body.

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, keeping her steady against him. He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. Barely suppressing the urge to take Serena right then and there on the shower wall.

It only proved that he was still a red necked male except that maybe age and experience had helped him reign in his sexual desires and control of his sexual impulses.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Serena grasped his now half-erect member and slowly with the help of her hand reawaken Darien Jr. And with the help of her slow, tantalizing sucks and nibbles across his neck and shoulders, help awaken Darien.

Darien sighed against her lips and she smiled.

They had long ago discovered that sex in the shower was messy and uncomfortable not to mention that they never came out of the bathroom completely clean. But fooling around in the shower was by far more enjoyable.

"God Serena," Darien groaned deeply as he crushed Serena's lips underneath his own as he quickly and heatedly sucked on her tongue, drawing her tongue into his mouth before releasing it.

Serena's tiny fingers wrapped reassuringly around his cock and with precise strokes, alternating between hard and soft as she drew Darien closer to the brink of completely losing control.

Darien knew that Serena enjoyed having complete control of his raging emotions. She adored the way she could make him grow hard in a matter of seconds by just one kiss, that she could run her fingers through his hair and that he would shiver in delight. She loved seeing his eyes glazed over in blind lust, his hands grasping for her when she danced just out of his grasp, the deep and rough growls and moans that he held solely for her.

His head tilted backwards in pleasure as Serena fastened her pace, his throbbing cock in the palm of her hand.

He clenched his legs as the first spasms of his orgasms tingled down his body when unexpecting warmth engulfed him. Serena sighed lost in her own desire as Darien exploded inside her.

Serena rolled her hips over his body causing him to empty himself fully into her. She knew when he was completely spent when he sagged against her. Her head tucked protectively under his head as he maneuvered them more into the spray of water.

He eased himself out of Serena easily, knowing that she was still left unsatisfied but not daring to break the tranquility that surrounded them right that moment.

He closed his eyes as he gently breathed in her scent. "God, I love you,"

----


	28. Chapter 28

HI all, sorry for leaving Serena "unsatisfied" in the last chapter but I promise she will have many more orgasms in the future.

However I am sad to announce that Under the Covers is wrapping up soon and for all the people who had been whining and complaining about me dragging it out to long...... Congratulations the story will conclude in another few chapters.

Warning this chapter does get very fluffy.

Chapter 28:

Darien's eyes snapped open as he stared at Serena in horror as the three tiny words still hovered heavily in the air. Three tiny words that could bring them closer or send them on a one way ticket downwards.

Darien shook his head numbly in denial as his arms around Serena slackened and he watched with growing uneasiness as she pulled back from him too.

He tried calling out her name expect it caught in his throat and he couldn't seem to get past his lips no matter how hard he tried.

He knew it was too late to take back the words now. It was already out there.

Darien's heart raced frantically in his chest; if he was 50 years older he was sure he would have had a cardiac arrest. Then it stopped.

Sad, remorseful eyes watched Serena retreat from the overheated shower and disappear into the foggy tiled bathroom. He strained his eyes to her the soft click of the door as she closed it behind her.

Darien only waited a few seconds before his body sprung into action on its own accord. He knew he couldn't just let Serena walk away without fully ever knowing how he felt – how he truly felt.

He stumbled over his own feet as he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist and flung open the bathroom door, his face red with the force of his frenzied exertions.

"Serena!"

"Over here Darien," Serena's voice reached Darien's ears but not in the direction he had anticipated it coming from.

Darien cocked his head slightly to the side as he walked over to the lounge room where Serena was calmly seating on the couch, dressed only in her fuzzy pink robe; her wet, tangled blonde hair was twisted over one shoulder, leaving only one wet patch on her robe.

Darien could tell she was nervous, her hands were twisted on her lap and she was biting on her lower lip anxiously. Her normally joyous gay blue eyes were now more subdued and troubled as she looked up at him when she heard him slowly pad over towards her.

He stopped short of her before actually coming in direct contact with her.

"Do you mean it?"

Darien didn't have to ask what Serena was referring to but his own answer surprised him just as much, "Yes, I do love you Serena, very much in fact sometimes I feel like I can't live without you, you light up my life not to mention my apartment," Darien threw in causing Serena to give him a watery smile as she looked around the apartment. It still had the masculinity of Darien yet she had over the years soften it up and made it not look so sterile and techno as it first was.

"You give me the will and strength to make it through each hard day and truth be told Serena, I have loved you since the day you entered my classroom back in high school and I will continue to love you when you walk out my lecture hall now,"

Serena stared at Darien in shock. It was so easy to side step Seiya's love and ignore the blossoms of Michaels adoration but Darien standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a white towel which hanged dangerously low on his narrow hips, water droplets sliding down the smooth expense of his exposed skin causing Serena to shift slightly in her seat as she gained her bearings.

She knew he was bearing his heart on his sleeve as he looked at her so pitifully, so earnestly with pure love which until recently been bottled up for far too long.

Serena opened and closed her mouth like a suffocating fish before one question tumbled from her parched lips, "Why now?"

Darien shrugged helplessly as he looked at anywhere but her before drawing her off the couch but still holding her away from him slightly so he could see directly into her crystalline blue eyes.

"Because of Beryl, because her death made me see that each day I take for granted, each day that we are together you could just as easily not be there and I couldn't let you go without you ever knowing how much I feel for you," Darien lowered his voice as he rubbed her cheek with the pads of his fingertips, "How much I love you,"

Serena shivered under his ministrations as she unconsciously leaned in towards his touch, her eyes fluttering close and then opening again.

"So now you know," Darien added in a whisper.

Serena nodded her head dumbly as she stared at Darien in a whole new light. Everything he had done for her, everything he put on the line for her, putting his job and reputation in jeopardy every time they went out together he had done it because he loved her and she was more important to him then wealth and popularity.

"Darien," Serena murmured her own hand coming up to caress his slightly stubbled check.

Darien sighed, "I know this is unfair to you when we haven't ever really discussed-"He was abruptly cut off when Serena reached up and silenced him with her own mouth. He reacted instantly and wrapped one firm arm around her waist while keeping his other hand on the side of her face to keep it upturned.

They broke away hesitantly as Darien wrapped both of his arms around his waist, securing her to his chest so she could barely move.

Serena sighed and closed her eyes against his broad chest, "I love you too," The whispered admission which Darien was sure he wouldn't hear escape from Serena's pink lips nearly brought him to his knees.

"Let's go back to bed Darien, show me what it feels like to be in love," Serena whispered.

"My pleasure," Darien said sweeping Serena's feet out underneath her as he carried the laughing blonde back into his bedroom.

----

Sorry if Serena's reaction was a bit non realistic considering everything she's been through and sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey thanks to all the reviewers I promise no more apologizing however I got to tell you that this is the last real chapter, chapter and the next one will be the epilogue so thanks you guys for seeing this out with me.

Hope you've enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 29:

Ann looked around her run down apartment for the last, final time. An air of formality hanged in the air. She still couldn't believe that she could fit all her belongings in two small suitcases, and then again most of her clothing was made out of flimsy material.

She was leaving; her last final note to Seiya was clutched in her hand. She couldn't believe she was doing this. For the first time in her entire life she was following her heart, she was living on a whim and she finally felt free.

After Alan had found her in the kitchen and they had comforted each other with words of love and then later on, acts of love she had sat Alan down or rather she sat on him and told him exactly what she wanted out of him.

She couldn't, wouldn't ever get rid of her child, no matter who the father was. She already loved her baby and would do anything to keep it and Alan needed to know that.

Ann had to make sure that Alan would stay with her when she became more emotional and/or too big to pleasure him, to know for certain he won't take off as soon as the baby was born because it wouldn't stop crying, pooing and vomiting.

She needed the security that Seiya could have given her because she knew all to well that sometimes love just simply isn't enough.

Ann sniffled knowing that it was her hormones playing up but never the less, an overwhelming sadness eloped the slender brunette.

In reality she wasn't running very far, just to Seiya's motel room across town then hopefully into a slightly better apartment because Seiya still had business obligations here before they could ride off into the sunset, never to look back.

"Ann? Are you ok sweetie?" Alan's smooth voice washed over Ann as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She smiled through her unshed tears as Alan gave her a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going any where, not now, not ever.

"Can you take my bags down Alan? I'll be down in a sec,"

Alan nodded and kissed her cheek gently before going downstairs with her two suitcases.

Ann sighed as she laid her hands flat over her stomach, rubbing it soothingly. "This is the last time were going to see this dump baby. In your life time my only wish is that you never have to see this, to experience this ..... Hell hole,"

Ann mused to herself as she forced herself to open her palm to reveal the pain staking letter which took her a better half of 2 hours. She placed it down on the kitchen bench. A place he would be sure to look at.

She took out her phone, making the last call she would ever make in her apartment. "Seiya? It's Ann; there is something you need to know. Can you come over? Yeah. Bye Seiya,"

Ann took a deep breath and then with an absolute determination she braced her body as she walked out her front door and shut it gently behind her.

"Ann?"

Ann smiled into the bright sun as she jumped into Alan's surprised arms, "I love you and I trust you. Let's make this work,"

------

Seiya opened Ann's door timidly, on the phone she had sounded so serious that Seiya was just a little bit worried. He hoped she wasn't doing anything irrational.

"Ann?"

Automatically the desolate place of her apartment hit him, he hated spending nights here. It was so doggy and so dingy that he shivered just looking at the run down plaster walls. But this time around something was off and not something rotting in her fridge like it had been in the past.

The apartment if it was possible looked even more deserted then it did before. Then it hit him. Where was all of Ann's junk?

"Shit,"

Seiya noticed that while most of her bigger appliances were there, most of it was so old and useless that there wouldn't be any value. All the little details she had put up to make her home look more homely were gone. As he stumbled into her bedroom he noticed that all her clothes were gone.

"Great so where is the note and the rejected proposal? I hate these damn movies,"

It didn't take Seiya long to find the white piece of paper which was crumbled up slightly. He had to sit down before he could even bear to read it.

He opened it up apprehensively. The cold, bitter words on the paper already biting him.

_Seiya,_

_As you might have guessed this is a goodbye letter and a thank you letter. I guess because were never going to be together I might as well be honest now because, ever since I have known you I have been lying to you._

_The reason I wanted to be with you, the sole reason why I wanted you was because of Serena. She made me so jealous. She was always the perfect one, the prettiest one, the one boys fell over them selves for, but when I fell pregnant everything I knew and everything I felt was put in perspective._

_Seiya, I am truly pregnant that I never lied to you about but however I don't know if the child is really yours. But you seemed like the safest choice. I was using you. To secure my child had a safe home both financially and stability. I never want my baby to go through what I went through when I was growing up._

_So yes, there is a high chance that this baby I am taking away from you is yours but I couldn't force myself to go through the marriage. A love less marriage. I'm letting you go to find the perfect person for you Seiya. Not some needy girl who used you first for revenge and then for your money. _

_I think I'm really going to be happy for the first time in my entire life. My step brother – Alan promises me to take care of me and my baby and I love him even more for it. _

_You'll see me around Seiya. But when you do don't pity me or spite me. Know I am happy and when I see you I pray that you are happy too. _

_Thank You Seiya, for everything you've done. How accepting you've been, how loved you made me feel. And I'm sorry that I'm leaving like this. In a note you're probably going to throw away. _

_So thanks and goodbye,_

_Ann_

_P.S. The engagement is called off _

_P.P.S if you know what's good for you don't go back to Serena. She's happy and your suspicions were right she is getting her freak on with her professor but she truly does love him. Don't ruin it for her. _

Seiya re read the letter twice over before neatly folding the note and placing it in his pocket. He stalked to the door and just before he closed the door he smiled, before fishing out his mobile.

"Hey, Yaten baby? I'm coming home and I owe you 50, no one even suspected that I was really gay. Ha ha, funny doll face. Yeah I love you too,"

Seiya hanged up the phone and without a backwards glance shut the door firmly behind him.

He had his own lover waiting for him. No grudges.

----

THE END! .... if you don't count the epilogue of course.


	30. Epilogue

**First of all I want to make a BIG thank you for both my readers and my reviewers (who are also classified as my readers) Seriously you guys don't know how much I appreciate you guys reading my first sex story (thanks Abi) **

**I just want to give a shout out to all my on going reviewers (I would thank my readers individually but considering they don't review I don't know their names :p ) **

**Usagi-Kou**

**SweetSerenity21**

**Moonlight Usa**

**Ladytokyo**

**Patricia16**

**Mal!!!**

**Sailor Moon Serenity**

**Usagi-Kou**

**aquaprincess1**

**DaRkNeSseZ PuRiTy**

**Strawberry Hee-Chan**

**kalinda**

**DragonAngell**

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**

**Serenityzkiss**

**C-town Chica**

**Kim**

**Ryoko 4**

**Tiffany**

**Serena79**

**Usagi Usako Chiba**

**Eo**

**goddess-of-purity**

**Aries**

**Shami**

**Raye Hino 26**

**I want to give an extra, extra big thank you to my on going, ever lasting reviewers. Who really brighten up my day, inflate my ego, criticize my story without consideration for the poor authors feelings and _then_ compliment me at the same time and really just encourage me when I was in a runt and didn't abuse me for my lack of quick updates. **

**MoonPrincess568**

**ToughSpirit**

**Shortie630**

**ClaimingUntoughable**

**Lady of Masbolle**

**Uhh….I have no name**

**ThatsMsDiva2U**

**Rockergirl1992**

**Clamsofmacabre**

**Hit60**

**kute-lido-azn**

**Sailor Kitty Moon**

**Weirdo's Rule**

**Zelgadis rules**

**Deadly Diva**

**Usako4life**

**OK, basically anyone who had EVER reviewed thank you. **

Epilogue:

"Cheese!" Five extremely giggly girls screeched as they latched on to each other and beamed up into the camera.

The camera flashed and they girls hurriedly rearranged themselves so they could be shot from each possible angle, using every possible pose.

Once the film had ran out, the girls (well more like mature, independent women) huddled together, emotions running on an all time high.

"Can you believe it? It's Graduation Day." Mina sniffled.

"Oh Mina don't! You'll give me the sniffles," Raye complained good naturally as she hugged the teary blonde close.

"Time to venture out into the brutal, harsh world, eh Raye?" Lita teased as she joined in on the hug.

Mina giggled nervously, "I thoughts that what they said to us when we were leaving high school going into university,"

"I bet that's what they said when we were in pre-school and going into primary school,"

Serena laughed and drew Amy into her arms before throwing themselves both in the group hug.

A lot had happened over the months, so much had changed but as Serena looked around at her best friends, many things had stayed the same.

Mina and her had resolved their differences and made up and in her own personal opinion, they had emerged even stronger and closer as best friends.

Amy had been accepted into their group with open arms and warm hugs, even though she wasn't graduating with the rest of them as she was studying to be a doctor, she still had still a good several years ahead of her – they still made her feel like she wasn't left out in all the hubbub.

"I can see I'm really appreciated," The faithful, dedicated photographer teased.

"Oh, don't worry about it Greg, they'll eventually get sick of each other," Ken teased as he whisked Lita out of the tight group knit circle and began pampering her in kisses.

Lita and Ken proved that you can be long time best friends, fall in love and keep up the relationship. They had been going strong for months and after graduating they were going to find their own quaint apartment together.

Lita squealed and squirmed in his grasps as the other 4 girls sighed in envy expect for maybe Raye who intruded on their 'couple time' and bluntly told them to get a room.

Amy moved indiscreetly closer to her husband; he thankfully wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a quick kiss on top of her head. Greg was still a bit squeamish on the huge displays of public affection but could manage a quick hug and kiss now and then.

Serena sighed in contentment as she surveyed her friends. They were doing okay, they were going to be alright and no matter what happened on the way they would always be friends.

-------

Serena opened the lecture door quietly, not wishing to disturb the class or the professor. She wasn't wearing her graduation robes yet, hoping to blend in without drawing to much attention to herself.

There were times were she would sneak into his lecture hall and listen in but today it was for an entire different reason.

She always loved watching him teach, even back when she knew nothing about him. The way he moved and talked so animatedly, the way he got the reluctant students pumped for the next lesson and enthusiastic about English was achievement enough.

Professor Shields caught Serena's eye and gave her a quick wink before turning back to his students.

The blonde haired had to admit that her relationship with Darien did a full 180 degree turn – for the better.

Once they declared their feelings for each other, there was no going back but of course the trust and faith in each other had to be built up again. After being in an open relationship for so long together, they had to know that they could disregard any other temptations from the opposite sex.

Serena and Darien mutually agreed that Serena would transfer from all his classes. It was ultimately better that way and of course less distracting. Of course if they were caught they would still be chucked out of the university. Any relationship with a teacher and student was prohibited.

Darien persuaded Serena to live and sleep back in her own dorm room as he 'courted' her, meaning he took her on actual dates, held her hand in public, and whispered in her ear the three most powerful words known to man, over and over to her.

Of course that didn't last long; they had barely gone out as a proper couple for 2 months when Serena moved in with Darien – permanently. It was easier that way too- that way Serena wasn't sneaking out at 1 am and sneaking back in at 5.

After graduation it was going to become official that Serena lived with Darien in his apartment and as soon as Serena got a stable job they would move into a proper house together.

Serena slipped into the nearest available seat and listened to Darien in rapt fascination.

What was traveling through the grapevine was that Ann was happily settled down with her lover who was rumored to be her step brother and was going to pop out her baby any day now.

Mina and Lita sweared, that a couple of months ago they saw Seiya, get very _close_ to another guy while waiting to go into the cinema's. Apparently Seiya had always been a bi-sexual but had leaned more towards girls in the past but now seemed fully content with the queerness in him.

Serena wasn't disgusted with him, maybe a little ticked off that she had to hear it through the rumor mill to find the truth out about her ex boyfriend.

Serena also hadn't heard from Michael since her rejection of meeting up with him in Darien's apartment months ago.

"Okay you hooligans, go and have a safe and relaxing summer break," Professor Shields announced, dismissing his students.

Serena sat patiently on her seat while, all the other energetic ready, willing and eager, to start the holidays students filed out of the hall. A few giggly girls stayed behind and wished Professor Shields a safe break too before scampering off as well.

As soon as Professor Shield's hypnotizing eyes captured hers, she was gravitated to him, she blinked once and in the next instance she was standing directly in front of him.

"Ms Starr,"

"Professor,"

"What time is graduation?" Darien asked slyly as he brushed his hand over her cheek, making her shudder.

"What are you implying Professor!"

"Follow me Serena, to my office and I'll show you exactly what I'm implying," Darien purred in Serena's ear.

Darien turned away from her to lead her back into his office when she impulsively jumped on his back and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "I'd rather you show me right now,"

"You know me never one to say no to a lady,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Darien said as he turned so he was carrying Serena in his arms.

Darien gazed tenderly at Serena's up turned face; her face erupted into a slow, knowing smile. "I love you, so much,"

"I love you too," Serena replied as she kissed his jaw line.

Then Darien proceeded to show Serena just how much he loved her and Serena how much she loved him back.

And they all lived happily ever after.

------

THE END!!!

P.S. I know it was a gay ending

P.P.S. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
